


Unforseen love

by Forest_Gnome



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Gnome/pseuds/Forest_Gnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Robert knew Felicity dad and she was on the yacht and not Sara. So Felicity and Oliver need to survive with new friends they make..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- The Yacht Trip

  


**Unforeseen Love**

 

_Chapter 1- The Yacht Trip_

 

_The year is 2007_

On the docks of Starling City, a man stands waiting for someone when he sees a young woman trying to sneak onto his boat. He walks up to her.

“Hello, Sara. What do you think you’re doing?” the man said.

"Hello, Mr. Queen. Oliver invited me."

“Sorry, but that will not be happening. You need to go back home,” Mr. Queen says and points in the direction she came from.

Mr. Queen walks back to the side of the boat where he sees one of the people he was waiting for.

“Oliver, good, you are on time.”

“So we can go now?” Oliver asks unhappily.

“No, there is one more person we need to wait for.” As he informs his son of this, a young woman with blonde hair comes running down the pier, carrying bags that are falling off her shoulders.

“So sorry. Bus was late,” the young woman says.

Robert walks up to her and hugs her. “It is all right. Oliver just got here, too.”

He turns to Oliver. “Oliver, this is Felicity. I was friends with her father.”

Felicity extends her hand, but Oliver does not do the same. Robert helps Felicity onto the boat then stops Oliver.

“You will not be mean to her, and I caught Sara trying to get on the boat, so she will not be joining us.”

Robert gets on the boat with Oliver behind him, and they set off.

_**That Night** _

 

Oliver is in his room, unhappy. He had really been hoping that Sara would have made it on the boat. He is also confused as to who this Felicity is. He then feels the boat tipping side to side and hears a knock. He gets up and opens the door.

Seeing Felicity, he asks, “What do you want?”

"There's something wrong with the boat. I think we might be sinking."

At that point, the boats tilts forward, and seeing that Felicity is about to fall over, he takes her hand and holds her to him as they go under. Oliver pulls Felicity up for air as the boat sinks around them. He then feels hands pull him and Felicity up onto a life boat. Looking around to see who had pulled them up, he sees that it is his father and the captain.

Felicity is coughing up water, and once she is done, Oliver pulls her to him and helps her lay down with him against the edge of the raft. They just sit there, hoping for help.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2- Queen and Smoak_ **

****

Oliver wakes up to the sun beating down on his face, not knowing when he had fallen asleep. Opening his eyes and realizing that the sinking of the ship was not a bad dream, he sees his father talking to Felicity. He sits up.

"Dad? Who is she?" Oliver nods towards Felicity.

"She is the daughter of one of my college friends. He left her and her mother a long time ago. Her mother called me one day to see if I knew where he had gone. I told her I didn't even know that he had left.   So, I talked to your mother, and we decided that we would help them. But please keep it quiet when you get back home. We don't want them in the lime light. They aren't that type of people."

“So why did she get to come, and I couldn’t take Sara?”

"Well, for one thing, Sara is your girlfriend's sister. And two, this was not meant to be a vacation for you. Unfortunately, at this point we have other things to think of." 

“What are they?” Felicity asks. 

Looking at her, Robert tells her, "Making sure the two of you survive is the most important thing. We don't have enough food and water for the four of us. You two must survive and right the wrongs that I have done. Oliver, you need to protect Felicity. Count on each other for help. You both need to make it out of this alive." 

He hands a small book to Oliver and then unexpectedly pulls out a gun. He shoots the Captain first, and then himself, leaving Oliver and Felicity in the raft with the bodies. Oliver freaks out, while Felicity goes numb. They drift for a long time until they see an island in the distance. When they are close enough to swim, Oliver and Felicity jump into the water and pull the raft with them to the shore.

Once on the island, they look at their surroundings. Oliver, at a loss for what to do, just sits down. Felicity, however, walks a little into the forest to see what she can find. Noticing that with the fallen branches she sees on the ground, a shelter can be made, she goes to get Oliver for some help.

"Oliver, I need your help."

“No!” Oliver answers.

Felicity stomps up to him and pulls at his arm. "You will help me if you want to have shelter for the night!"

Getting up, Oliver follows her and helps her to gather branches and arrange them into a shelter. They decide to get some sleep and in the morning try to figure out what to do. Under the shelter, Oliver positions himself in front of Felicity, so if someone wants to get to her, they will have to go through him first. As they lay there, he pulls out his father's little book and gives it a quick look.

**_Next Morning_ **

Oliver wakes up and looks behind him. When he notices that Felicity is not there, he gets out of the shelter and looks around. He hears a noise and follows it until he sees Felicity near a fresh water pond. She is holding a make shift bowl of palm tree leaves, and he is surprised to see that the water is staying inside the bowl. As Oliver walks closer to check on her, he suddenly drops to the ground in terrible pain. He looks down and sees that there is an arrow stuck through his right shoulder. Felicity hears him yell and when she gets to him, she sees the arrow and tries to figure out how to get it out of him. A man walks out of the forest, pointing another arrow straight at her.

The man motions for Felicity and Oliver to get up and walk. With the arrow still in his shoulder, Oliver slowly rises, and they walk in the direction the man is pointing, Felicity in front of him the entire way. They eventually reach a cave and walk in. Once inside, Oliver collapses on the cave floor and passes out. The man checks on Oliver, breaks off the tip of the arrow, and carefully pulls it out. He then wraps Oliver's shoulder with a cloth.

When he is done, he leaves the cave, closing the opening so that Felicity and Oliver are stuck inside. With Oliver still out cold, Felicity looks around the cave to see if there is anything around that she can use to help them escape. All that she sees is wood and rocks, so she decides to try to start a fire like she has seen in the movies.

Soon after a fire has been started, Oliver wakes up to see that the man has returned and is sitting before the fire with Felicity seated next to him. Two birds are being cooked over the fire, and one living one is in a cage in front of Oliver.

Oliver reaches for one of the cooked birds, but the man hits his hand away. Pointing to the live one in the cage, he says, "Shengcún.”

"I won't kill," Oliver says.

“Then you won’t eat,” Felicity responds for the man and takes one of the cooked birds from the fire and starts to eat it.

For the next few days, the same thing happens. Felicity goes out hunting with the man, and together they return with food, then cook and eat it as the live bird stays inside the cage in front of him.

 e day, Oliver just can't take it anymore. He is so hungry. As Felicity starts to cook the catch of the day, he finally takes the bird out of the cage and snaps its neck. Felicity takes the bird from him, and the man comes close and once more says, “Shengcún.”

Looking at him, Oliver tells him, “I killed it.”

Felicity sits next to Oliver and informs him, “Shengcún doesn’t mean bird. It means survive. It's what we must do. We must learn to survive, and in order to survive, we need toughen up.”      


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 - Oliver's Manning Up Begins_ **

 

The next morning, Oliver is chosen to go with the man to hunt while Felicity stays in the cave. As they are hunting, Oliver begins to ask questions.

“What is your name?”

“Yao Fei,” the man answers.

“Why did you shoot me?”

“To protect you and the woman. There are men out here that would kill you and do worse to her.”

Oliver starts to ask another question, but Yao Fei silences him. A rabbit is nearby and Yao Fei quickly shoots it. He motions Oliver to retrieve it. Oliver looks at the rabbit and then Yao Fei's bow.

“I'd like to try shooting.”

“See the tree there? Shoot that.” Yao Fei instructs Oliver.

Oliver takes the bow and arrow, then aims for the tree, let’s go, and misses the tree completely. Yao Fei takes the bow back.

“You shoot like that, then you and the women will die,” Yao Fei says, and motions again for Oliver to pick up the rabbit.

As they start to head back, a group of men come out of the forest and attack Oliver, capturing him. Yao Fei is able to evade the men, and as they drag Oliver to their camp, he follows them without being seen.

At the camp, the men who had taken Oliver put him in a wood cage. Oliver stays in the cage for some time, until someone comes and drags him into a tent and ties him to a pole. A man in military uniform walks up to Oliver.

“Hello, I am Edward Fyers. I would like to ask you some questions." Edward Fyers holds up a black and white picture of Yao Fei. "Have you seen this man?”

“No, I haven't,” Oliver lies.

“I know you are lying. What about the woman you were with?”

“I have no idea who you're talking about.”

Fyers look towards another person in the tent.

"Meet my friend, Billy Wintergreen," he says to Oliver. He then speaks directly to Wintergreen. "See if you can get anything out of him.”

Wintergreen walks up to Oliver with a knife and begins to cut Oliver with it. The torture goes on for some time, and when Wintergreen sees that Oliver is not going to talk, he goes to get Fyers and they both reenter the tent together.

“He won't talk,” Wintergreen tells him. 

“Then we kill him, and go look for the girl,” Fyers says, then looks at Oliver. “Once we find her, we will make her talk, or just rape her. We haven't had a woman in a long time.”

When Oliver hears this, he is disgusted. He cannot believe that this is how it's supposed to end.

Wintergreen is about to kill Oliver when he gets an arrow in the shoulder. They all look around. Oliver watches Yao Fei as he knocks out the men in the tent and then hurries to untie Oliver.

“Go to the cave. Get the woman, and find a crashed plane not far from there. A friend is there,” Yao Fei tells him, pushing Oliver out of the tent.

Oliver runs to the cave, somehow remembering how to get there. He walks inside and is greeted by a pointy stick at his throat.

“Felicity, it’s me. Put the stick down,” Oliver says with his hands in the air. “We need to get out of here. It’s not safe anymore.”

Oliver takes her hand, pulls her out of the cave, and they begin to run. They run into the jungle, time passes, and somehow they miraculously find themselves at the plane wreck. Felicity steps towards the wreckage when a man jumps out. In reflex, Oliver grabs Felicity’s arm and pulls her behind him.

“What do we have here?”

The man walks closer to Oliver with a sword in his hand.

Felicity moves further behind Oliver, and they back up a little. “I was told to look for this plane by someone who says you are a friend.”

Looking at them, Slade walks closer to them.  

“Was this person named Yao Fei?”

“Yes,” Oliver answers.

“Well, then, you are safe here. Come in.” Slade leads them inside the wreckage.

Night begins to fall and Slade shows them where to sleep. Oliver again places Felicity behind him, so if danger comes, he can protect her. Slade notices this and thinks that he will have to teach them how to fight if they want to survive this hellish island.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4- Training day_**  
  
Oliver wakes to a kicking of his leg, he opens his eyes and sees that it is the man from yesterday. He tries to go back to sleep, but the man kicks him a little harder.

"Get up kid," He says.

Oliver gets up, "Don't call me kid."

  
"Well we didn't really get to names yesterday, I am Slade Wilson and you are?"

"Oliver Queen."

"And the lady would be?" Slade nods to the still sleeping Felicity.

  
"That is Felicity Smoak," Oliver goes to wake her up when Slade stops him.

  
"Let her sleep I will start with you."

  
"Start what with me?" Oliver backs away from him a bit.

  
"Your training, if you want to protected her and yourself on this island you need to learn to fight."

  
"Will she learn too?"

  
"Yes."

  
"She may have trouble she lost her glasses."

  
Slade leads Oliver out of the plane, "Let's start with you and then we will see about her, okay."

"Okay let me see what you got and we will go from there," Slade takes a fighting stance.

Oliver ran at him and Slade deflected him with ease, Oliver ended up on the ground, getting back up Oliver charged Slade again and again. Oliver ended up on the ground each time.

"Kid, you got nothing, with moves like that you and the Felicity will be dead in days. I will need to teach you from scratch. I will start with Kenpo this is mostly for self defense."

"So why are we starting with that if it is for self defense?" Oliver questions.

"Because kid, if you can't defend yourself, you can't defend Felicity, and this will help with your stance. It will also help with punches and low kicks. We don't want you to tire fast for after we will work on stamina."

"I gave you my name why are you still calling me kid," Oliver asks getting mad.

"Till you can show me you can take care of you and the girl I will call you kid, so let's start."

**_In the Plane_ **

Felicity woke up to some noise like grunts and hard breathing, she opened her eyes and notice that Oliver was not next to her so she got up and followed the noise. She walked out of the plane and saw Oliver and the man from yesterday fighting. She ran to them and placed herself in the middle of them.

With her arm out on each side of her, "Hey what is going on first you tell us we are safe here and know you are fighting. Why?"

Slade walks to Felicity, but as his does she backs up a bit "Felicity, Oliver and I were not fighting I was teaching him how to fight so that he could defended you and himself. As I am sure you notice this island is not a walk in the park. And if you want to help your friend Yao Fei you both need to know how to fight."

"How do you know our names?" Felicity's gets worried.

Oliver walks up to her "I told him this morning when we got out here to train. We need this stuff if we want to survive and save Yao Fei."

"Then why is it just you two and not the three of us?"

  
"Because he is the one with 20/20 vision so we start with him see what he can do then we move to you. For now just watch us as best as you can." Slade motions for Oliver to get back to fighting stance.

Felicity sits on a log "My eyesight is not that bad. I can see a good five feet in front of me."

Slade begins to teach Oliver again showing him low kick and blocks.

Watching them Felicity speaks up, "When are we going to go help Yao Fei it has been a day who knows what those men could be doing to him."

Still fighting with Oliver, Slade answers, "That is why I am teaching Oliver some skills I will need all the help I can get, but you young lady will be staying here we can't all go."

Getting mad Felicity gets up from her log, "Why do I have to stay here?"

Slade stops his movements, "Because if we come back injured we wouldn't survive. So you need to stay back to be the medic, and also because of your eyesight."

This made Felicity mad, so she stomped back to the inside of the plane.

Slade turned back to Oliver and continued their training. Slade knows that he will not be able to teach Oliver everything at the moment, but has to teach him just enough so that he can survive Yao Fei's rescue.

Night came, Slade and Oliver wer making a plan to save Yao, Felicity still was mad, but walked around seeing what there was for a first aid kit.

The time came for Oliver and Slade to go save Yao. As they walk out, Oliver walks to Felicity and kisses her forehead and walkes away. Slade notices this but says nothing it is not the time for that.

So now all Felicity an do is wait for their safe return.

**_At Edward Fyers Camp_ **

Slade and Oliver creep up to the camp site and see that most of the men are asleep. As they walk closer Oliver steps on a twig, alerting the soldiers that are up, they run to their position. As Oliver and Slade try to flee Oliver trips, causing the soldiers to catch him and Slade.

They bring them both in front of Fyers pushing them on their knees. Slade looks up and sees his old partner Billy smiling down at him.

Then a man in a mask walks up to them, Fyers turns to the man and commands him, "Kill them."

Slade and Oliver look up and see that the man is Yao Fei.

Yao shakes his head, Fyers waves a man over and he was holding on to a woman. "Kill them or you daughter dies, your choice."

Yao walks up to them and says, "I am sorry." Then he begins to attack Fyers and his men, the man holding Yao's daughter lets go and rushes Yao.

Yao's daughter is able to free her hand and goes to cut Oliver and Slade free.

They get up and was about to help Yao, when they hear him telling them to leave and protected his daughter. Slade pulls the woman out with him, and Oliver looks at Yao one last time knowing he will not be getting out of here alive.

As they run away from the camp to the plane crash Oliver is starting to understand that he will have to become a man and protect Felicity. He will have to take the training seriously if they want to survive this hell hole.

At that point the old Oliver was dead and the new one was rising from inside him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 – Week one_ **

It has been one week, I would think, on this Island, I try to calculate by the nights. Slade is teaching Oliver how to shoot a bow and arrow by hitting water in a bowl and I am learning to fight in close combat. I haven't told them but I am starting to get headaches due to not having my glasses. Oliver is staying close to me at night, I don't know what to make of it."

Felicity wrote on the paper that she found. There was not much so she knew that she would have to pick and choose what she wrote down. She put the paper and charcoal down. She exited the plane and saw that Oliver was still hitting water and Slade was getting ready for her.

Their clothes were becoming tattered. Felicity tried the best she could to fix them, but they would not last for much longer. They would have to find some soon or go back to the enemies' camp and get some.

Her training was getting better. Although, due to not having her glasses her weapon choice was limited, a staff or two small bamboo sticks that were the size of half a staff. These weapons meant she couldn't do any killing, but injuring badly was a possibility.

Today it was training with the two bamboo sticks. Slade was using them as swords and Felicity was blocking the attacks, the lesson was for Felicity to outlast the attacker. Using her small size to her advantage, she would duck when Slade swung at her and step away.

In the background hand hitting water was heard. It was obvious Oliver was getting tired of hitting water.

"Shado? When do I get to use the bow."

Shado handed the bow to Oliver, "Shoot that tree."

Oliver pulls on the string, but doesn't have the power to pull the sting far enough to make the arrow reach the tree.

"Get back to the water Oliver."

And their training continued. Night was upon them and Oliver and Felicity were sweaty from all the training.

Looking down at herself Felicity spoke, "I will go to the river to wash up."

"Oliver go with her," Slade commanded.

Oliver followed Felicity to the river, knowing not to question Slade. Last time he questioned Slade he got a nice slap across the head.

As they got to the river, Oliver turned around to give Felicity her privacy. Once he heard her in the water he turned back around, took her clothes, and tried to wash then. All this was because of Slade, he put it in Oliver's head that he got stranded with her and he needed to take care of her. Oliver was not liking that, they should be taking care of him. He was the billionaire. Why did she get special treatment? She was a nobody.

Oliver was able to get most of the sweat and dirt off her clothes, he notes that Felicity was looking his way so he shed his clothes to and goes in the water, washed himself. Oliver lounged in the water not noticing the he was drifting close to where Felicity was, he feel something turns around and see that he dumped into Felicity.

"What the hell Oliver what are you doing." Felicity yelled has she tried to hide herself.

I was washing myself what is your problem, why is it that we have to fall at your feet I AM THE BILLIONAIRE not you."

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I did not ask for this. I didn't even want to go on that boat but your dad convinced me it would be a good thing before my next two years at MIT get bad." Felicity swam to the shore and found that her clothes were wet but Oliver did bring a blanket, so she wrap it around her, took her clothes, and walked away leaving Oliver in the river.

Angry, Oliver went under the water and swam to shore finding that Felicity took the blanket. He tried to shake the water off and put his pants on, forgoing his underwear. This was getting on his nerves she got to train and he gets to hit water. Oliver walked back to the wreck and saw that Slade and Shado were not happy with him. Oliver walked to the entrance of the plane wreck but Slade stepped in front of him, Shado went inside to check on Felicity

"What did you do?" Slade was mad.

"I did what you told me I followed her."

"Did you go into the river also? And then yell at her?"

"Well I need to wash up too."

"Oliver, she is under your protection."

"Why I AM THE BILLIONAIRE! I am getting tired of the fact that I have to do everything for her. While she trains and I hit water."

"I protect Shado, you protect Felicity. Felicity can't see far that is why she gets close combat. You need to build up your arms, so if it makes you feel better I will train you too, but in muscle and stamina. But know this, Felicity will be joining us."

"Why can't she train with Shado?"

"Because Shado does the hunting, it's that or nothing."

"Fine," Oliver was then let inside the plane.

It was time to sleep; they would need the energy for tomorrow.

_**Next day** _

Oliver was woken up with a light kick to the ribs. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Felicity. He closed his eyes and rolled over. Felicity kicked him again a little harder, he still didn't move so she walked away.

Oliver then felt hands on his arms, his eyes shot open and saw that it was Slade.

"What the hell Slade?"

"Well, Felicity tried the gentle way, but you didn't move. So I did it the rough way. Now, move we have a run to go on."

Felicity was outside stretching. As Slade and Oliver walked out Shado was leaving for the hunt.

As they went for their run, Oliver was having some trouble keeping up. Felicity looks back and sees that Oliver is trailing behind she nudged Slade and showed him that Oliver was not with them.

They stopped, letting Oliver catch up. When he reached them he was huffing and puffing. Oliver looked up and saw that Slade and Felicity were next to him.

"Going too fast for you Oliver? We haven't even done five kilometers," Felicity asked with a smirk.

"Didn't you do any exercises?" Slade added.

Oliver looked up at Slade "Just enough for some abs to get the girls."

"I guess we need to start slow!" Felicity was not happy about this she had worked hard to get to where she was.

"Go ahead Felicity I will run with Oliver but stay in eye sight, okay?" Slade spoke.

So that is what she did looking back once in a while to see where Slade and Oliver were. They ran for a bit more, then ran back to camp. When they stopped Oliver was a little out of breath and Felicity was glaring at him.

Shado came out of the wreck holding some rabbits.

"I will start the fire. You three go to the river wash up and bring water back."

They all went to get some towels from the back of the wreck, then headed to the river .Felicity went to one side and the men went to the other, making sure that they could see if help was needed, but not to be in their personal space.

Once they were done, they dried off and went to the plane. They saw the fire and the rabbits were cooking.

Shado walks out "Food should be ready soon sit and stay warm."

They sit by the fire.

"How was the run?" Slade asked.

Hearing a grumble from Felicity, Shado looked at her.

"Let's just say that he needs to work on more than just hitting water," Slade responded with a chuckle.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6- Month One_

It had been a month now and Oliver's training was getting harder. His body was changing, building muscle and stamina, as was Felicity's; while Slade would be showing Oliver hand-to-hand combat, Shado could be found sparing with Felicity. Oliver had been able to us the bow now, but since it was mainly a long-distance weapon, Slade was showing him how to use it in melee combat too. Shado was not particularly happy about that - she didn't want the bow to break because making a new one would take up quite a bit of her time.

Along with improving their strength, Felicity and Oliver's relationship was also getting better. Oliver was more attentive to her, and he stop getting angry whenever he had to follow her, or when she had to be his eyes down at the river. He was also noticing that Slade and Shado where acting weird around each other; at night, Slade was closest to Shado and there were little gestures that they would do as if a deeper relationship was blooming between them.

Oliver noticed that his view of Felicity was changing as well - he was seeing her in a different light. He was starting to enjoy his time around her when they were training, and he was noticing that he was keeping an eye on her more often than not. When that happened, he was rewarded with a stick to the head.

Right now, Oliver was drinking water after a training session with Shado, watching Felicity and Slade fight with bamboo sticks. He could see the way that Felicity had grown: from the skinny, timid girl and into the strong women before him. Oliver knew he had grown with his training too, but if he wanted to survive this island and get the two of them home, his spoiled brat attitude would have to leave. He really had a long way to go.

Oliver noticed that Felicity was getting her ass handed to her, and it concerned him, given that this was not normal since she had started to train. He got up just in time to see Felicity grab her head and fall but Slade had not even gone near her head. Felicity screamed in a way that chilled him and Oliver ran to her just has Slade kneeled to see what happened.

"My head." Felicity said, whimpering.

Oliver picked her up and carried her into the plane. He laid her down on their bed carefully. Oliver looked at her head before touching gently, surprised that he did not feel a bump. He then noticed that she was keeping her eyes close with an arm over them, hiding them from him.

"Felicity, what happened?"

"Don't yell."

"I'm not yelling." Oliver placed a blanket over her, then led Slade and Shado away.

"I think she has a migraine. Probably has to do with the fact that she's been without her glasses for a month now. We need to do something about it - it's not going to go away by itself." Oliver looked over his shoulder at Felicity, grateful to note that it looked like she had been able to fall asleep.

"I will go get some herbs that will help. Slade, come with me. Oliver, keep any sort of light away from her." Shado instructed before leading Slade off of the plane.

Oliver returned to Felicity's side, taking some blankets with him and made a makeshift fort around her. He placed himself down next to her tense body and brushed his fingers against her temple in a circular pattern. It would be a long day for him; Oliver knew that it would be his duty to take care of her.

**********

Some time passed when Oliver heard an odd sound. Turning around right away, he was relieved to see that Shado and Slade had returned. Shado went to boil some water as Slade walked to Oliver, "How is she doing?"

"She was able to fall asleep. Sorry I took most of the blankets."

"I can see that but it keeps the light out so it's alright. Good thinking."  
  
Shado walked over, bringing a steaming cup with her, "Wake her up and make her drink this tea. It will help her migraine. Don't worry, I will watch her you two will go train.

So Oliver woke up Felicity in order to make her drink Shado's tea. He and Slade went outside shortly after and worked on hand-to-hand combat, specifically practicing moves that would make next to no noise.

In that moment, Oliver's demeanor towards Felicity was changing. She was almost like a friend to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7- Year one of the_ **

Oliver woke to the sun in his face and a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Felicity's tuckered head, using him as a pillow. Seeing her there, feeling her close, it made Oliver think about the year that had passed them by and how much their relationship had changed in that time. It had started with them being nothing more than friends while trying getting to know each other, then it turned in to grew stronger – just like they were, in their training – to the point now that they weren't nervous to share a kiss or sleep close to one another. He would, without a doubt, he kill to protect her.

The passing year had changed more than just his love life: Slade had confessed to Shado that he loved her, admitting that he had fallen for a women who was the complete opposite he anticipated to ever love.

Oliver was brought out his thoughts by Slade and Shado's voices outside of the plane; he moved Felicity's head off of his chest while being careful not to let any light in. With the present development of Slade and Shado, little make shift rooms had been forged, even though there was not much room to begin with they end up hanging clock that they found creating a small rooms.

Oliver walked outside to where Slade and Shado were.

"How is she?" Slade turned to Oliver as he approached, asking the obvious question that gave both Shado and himself some concern.

"The headaches are getting worse. This time we were there to help her, but if that happens again, and she's fighting someone off? It may cost her her life." Oliver said, disgruntled, as he sat down next to Slade.

"We will need to teach her how to fight through the headaches." Shado spoken up as she took a seat by the small fire.

"We will start tomorrow." Slade poked the fire as he offered his assurance.

"She is really good with the two sticks she trains with." Oliver pointed out.

"Just imagine how much damage she would do if they were blades and not bamboo." Slade said with a small laugh.

Next Morning…

Felicity awoke to a pair of strong, secure arms wrapped around her; she knew not to be startled, but it made her curious nonetheless. Turning around, she immediately came face to face with Oliver, who was resting with next to no space between them.

She slowly pulled away from him so as not to wake him up, but the movement caused Oliver to stir, despite her best efforts. Suddenly, he jolted upright and pushed Felicity behind him, looking for – what she imagined to be – a possible intruder. When the realization donned in his eyes that it was just Felicity moving out of his arms, Oliver relaxed, turned to kiss her good morning, then rose for the day. He invited Felicity to head outside with him, where the two found Shado and Slade sharpening some weapons.

Shado heard footsteps and looked up, only to spy Oliver and Felicity coming to join them outside.

Shado moved to sit next to Felicity and asked, "How is your head, dear?"

"Better." Felicity answered as she sat down on a log next to Oliver.

Taking a sip of tea that Shado made, Slade looked up at them and authoritatively said, "Felicity, we will need to work on fighting through your headaches. We will not always be able to help you manage them."

Looking at the ground, Felicity replied, "I know, which is why I am thinking that…it would be better if I didn't go with you guys anymore."

Oliver put his arms around her and hugs her tight. "Felicity, that is not the answer; we can't leave you behind."

"Yes, you can. I know how to fight – it is just when the headaches happen. It is safer for me to stay here, especially since I'll probably get more without my glasses. It has been happening more and more, and I couldn't handle it if I was a liability to you guys." Felicity justified herself, laying her head on Oliver's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Oh Felicity, you are not a liability to us." Shado placed a hand on her shoulder in attempt to offer her comfort.

Slade got up and stated, "Oliver and I will go hunting and see what is going on with Fyers. You and Felicity work on her fighting with the bamboo sticks."

Oliver and Slade quickly gathered the hounding gear and headed out.

Shado put the fire out "Who made him boss?" Shado mumbled to Felicity.

Felicity giggled a bit before going to get her bamboo sticks.

_In the Forest_

Olive and Slade walk through the forest, checking the traps that they set a few days ago.

"I see things are better with Felicity then when you came here a year ago." Slade observed aloud with a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah, if we even find a way off this island I will have to break the news to the girl I left back in Starling." Oliver admitted as he checked a trap and pulled out a rabbit.

Slade took the rabbit from Oliver and put it in his bag. "Does Felicity know about the picture?"

Re-setting the trap, he shook his head sharply. "No, and I hope she never sees it. I'm planning to burn it when I get a chance, without her knowing," Oliver revealed as he started to walk away. Hoping to change the topic, he asked with a smirk, "How is it going with Shado?"

Slade just lightly pushed his shoulder and walked ahead to check the next set of traps. After all, one rabbit would not be enough for four people for supper.

Camp site…

Felicity was drenched in sweat from her training, she worried that the thin shirt he wore transparent. Somehow, Shado only had white for Felicity when she herself was covered head to toe in dark green garbs. Why did Felicity get white?

Stopping, they heard footsteps and took their fighting stances. It sounded like voices were being carried through the trees of the forest, but what they spoke of was indecipherable. So, intrigued and cautious, they waited to see who it was, when out of the woods came none other than Slade and Oliver.

The two men returned to see that both girls were in fighting stances. Immediately, in the blink of an eye, Oliver noticed that Felicity's shirt was very close to being see-though.

The girls dropped their positions, shaking their heads.

Shado walked up to Slade and shoved his shoulder, admonishing him, "Did you have to scare us like that?" Regardless of his answer, she kissed his cheek.

Felicity realized that Oliver was looking at her t-shit and spun around on her heel. "I think it's time for me to go wash up." She ascertained nervously, walking into the plane at a fair speed. Getting new clothes, she headed out to the small pond nearby.

Slade motioned to Oliver, "Go with her."

Handing his bow and quiver to Shado, he needed no further prompting to follow her.

The pond…

Felicity didn't notice Oliver, so she began to strip without concern. She hadn't suspected him either, given that their relationship hadn't moved beyond gentle kisses and falling asleep in each other's arms.

Felicity wadded into the water mindlessly. However, when she heard a noise and turned, she surprisingly discovered that Oliver had followed her into the water.

Covering herself up with her arms, she squealed, "What are you doing here!?"

Oliver did not reply; he simply swam toward her and moved her arms so they could not cover up her chest, easily placing them around his neck. Their bodies pressed together, they were naked and skin-to-skin. He kissed her forehead, her cheek then took her lips. Under the water, Felicity could feel Oliver's penis getting hard with just the kisses they shared and it was not the first time this had happen. When they would kiss at night she would feel the same affect but he would pull away.

Felicity decided to rise to his challenge: she compressed her chest to his. The water reached Oliver's chest but is was not deep enough that his feet didn't touch the bottom. Felicity, on the other hand, was quite fortunate that she was secure now that her arms encircled his neck. She was so distracted by kissing Oliver and she did not notice the way he subtly brought them both to the shoreline. He moved toward the shore and led Felicity onto a patch of grass nearby. Felicity released her hold of him in order to rest her hands on his chest, but before she could touch him, Oliver snatched up both of her wrists and pinned them down over her head.

The surprise in her eyes lit his fire more than he could say; there was so much sexual frustration vibrating off of him and if he let Felicity touch him, Oliver knew he would instantly explode. He didn't want this moment of theirs to end before it even started – it had been a year since he had been intimate with anyone and every cell in his body was on edge need to release the sexual tension.

Oliver didn't want to rush this he wanted Felicity to pleasure not pain he moved one hand to her apex and felt that she was already wet. He slid a finger inside of her body and felt her tightness' he knew at once that she was a virgin. He let go of her hands and pulled his finger out, almost leaping off of her body.

Felicity lifted herself onto her elbows, looking at him with borderline dejection, "Why did you stop?"

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. "You're a virgin." He stated, sounding surprised.

"How right you are! …What, you don't sleep with virgins?" Felicity jokingly asked, even though she was most definitely unamused. She had been waiting for this – she'd been waiting for him to get some guts to do it, and when he finds out she's a virgin, he's pulling away? She was growing more and more upset the longer it took him to answer.

"It's not that Felicity… Do you really want your first time to be in the grass, on this island?"

She pushes him off of her, exclaiming, "Yes, I do. I have NO idea if we will ever get off this island and – hey, you're a healthy, sexy guy, I'm a pretty awesome girl – I thought that you wanted me too. But, well, I guess these last six months? This was just some other kind of 'physical' training for you and I was your weapon of choice."

Once Felicity stood, Oliver rose, staring her down. She was starting to pick up her clothes in a well-deserved, angry huff when Oliver's hand grabbed hold of her wrist. She dropped everything she was holding and suddenly found herself pinned to a tree trunk. Her hands were above her head once again, with Oliver's face an inch from hers.

"I wanted you three mounts ago! I just did not want to push you ever time we kissed. I just wanted to throw you on the ground and rip you clothes off but I held back! I waited for your go ahead because I do not want you to regret anything."

Somehow, this speech was getting Felicity wet. This rough side of Oliver was turning her on more and more, with every word he spoke. A moan slipped passed her lips and that only made the hand on her hip tighten. Oliver's hips jerked, bringing his body closer to hers.

He moved his head close to Felicity's shoulder just so he could whisper in her ear, "This will hurt let me know if it is too much."

All of a sudden, he entered her body in one swift motion and masked her screams with a fiery kiss. He did not move, allowing Felicity to adjust to his size. He did not like the painful look in her eyes, so he showered her with kisses; her cheek, her forehead, anywhere he could caress, he did his best to try and distract her from the pain.

Felicity moved her hips letting Oliver know that the pain had lessened. Oliver slowly pulled out and then pushed back in, testing the water see if everything was fine with Felicity. As he pushed back, a moan left Felicity's mouth – that reassured Oliver that he had not hurt her too much.

Hearing more moans coming out of Felicity's mouth, feeling the way that her hands were scratching at his back gave Oliver more incentive to speed up the rhythm. Oliver moved them to lie on the grass so he did not hurt Felicity's back. He also slowed down the pace – he wanted to make this last for Felicity, given that it was her first time and he did not want to rush it.

Oliver felt Felicity's muscles tighten around his cock. For her first time, she was very sensitive indeed. Her nails dug into his back as his rhythm quickened. He tried to keep a slow pace but with Felicity matching his rhythm, it made him impatient, wanting her to cum. So, his thrusts grew faster and harder to the point where all she could do was scream.

"Fuck yes, Oliver!"

That was all he needed to hear as he slammed into her until it felt as though he was going to break her. But Felicity held on, staying strong through it all. When she yelled through her climax, Oliver felt her juices seep around his cock and pulled out of her, moving one of his hands to his cock in order to relieve himself over her body. He then collapsed at her side.

"I will need to wash up again." Felicity looked at Oliver with a big smile on her face and cuddled closer to him. Oliver put his arms around her and pulled her close. They laid there for a few minutes before Oliver picked her up in his arms and move them back to the pond.

Oliver gently washed the cum off of her, letting his hands move slowly over her body, careful not to move over her sensitive areas. They did not have time for another round and he did not what her to be too sore tomorrow. Once they were done washing, they moved to their clothes, dried off with their towels and then dressed.

They walked back to the camp site hand in hand and big smiles on their face. When they arrived at the camp site, they saw Shado and Slade talking to each other. They look up when they heard Oliver and Felicity approaching them.

"How was the bath?" Shado inquired with a small smirk on her face. Slade couldn't hold a straight face for long and started to laugh.

At that, Oliver knew that somehow, Shado and Slade knew what happen at the pond. Oliver knew that he would never live it down, however, he was okay with that. Felicity blushed, feeling like she was busted by her parents. Oliver and Felicity both knew now that things had changed between them – Oliver and felicity looked at each other they knew now that they would have to work hard to get off the island together.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8-Five Years Later_ **

Oliver was standing on a hill side when he spotted a fishing boat. It was as if his body sprang into action of its own accord, before his mind could truly comprehend what it was he saw: a chance to finally return home. He fired an arrow towards a pile of logs that were set up for a bonfire. He took notice the instance that the fishermen saw the raging flames and raced his way back to camp in order to get Felicity. He kept an eye on the boat along his way, his gaze fixed on it; he needed to make sure that it was coming to the shoreline.

This was their first chance in years to return to Starling City and Oliver knew that he needed to take it – they needed to make it home.

"Felicity, we're leaving." Oliver picked her up in his arms without so much as another word and pushed his body to its limit as he carried them both to a long awaited salvation.

**_Starling City Hospital, on a T.V in a Hallway_ **

"We have some breaking news for you now: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have reportedly returned after having disappeared nearly five years ago. The Starling City scoialite and MIT student were found by fishermen in the North China Sea and presumed dead following the accident at sea which sunk the vessel known as The Queen's Gambit. No survivors were recovered at the time of the accident.

"Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture in the Starling City club scene.  
Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board the same ship as his son, but has now been officially confirmed as deceased. However, no explanation has been given as to why Ms. Smoak was on the The Queen's Gambit." The reporter's voice boomed form the television set as patients and workers of the hospital alike watched with high interest.

Just outside of Oliver's room, a few steps down the hall, an esteemed and expensive doctor was reporting on his condition to his mother, "He is covered in scar tissue. Second degree burns on his back and arms, X-rays show that they never properly healed.

"Has he said anything about what happened?" Moira Queen asked the doctor, trying to remain logical as she continued to take in the news of her son's return.

"No. He's barely said anything. Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found." He explained with gentleness in his tone.

"What about Felicity?" Moira asked the doctor, the tension in her posture seeming as though it was holding her upright as she took in the explanations she was being given.

"She is just as bad if not a little worse off than him. She may never be able to have children; her abdomen has sustained so much damage

The sympathetic look on the doctor's face was kind, but it did nothing to ease the sick uneasiness that had plagued Moira since she had heard of her son's return. It felt as though the grief she had only just come to terms with was all for not, and she was a mother once more to a young man she thought she'd never see, or speak to, or hold ever again. Now, to hear of his condition revived those motherly instincts that had long been forgotten for the young boy she had raised and all of his mischievous boyhood ways; the emotional whiplash she was currently experiencing was only second to her need to see the face of one of the two men her life she thought she had lost all those years ago.

After a slight show of gratefulness to her son's doctor, Moira walked in to Oliver's room as if she was as right as rain, appearing strong for the maimed man before her. It took her breath away to see him though, and it showed when she said his name, "Oliver."

"Mom." Oliver greeted her with such a tender smile that was just as genuine as the hug he gave her. Their embrace lasted a few moments while both mother and son got their fill of one another after such a long time apart. When they moved to separate, her impatient son asked, "Where is Felicity?"

"She is in another room at the moment." Mrs. Queen informed him, not at all surprised by his blatant disregard for his own condition.

His eyes grew a tad serious as he stated, "I need to see her, or she needs to be brought here; she cannot wake up alone—"

As if on cue, they suddenly heard a scream shooting down the hallway. Oliver ran on instinct as he immediately left the room. Moira followed him at a much slower pace, only to spot Felicity frantically running around the hallway in a nearly hysteric state.

In the blink of an eye, Oliver embraced her in his arms. "It is okay, Felicity. You're safe. We're home." He could feel her tears on his chest through the shirt that his mother got for him. He led them back to his hospital room while rubbing her arm reassuringly, whispering hushed words to soothe her.

Moira was shocked – and looked the part, too – after seeing Felicity's extreme reaction to any sort of separation from Oliver. After witnessing such an unfortunate scene, it gave her all the more confidence to inform them both, "The doctor said you two can be released. However they seem to not be able to reach your mother Felicity so you may have to stay here a little longer." Moira said with some glee in her tone; she felt no need to hide her desire to separate them as soon as possible. (One more line here to explain why she wants that would bring this paragraph to a proper close)

"Felicity can check herself out, mom – she's an adult. I will wait for her and we will go together to the mansion." Oliver spoke with a firm voice, refusing to acknowledge the unease he felt from his mother as he focused on the woman in his arms.

**_Queen Mansion_ **

They walked into the mansion while Oliver held Felicity close in his arms.

Leading them inside, his mother transformed into a proper hostess as well as a mother. "Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing. I will ask Raisa to set a room up for Felicity." Moira explained. With a gentle smile, she wore a look of nostalgia, as if remembering a time when Oliver used to frequent his room, before he had been lost at sea.

Oliver gazed down at Felicity's face, even though he expected to see that worried expression that she had worn most of the day, "No, mother. Felicity will be staying in my room."

That once happy look in Moira's eyes was extinguished almost immediately, "That is not acceptable, Oliver. I understand you have been on an island together for quite some time and are used to seeing each other constantly, but you are home in Starling City now, in my house, and I will not tolerate her in your room."

"Mother, my wife will be staying with me." Oliver decreed, caring quite little for the look of shock the filtered Moira's face. It seemed he had stunned her into silence, but it would never been known for certain, as the other members of the family suddenly entered foyer.

"Oliver. It's damn good to see you." A middle-aged man with dark skin walked right up to Oliver and shook his hand with a firm, business-like grip.

Oliver was a little confused as to who this man could be, when his mother answered his unspoken question, "It's Walter. Walter Steele? You must remember Walter, your father's friend from the company."

Oliver pretended to remember the man with a dramatic 'ah' before he spotted someone he genuinely remembered and was happy to see for the first time in years. "Raisa!" Oliver greeted his housekeeper.

She took Oliver into a hug, "Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He heard that you have returned and wants to join you for dinner as soon as he can. And who might this lovely lady be?"

Oliver moved Felicity to stand right at his side as he replied, "This wonderful woman is my wife, Felicity Smoak, now Queen. As happy as she is to meet you all, we should really head up to my room and freshen up before dinner." With a chorus of understanding, Oliver gracious led Felicity towards the grand staircase, hoping to escape the overwhelming feeling of suddenly being thrusted back into the world of Starling City, while the Island was still fresh in his mind from mere days ago.

However, all of that changed before he even reached the stair case, as footsteps were heard barreling towards them. Knowing that sound, Oliver turned his head just in time to see his one and only sister Thea.

"Ollie?"

With a softer voice than he intended, Oliver smiled as he said, "Hey, sis."

Thea did not bother to contain herself as she ran to him and accepted his awkwardly given, one-arm hug. Though he did not let go of Felicity, Oliver had missed his sister just as much as she was showing that she missed him. For his ears only, he heard her whisper into his shoulder, "I knew it…I knew you were alive! I missed you so much."

"You were with me the whole time, Thea. If you let me freshen up first, I will properly introduce you to this wonderful woman I have here in a little bit, alright? We'll see you soon

Once Thea reluctantly let him go, the couple then headed up to Oliver's bedroom, both somewhat relieved to have the chance to breathe after such an exuberant set of introductions. As they got closer to his door, however, Felicity didn't seem to be losing any of her edge.

Oliver opened the door and led Felicity into the room, putting his hand on her lower back as he guided her inside. He watched as she looked around the room, but it felt as though she wasn't truly taking anything in. After closing the door behind them, Oliver released her from his hold and questioned, "Felicity, look at me and tell me, what is going on? Why are you on edge?"

"Oliver, I can tell that your mom doesn't like me and I don't know why. Does your mom even know what I am, besides being your wife? That I am an MIT graduate? Usually, people think that's pretty impressive."

"Yes, she knows who you are; my father told her about you and about your father being a collage friend of his, how he left you and your mother." Oliver, realizing that that was an extremely private thing to mention, moved to wrap his hands around his wife in a softer attempt to soothe her. When that didn't seem to work, he sighed, and switched his focus to something that was much safer to discuss. "Why don't we shower, get changed for dinner, and deal with everything after?" He made sure to sound as though it was a request, even though they both knew it was more of a plan for their evening instead.

Felicity put the brakes on, digging her heels into the carpet then as a thought struck her, "Oliver, I don't have anything to change into."

Oliver walked into his closet and noticed that there was a showcase there attached to the suitcase there was a note attached to it, it was from Felicity’s mother.

He walks out with the suitcase “It looks like your mother sent some things.” Showing Felicity the suitcase.

Then, Oliver walked himself and Felicity over to the bathroom. He opened the shower door, turned on the water, undress himself them helped Felicity with her clothes and led them into the stall. Oliver was happy that the shower was surrounded by glass walls, knowing that Felicity had grown afraid of small, confined places over the past few years on the island. He took a wash cloth and some soap to wash him and Felicity, almost as if he was hoping to wash away some of the fears she had acquired or some of the trials they had been forced to face over the past five years that had been too much to take. More than anything though, he wished that being back home in Starling City would bring back the glow in Felicity's eyes.

As Oliver washed Felicity's tired body, he couldn't help but think back on everything that happened on the island, only to think forward and anxiously wonder about everything he had to get done now that he was home. Recalling what his father told them, he knew they had a mission now and he was planning to fulfill it.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9- the welcome home_ **

“What did I tell you? Yachts suck.” A man walks up to Oliver and hugs him.

“Tommy Merlyn.” Oliver smile at his friend.

“I missed you, buddy.” Tommy answers back.

“I missed you too; I would like you to need my wife Felicity.” Oliver put his arm around Felicity waist moving her close to his.

A shock appears on Tommy’s face before he can say anything they are escorted to the dining room table to eat.

“What else did you miss? Super bowl winners Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead I think.”

“What was it like there?” Thea asks

“Cold.” Oliver and Felicity replay at the same time, it brought a smile to Oliver face to hear Thea’s voice again..

“Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on.” Tommy smiled he was hoping to get more out of Oliver about Felicity.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Moira replays happily.

“Good. Then I was hoping to go into the office.” Oliver adds.

Oliver looked at Felicity to see if she would have any objections to it,all she did was looked in his eyes and nodded her head yes it was OK.

“Good” Thea expressed happily “I can take Felicity shopping, she need clothes if she is staying here.”

Oliver was happy that Thea was being nice to Felicity, he also know that the clothes that where in his closet would not last long.

“That is a good idea Thea but please be cautious she is not used to all the commotion that this family is used to. Also remember it’s been five years since we’ve been around a lot of people.”

“There’s plenty of time for all that.” Walter interrupted “I’m sure your doctors would prefer you take some time. Queen Consolidated isn’t going anywhere.” He continued

There was some tension after that, which was interrupted when Raisa returns with a bowl of pears. That Oliver had asked for when she stumbled and dropped the bowl.

“I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver...” Raisa say.

Oliver whispers to her “Ni dlya kogo ne volnuites, Raisa” he then notices that people are looking at him.

Tommy looks at him surprised “do you speak Russian?”

Walter is also the surprised at Oliver “I did not realize that you took Russian in college Oliver.”

Oliver looks at Walter with a straight face “I did not realize that you wanted to sleep with my mother Walter.” Felicity let out a small gasp she did not expect Oliver to be so straight forward.

She placed her hand on Oliver’s to try to keep he clam.

Moira looks at Thea.

Thea replies “I didn’t say anything.”

“She didn’t. When I shook his hand at the hospital I smelled your perfume on him.”

“Oliver, Walter and I got married; I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. I did not want to ruin your recovery.” His mother informed him.

Oliver did not want to deal with this right now so he turned to Felicity and then addressed the table “may we please be excused?"

Moira nodded her head.

Oliver and Felicity got up and went back to their room. In the back ground they heard Tommy asking for Oliver steak.

_**Oliver’s Bedroom** _

Felicity drops on to the bed as Oliver closes the door.

“That was an interesting dinner.” Felicity announces from lying on her back on the bed.

Oliver locks the door and moves to Felicity, he leans over her and begins to unbutton the blouse she is wearing; he is rewarded with a moan and her hands running through his hair. He moves the blouse off of Felicity and begins to give her little pecks from her collarbone going down to the valley of her breast. He throws the blouse over his shoulders and goes to undo her bra once he pulls that off her shoulders as well and makes it join the floor.

Oliver’s hands move to her breast loving how they fit just right in his hands. He moved his mouth to her right breast replacing his hand. Oliver right hand moved down her side to her waistband of her jeans. He unbuttons them he lets go of the left breast so both hand are pulling her pants and underwear off. His mouth follows the trail from her valley down to her belly bottom, kisses both hip bone.

Oliver’s lips move to the inside of her thighs leaving little pecks in his wake, he wanting to take things slow because on the island they did not have that luxury. Oliver wanted to hear her scream, and he knew just how to do it. He pulled he jean off her and move his hand up her ankle over her knees and to her thighs opening them for him. Oliver was able to see that she was already wet and juices flowing. He held her thighs in please and licked her; he was rewarded with a small moan and her hips jerked. This brought a smile to his face, he liked having Felicity at his mercy he knew that she had power and this was her trusting him.

Oliver licked her again and slowly moved two fingers in her. She was so wet that he could slide his fingers with no resistance. He loved it when Felicity was his wet it made him know that they had not lost the love. That her body still reacted to him, Oliver sliding his tongue in her virginal and rolled it he was rewarded with her hands flying to his scalp and pushing his tongue and face closer to her, her hips met his mouth so to hold her their Oliver moved his hands to her ass and increased his movements caused her jerk, moan and grad his head harder.

He could not take it anymore he let of her ass, pull her hand away from his scalp undid his pants and pulled them down in a hurry Oliver notice that Felicity was looking at him with hooded eyes fill one his hands were off he slammed into her. He was rewarded with a scream a very pleasant one. Oliver lowered his chest for you is able to kiss Felicity sheet to an opportunity to please her hands on his back helping her to hold him closer.

As he slammed into her, he began to feel her walls tightening around his cock, which let him know that she was close so he quickened the pace.

“Oliver!” Felicity scream at the top of her lungs has her orgasm hits her.

Oliver can’t hold on any longer it’s been so long that they where this free. He released his seeming in her, he held her in his arms until she came back to earth. Oliver gently led them back on the bed and rolled her on her side. Oliver looked to the side of the bed and saw he shirt he reached for it and gave it to Felicity.

She looked at him confused “why do I need to put the shirt on Oliver?”

Oliver looks at her as he is sitting on the side the bed looking for some boxes “because my sister has a tendency of just walking into a room.”

As Felicity slides the shirt on she replies “but you locked the door, didn’t you?”

Oliver finds a pair boxers puts them on and lies down back next to Felicity “Yes I did however she finds a way to get in. Now let’s get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us.”

Kissing her on the lips Oliver lies down on the pillows and moves the covers over them.

_**Later that Night** _

Felicity is woken up by some thunder she looks next to her and see that Oliver is still asleep, she get up do to being thirsty. She unlocks the door and head out of the room in search of the kitchen she hears foots steps heading towards Oliver`s bedroom turns around and see Moira and Walter head in. Felicity runs to the room.

She sees that Moira and Walter are looking for Oliver; she realized that Oliver was not in the bed anymore she fallows Moira gaze and she see him on the floor by the open window. Moira is about to go wake him and Felicity runs to her and grads her hand.

“NO don’t tough him.” Felicity announces and steps closer to Oliver.

She kneel next Oliver sleeping body; she moves her hand over his face and whispers in Russian “Ладно, это мы домашние”

But does not work, one of his hands goes for Felicity’s throat but she catches it and flips him on his back and straddle his legs, pining his arms over his head. At that Oliver opened his eyes and realised what happened. He sees Felicity as him pin down with his arms over his head. Felicity notices that he’s a wake and let’s go of his arms. Oliver then noticed that his mother and Walter were in the room as well. He was happy that he insisted on putting underwear on.

Felicity gets off him and lets him get up. Oliver pulls her close to him and hugs her holding on tight. Oliver faces his mother as he hug Felicity. Moira notice that there was pain in his eyes. That made her realise that the Oliver that left is not the Oliver that came back.

Moira and Walter leave Oliver’s room to head back to theirs. On the way back to her room she realized that maybe Oliver has changed more than she bought.

_**Oliver’s bedroom** _

As Oliver pieces back and forth, running his hands through his hair, Felicity walks to the window and closes it. She then walks to Oliver takes one his hands and leads him back to the bed.

“What happened Felicity why was my mom and Walter in my bedroom?” Oliver adds as he lay his head down on the pillow.

“I got woken up by the thunder and decided to go get a glass of water, when I heard footsteps and saw your mother and Walter walking to the bedroom. When I came back in I noticed that you weren’t on the bed, you are lying next to an open window when your mother was about to wake you up I stopped her.”

Felicity lies down next to Oliver with her back to his chest when she feels something she turns to Oliver “Oliver are you hard?”

The corner of Oliver’s mouth rises and he pulls his arms around her waist and bring her closer to his body “maybe.”

“Oliver!” Felicity is shock that he can still be turned on after everything that happened.

He kissed her shoulder and moved one of his hands underneath the shirt she was wearing his hand came in contact with the wetness between her legs “it feels like I wasn’t the only one that got turned on.”

A wordless cry left Felicity mouth as Oliver inserted two fingers in her. Oliver pace was slow drawing out Felicity pleasure. He was repaid with her hips rubbing on his hard cock which caused him to gasp and grab her hips tighter that movement caused Felicity shirt to ride up. Her bare ass was now rubbing against his boxer covered dick. One of Felicity’s hands flew behind her underneath Oliver’s a waist band of his boxers, she pulled out his member from his boxers and began to stroke it at the same rhythm of his hands were going inside her.

Felicity movements were driving Oliver nuts so he pulled his hand out from her, graded her hand from his cock Felicity signed sadly. However she was rewarded by Oliver pulling down his boxers and slamming into her from behind.

“Fuck yes” she let out a high pitch cry.

Oliver needed a better angle there for he rolled Felicity onto her hands and knees and thrust harder into her.

“Yes like that!” Felicity muffled half of her scream into the pillow.

Oliver moved his right hand from her hips up her spine and grabbed her shoulder. Pulling her face away from the pillow he moved his hand to her chest over her breast and grabs her left breast in his hand and played with her nipple.

Felicity clutched the bed sheets tightly and cried out “Holy fuck hell yes!” pushing her ass on Oliver dick having all of him in her. Oliver slowly pulled out of her leaving just the tip in pinched her nipple and slammed back into her.

“YES!” Felicity screamed as she came undone.

Oliver did not see that coming but feeling her juices around his hard dick made him climax. His hips jerked one's twice three times before he released himself in her.

Felicity collapsed on the bed but not completely due to Oliver's arm still on her chest, he led her to lie down as he pulled his boxers back up.

Felicity was gasping for air; she couldn't remember the last time their lovemaking was this intense.

Oliver pulled the covers back over them kiss her behind her ear and cuddle next to her, he could tell from her breathing she had already passed out. He looked at the clock and notice that it was past midnight the rest of today was going to be difficult. As he fell asleep all he could think of was making sure Felicity stayed safe in his world of being a billionaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ладно, это мы домашние -It is okay we are home (Russian= Dictionary.com)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10- The day out_ **

They woke up with the sun in their face almost like the storm never happened last night. Oliver was the first to wake up with his arms tightly around Felicity he basks in the calmness of the morning.

He kisses her on her cheek and then moves his mouth to her ear “my beautiful wife it is time to weak up.”

Felicity rumbles and turns into his chest she then speaks into it “do I’m really need to go shopping with your sister.”

Oliver chuckles and lifts her face and he can kiss her lips “yes, you need to go shopping it will be good for you and me. You need to get clothes and new glasses, even though your mom FedEx some contacts you need to get your prescription checked.”

“I don’t want to.” she ducked her head back in his chest pouting like a little child.

Oliver laughed again this was a side of Felicity he hadn’t seen in a long time, he ran his fingers through her brown hair, he missed her gold locks but he had gotten used to her dark hair. With his fingers through her hair he pulls her gently up to his lips and kisses her.

“Let’s get ready we need to meet with the lawyer and then will be on our way.” Oliver got out of bed and walk to his closet when he walked out with clothes in his arms he saw that Felicity was still lying in bed.

He placed his clothes on a chair nearby and kneeled next to the bed “Felicity get out of bed you’re starting to be ridiculous. We don’t have time for this today. I’m hoping while I am out with Tommy I can find a location for our mission. Now get out of bed.” He pulled the covers away from her and walks in to the bathroom to get ready his tone was harsh.

Grumbling Felicity got out of bed she was nice and comfy, why did Oliver have to get her out of it. It has been so long sins they laid in a bed. Felicity already hated this day and it just began.

She walked the closet to see if there was and more clothes for her, she found more jeans and tops not her most favorite thing to wear. So she had to make sure to buy dressed and skirts, she would have to looking into her MIT classes see if there was a way for her to finish them.

Has she walks in the bathroom she still hear the shower, shedding she shirt she opens the glass door and steps in behind Oliver wrapping her arms around his waist. His hands come down from his hair and his places them over hers, intertwining their fingers.

She lifts herself on her toes and kisses his Dragon tattoo. Oliver lets go of their hand and turns to her, he lowers his head and plants a forceful kiss on her lips like if this was the last time they would be able to kiss or see each other.

Oliver move her till her back was on the shower wall, he kneeled down in front of her took one of her legs in his hand and placed it over his shoulder leaving her open to him. He licked his lips then move to center. His other hand lay on her abdomen holding her in place, with his lips to her center he test her with his tongue and her hips came off the wall a little. Oliver put pressure back on her abdomen so she was lush on the wall again; he moved her mouth back to her center and play with her folds with his lips and teeth nipping them lightly.

Felicity moved her hands from the shower wall to Oliver’s hair bringing his lips closer to her folds begging for more. Oliver inserted his tongue in her that made Felicity grab onto his hair tighter. He rolled his tongue inside her and laying kisses on her center felicity can’t take anymore and exploded seeing stars in her eyes. Her hands loose on Oliver scalp and moved into the wall for support. He kept licking at her in juice untilled he felt her come down from her orgasm. On the back of his leg he felt the water get cold so he lowered it Felicity leg got up there passively on the lips and then when to turn the water off.

Oliver held on to Felicity’s waist as they walked out of the shower. He grabbed two towels off the towel rack, he wrapped one around Felicity he notice that she was still a little shaky there for lifted her up onto the counter then wrapped a towel around his waist. When Oliver looked back up he notices that Felicity was leaning on the mirror with their eyes close breathing slowly in and out, trying to catch her breath.

Oliver walks to saint and grads two tooth brushes he puts toothpaste on both of them, he then taps Felicity on the thigh and hands her a toothbrush and he begins to brush his teeth. She open her eyes see what Oliver wanted when she noticed that there was a toothbrush for her so she took brushing her teeth with her eyes close.

Once she was done she opened her eyes and spat into the sink. She notices that Oliver had finished brushing his teeth and was waiting for her. He picked her up and carried her back to the room, sat her on the bed and went back to the bathroom to retrieve their clothes. When he came back in the room he notice that Felicity was lying flat on the bed with her legs still dangling over the end of it and eyes closed.

Oliver drops to close on nearby chair then walks to Felicity he undoes her towel and that causes her to open her eyes and released a moan from her lips.

“Oliver I thought you said we didn’t have time to stay in bed”

“We don’t but I want to apologize for my harsh tone of before.” He leans down and kisses her lips. Then goes and gets her clothes from the chair and laid them down next to her. He moves back to a chair and starts putting on his clothes.

Felicity got up leaving her towel on the bed and reached for her clothes, as she got dress she would do little glances at Oliver and noticed that he was doing the same thing to her. Once dressed the left the room hand in hand.

As they walked down the stair case they heard voices coming from the sitting room, they approach the area and saw that Moira was talking to the lawyer already.

“So Oliver and Felicity will have to signing these papers they may have to go to court just to validate who they are.” The lawyer informs Moira.

“What about this thing about then being married?” Moira questions him.

“While they weren’t really alive therefore they are not married there’s no paper document about it.”

This brings a smile to Moira’s face; she may not hate Felicity at the same time she did not feel like she belonged in this family and for Oliver.

That is when Oliver and Felicity entered the room, “what do Felicity and I in need to do or sign to say that we’re married?”

This sentence brought shock to Moira face “Oliver think about this what about Laurel?”

Shaking his head he couldn’t believe that his mother was bringing that up at the exact moment that Felicity was standing next to him.

“Mother we will discuss this at a later time at this moment we will sign the papers that we are live and we will go about our day.”

At that moment and doorbell rings and Thea walks down the stairs, “Felicity I am ready to go shopping.” she say just as Tommy walks into the room.

Thea intertwined her arm with Felicity and began walking toward the front door; Oliver and Tommy follow them out. Once outside Tommy lead Oliver to his car as Felicity and Thea went into another car with a driver and off they went.

**_The mall_ **

As Felicity and Thea walk around the mall Felicity was feeling a little twitchy she hadn’t been around people in five years. Felicity felt like people were staring at her like a recognized her from the news. She was not liking this one bit but she did not show it, Felicity did not want to disappoint Thea and in retrospect she did need clothes.

“Oh Felicity looked as outfit, I am so happy Mom let me miss school for this.” Thea expressed excitedly she was happy to have someone to go shopping with.

Felicity turns to see what Thea is looking at in the display glass she sees an outfit someone dark wash skinny jeans and an almost see throw steel blue blouse.

“That outfit would look so good on you.” Thea point to the display manioc

“I agree however I would also like to get some dresses and skirts for when I start working.” Felicity add.

“That is a good idea it also give Oliver easy access” Thea winked at her.

Felicity blushed and walked around Thea into the store; Thea laughed and followed her into the store. Felicity went straight to the sundress section and skirts and blouses when Thea had catch up to Felicity she was looking at a teal sundress it had a bow like belt it was made out of cotton and had an embroidery look to it.

As Felicity looks thorough the racks of clothes she realizes that she doesn’t have any money to buy the clothes. So she begins to put the clothes back in place, Thea notices this and when to take a close back off the racks.

“Felicity why you are you putting the clothes back I thought you like the dress.”

Looking down at the floor Felicity replay “I do like them but I just realized I don’t have money to pay for them.”

Thea laughs and starts directing them to the changing rooms “who said anything about you paying for them you are Oliver’s wife therefore I will be paying.

From inside a changing room Felicity replies “Thank you but I don’t think your mom would like that very much.” muffling a little as she was trying on a dress.

Felicity walks out to show Thea the dress she tried on she notices that Thea isn’t even looking up she is looking at a magazine so she clears her throat making Thea look up.

Seeing Thea eyes Felicity twirled around in her dress “so what do you think?”

“I think that you really miss wearing dresses.”

Felicity stopped twirling a blush reached her cheeks “maybe I do.”

Felicity finish trying on dresses and then walked to the cash would Thea paid for the clothes and walked out. As they walk through the mall stopping in shoe stores and accessory stores.

Not paying attention Thea dumped into Felicity when she came to a stop, looking up from her cell phone she notices that Felicity stopped in front of an electronic store. Felicity eyes got wide when she saw all the new technology that has come out in the last five year.

The way that Felicity was looking at the electronics made Thea think of a kid on Christmas day. So in they went into the store to see all the new gadgets that have come out. Once all the shopping was done and Felicity had seen an eye doctor they headed on home.

**_Out with Tommy_ **

A silver Mercedes Benz sports car drive quickly down the streets of the starling city, some music can be heard from the speakers.

“Your funeral blew.” Tommy spoke over the music.

With this mod green on his face Oliver replied “Did you get lucky?”

With the angry on his face time the answer “Fish in a barrel. They were so sad”

“No.” Oliver replied shaking his head.

“And huggy.” Tommy continued “And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash.”

“At my what?” Oliver was feeling a little on easy, it seemed that Tommy forgot that he was married.

“You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything.” Tommy said all excitedly.

“Tommy you do remember I’m married”

“So bring the wife with you it will be like wedding reception that you never got and I will get all the chicks.”

Tommy stopped the car just at the edge of [the Glades](http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Glades) territory “And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway?” **  
**

“No reason.” Oliver looked around at all the empty buildings covered in graffiti. Looking to his right outside the window he sees his father’s old Steel Factory giving him an idea for his and Felicity is lair.

“So what'd you miss the most, steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex.” Tommy asks as he looks at Oliver. **  
**

Oliver gives Tommy on odd look.

“OK maybe not that meaningless sex. So how is Felicity in bed?” Tommy tries to fish for information.

Ignoring Tommy comment Oliver said one word “Laurel”

“Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who isn't?” Tommy was a little confused what Oliver wanted to see her.

**_CNRI_  
**

A dark skin woman hands a folder to a white female “Laurel, I just got this from Hunt's lawyers. They filed a change of venue. We are now in front of Judge Grell.”

“Hunt funded Grell's reelection campaign.” Laurel State the obvious.

“Mm-hmm.” The dark skin woman voices.

“He's got Grell in his back pocket.” Laurel continues talking.

“You know, it's fun being your friend. I get to say "I told you so" a lot.”

“Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are.” Trying to reassure her dark skin friend.

“No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies.”

“We don't need to go outside the law "to find justice." Laurel said loudly as the dark skin woman starts to walk away.

“Your dad's favorite jingle.” The dark skin woman answers back to Laurel.

Laurel gets to work toward that happen in inch of Adam Hunt on it, she sees Oliver standing in front of it.

“Hello, Laurel. Can we talk?” Oliver asks.

Laurel leaves Oliver outside of CNRI and sees Tommy at the door she glared at him by continues to walk out with Oliver.

“You went to law school. You said you would.” Oliver stated the obvious with his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Yeah. Everyone's proud.”

“Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?”

“Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?”

“No. Not really.”

“Why are you here, Ollie?” **  
**

“To apologize.”

“Apologize for what trying to convince my sister to come on a yacht with you cheating on me with my sister or when my sister did not want to go with you it took some other girl instead. Take your pick.” Moira replied harshly.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but before he can Laurel starts up again “Who is she anyway is some bimbo you had on the side. I'm hearing on the news that she is your wife. When you're seeing her when you are dating me? You know what I don’t want to know.”

Laurel walks back and forth of CNRI and sees Tommy waiting there for them, before she walks in she speaks to Tommy “How did you think that was gonna go, Tommy?” she walks back inside.

Tommy says to himself “About like that.”

Tommy Oliver starts walking back to Tommy's car which was parked in an alley way near the building “Ok, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat Sushi all day. What do you say?” Tommy said as he goes for its ease of his car.

Oliver was so distracted by Tommy that he did not hear the gray van driving up behind them in the alley until it was too late and two men in a red mask were in front of them. One man shot Tommy with a try and start then shot Oliver in the neck with one. Oliver vision was getting blurry and as he blacked out he felt one of men take pick him up and put him in the van. **  
**

**_Abandoned warehouse_ **

Oliver wakes up, feeling that he's sitting on a wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back with some zip ties. He opened his eyes and sees a man wearing a red mask in front of him. He notices it was that there are two more a little further away.

“Mr.Queen. Mr. Queen! Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions.” the man in front of him asks.

When Oliver doesn't answer them at electric shoots him with a stun gun.

“You give me the answers. Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?” The man insists. **  
**

A little groggy Oliver answer is “Yes, he did”

“What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?”

Before answering him Oliver looks to see where Tommy is and notice as that he is still at a conscience on top of a wooden pallet.

“He told me I'm gonna kill you.” Oliver replies and looking at man straight in the face.

The man in front of him last and looks at his companions “You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair.”

Oliver pulls his hands from behind him “Not anymore.”

When the kidnappers realize this they start taking out their guns. Oliver takes the chair and breaks it over one of the kidnapers head. He uses the broken leg to stop that kidnaper her in the chest. The second kidnaper shoots at Oliver but he grabs one of his companions to block the bullets.

That kidnapper with a gun starts to one out of the space that Oliver was being held in. Before running after the kidnaper Oliver goes and checks on Tommy, feeling that he still has a pulse he pursues after the kidnaper.

The remaining kidnapper running through the warehouse and took off his mask. He looked around as she ran to see where Oliver was, looked up and noticed that Oliver was running on the catwalk about him. He pointed his gun at Oliver and began to shoot. Oliver dodge the bullets and saw some chains that he can hang from. What Oliver was at the end of the catwalk he used one of the chain's as a role to get down landing a right in front of the kidnaper.

Being held in a headlock the kidnapper spoke “You don't have to do this.”

“Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret.” Oliver said as she snaps the man's neck.

**_Queen Mansion_ **

Just as Felicity looks up from her tablet they stop in front of the mansion she notices that there are police cars outside in the driveway she dropped her tablet on the seat and runs inside.

“Oliver, Oliver” Felicity yells frantically around the house.

From the sitting room Oliver heard felicity yelling his name therefore he got up and went to meet up with her not letting detective Lance finish his sentence.

Once he reached her he pulled her into a hug he let her realise in his arms Oliver then took her face in his hands to make her look at him “Felicity calm down everything is fine there was just an incident.”

He then a walk them back into the sitting area just as Thea was walking in with the shopping bags and Felicity new tablet in her hands.

Tommy slid over leaving space for Oliver and Felicity to sit on the couch. He then turned back to detective Lance letting him continue.

Detective Lance continued “So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?”

“I don't know. Find him and you can ask.”

Detective Lance looks at Tommy “Yeah, what about you? You see the hood guy?”

“I saw just movement. Everything was blurry. I was kind of out of it.” Tommy answers.

“Yeah, it's funny, isn't it? One day back and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?”

“Were you able to identify the men?” Moris asks.

Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe.”

“I don’t find your tone appropriate, Detective.” Moira shot back

Detective Lance then noticed that the female that Oliver ran to was holding on to him tightly.

“Take it up with the Chief-of-D’s, then. In the meantime, case lands on my desk, I work it, Care to share who this young woman next to Oliver is?”

“This woman is my wife Felicity.” Oliver replied.

Oliver received a runt from his mother with that statement.

“She is the other survivor from the ship.” Detective Lance pointed out.

“Yes detective she is.” Oliver said in a stern voice.

Walter was having enough of this and got up “If Oliver thinks of anything else, he’ll get in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming.”

Walter walks the officers out, once he turned in to the sitting room he directs him gaze to Moira “Moira you may not be happy about Oliver being married however we do not need to announce it to everyone.”

He walks out of the room leaving Felicity, Oliver, Thea and Moira there. Moira take that as her cue to leave as well.

“Well that was interesting” Thea broke the silence.

That gets Oliver and Felicity attention, Oliver notices that Thea is holding something in her hands “Thea what that in your hands.” **  
**

She looks down and notices that she is holding Felicity is new tablet “Oh this, this belongs to Felicity we passed by an electronic store and this caught her attention. I was going to show her how to use it but with in seconds she knew how to do everything.” She handed tablet back to Felicity.

Thea then left the room to direct the driver where to bring their backs, Felicity attention moved back to the tablet. Oliver saw a small sparkle in her eyes as she looks at tablet. Oliver noticed that this little electronic device was bringing back the bright eyed Felicity.

“Happy to have your hands on technology again Felicity?” Oliver questions smirk. “let’s go up to the room I want to see what you bought and I will tell you how my day was.”

He let them up the stairs through the hallway to their room. Felicity attention was still on the tablet. Oliver opened the door to their room making sure that Felicity did not bang into it. Her attention really wasn’t on where they were going.

He sees that driver had dropped all of Felicity shopping bags in the room, seeing that her attention still was on him he went to see what she bought. Hearing a noise from the shopping bags Felicity head shot up ran to Oliver and pushed him away from them.

“No you don’t get to see when it bought just yet.” **  
**

“Not even what in the Victoria Secret bag.” Oliver’s face fell.

Felicity shook her head. **  
**

“Fine how about you put your shopping away and I will tell you how might day went.” Oliver went to lie on the bed as Felicity grabs her shopping bags. So that’s how the rest of the afternoon weight with Oliver depicting what happened to him and why the cops for their. _  
_

**_Later that afternoon_ **

Oliver read something on the computer that was in his room, as Felicity was taking a nice relaxing bath.

He looks at newspaper articles that are on Adam Hunt, he then looks down at the leather bound book and notices that the name Adam Hunt is in the book. He remembers the talk that he had with Laurel.

“You are different.” Raisa say from the doorway.

Oliver turns to her not noticing that he left the bedroom door open.

Raisa continues “not like you to read a book.”

Oliver smiled at her “I missed you, Raisa.”

“No kitchen on the island” Raisa laughed **.**

“No” he answers back.

Looking around Raisa notices that Felicity is not in the room “where is your wife Oliver.”

“Relax she needed that Thea tired her out”

Raisa broke into a smile “yes Miss Thea can be quite tiresome. You have changed quite a bit Oliver I can see that you have grown into good man. I never thought I would see you with a wife but here you are. Take good care of her.” with that she left the room.

Oliver went back to looking at the book he was so lost in this thought that he got a little startled when he felt arms around his neck hanging over his chest. He turned his head around to see that Felicity had finished her bath and change into a dress.

“Are you ready to go out for a bit we will get reacquainted with the city I would like to show hands old Steel Factory I think that will be a good place for our headquarters. By the way I like the blonde hair again I started to miss it.” Oliver stands up and admires what Felicity is wearing.

He packs her on the lips and they head out of the room.

They come down the stairs and walk outside and notice a black man in a suit by a car.

Then Moira and Walter walk up to them “Oliver, Felicity I want you to meet, John Diggle. He’ll be accompanying you Oliver wherever you go.”

“Mother I don’t need a babysitter.”

“This is something I need.” Moira voice her worry.

“What about Felicity would she need a bodyguard too?” Oliver questions his mother.

“No because she is not the one that got kidnapped.”

Felicity looked at Oliver letting him know to just let it go. Oliver jesters for the man to follow they headed outside and see a town car waiting for them. Oliver opened the back passenger door for Felicity and closing when she was in. As Oliver walked to the back driver side the man was already there opening the door for him. The man got into the driver’s seat and drove away.

“What should I call you?” Oliver asks from the back seat holding Felicity hand.

Looking in the rear view mirror the man answers “Diggle’s good. Dig, if you want.”

“You’re ex-military?”

“Yes, sir. Army Rangers, 105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little over four years now. I don’t want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort or desires. Do we have an agreement? Sir?” Diggle looks in his rear-view mirror and sees that Oliver and Felicity left vehicle.

Diggle stopped the car and looks around but he can’t see them anywhere for you get back in the car and drives away. **  
**

Somewhere else in the city Oliver and Felicity are standing in front of the abandoned warehouse, they look at each other, nod their heads and then walk away back to the mansion. They have a lot of planning to do.

**_That night_ **

Oliver and Felicity were getting ready for party that Tommy insisted on throwing for them.

“So what are we gonna do about Adam Hunt? Since Tommy insist on throwing this welcome home party /engagement party for us.” Felicity turned her back to Oliver implying that she wants help with her zipper.

Oliver answer her as he finishes lifting her zipper “the party is being held close to where Adam hunt is so I'll go and do what we got do and then come back.”

Felicity walks the desk to go get her tablet “I really wish I had more than just as tablet I feel like you're going in their blind.” **  
**

Oliver took the table from her hands and put it back on the desk then took her hands in his “you will not be bring your tablet you will enjoy the party and I will meet you back there when done.”

Diggle was waiting for them outside of the mansion he opened the back passenger door for Felicity then saw Oliver walked in to the other side and get into the car.

“Put on your seat belt, sir and ma’am wouldn't want you two to miss your party.” Diggle looks at them making sure they put their seat belts on and drives to the party.

They entered the building and the music was blaring from the speakers Oliver seem to be doing fine with the noise that Felicity seemed uncomfortable she was not used to having music this loud.

With his hand on Felicity is lower back Oliver walks them deeper into the building, as they walked trying to find Tommy they saw Thea with someone.

“Ollie, hey! This party is sick.”

“Who let you in here?” Oliver questions his sister.

A little tipsy Thea answered “I believe it was somebody who said, "right this way, Miss Queen.”

“Well, you shouldn't be here.” Disappointment showed on Oliver is face.

Getting mad Thea answered “I'm not 12 anymore.”

“No. You're 17.”

“Ollie, I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you.”

“I know that it couldn't have been easy for you when I was away?”

“No. You died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals.” Thea said forcefully trying to get her point across.

“I know.”

“No, you don't. Mom had Walter, and I had no one. You guys all act like its cool let's forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kind of permanently in there, so I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this me is the best I could do with what I had to work with. Let's bounce.” Thea walks away with her companion.

Oliver looks at Felicity defeated he knew that things are going to be difference biting and inspect his sister like this. Felicity was about to say something when Oliver notices laurel walking towards them.

“You're here.” Oliver says surprisingly.

“Tommy. He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them.” she then notices felicity next to Oliver “ so this must be your wife that I've been seeing on the news.”

He turned his head to Felicity then back to laurel “Laurel this Felicity.”

Shock appears on Laurel face “so you found someone else to go on a yacht trip with you Sara told me that she turned it down.”

Felicity cannot stay quite any longer “he didn’t ask me to go on a yacht trip with him his father did.”

“I really don’t wanna get into this now; I only came because Tommy asked me to” she dismisses Felicity like she doesn’t matter and walks away.

Felicity looks at Oliver “care to explain to me what that was all about.”

“When I went out with Tommy we passed by where Laurel work I had to explain myself. She had seen your picture on the news. She was an all too happy apparently the story that Sara is going waist is that she decided not to come on the yacht.”

“We don’t have time for this here we still had a mission to do tonight. You go do what you got to do I will try and destructive everyone so they won't notice that you’re missing.”

Oliver kisses there on the lips “that is why you are the brains I’m the bronze.” And he walked away in the crowned leaving Felicity alone at the party.

As Oliver was doing the mission Felicity walked around in the party trying to distract herself from what could happen remembering the first time that she heard the name Laurel.

**_Flash Back_ **

Felicity and Oliver were sitting by that camp fire as Shado and Slade checked the perimeter, without realizing its Oliver pulled out a picture from his wallet this gets Felicity attention.

“Oliver who is that?” Felicity inquires.

“This is Laurel she was my girlfriend before I got on to the yacht.”

“You have a girlfriend and you are telling me this now after what just happened...” Felicity not finishing her sentence she was furious about this.

Oliver got up and started pacing “it’s been a year Felicity and being on this island that mean you realize that’s she and I our intoxicating to each other. All I ever did was cheat on her and she would always take me back originally her sister Sara was support to come on this trip with me.”

“Oliver I told you everything about me when we started this and told you about Cooper of the super virus I created and you just tell me about Laurel now.”

“I know that’s why you came on the trip when my father asked you to get away from it all you tell me why you got your hair why you change your appearance.” He said as he tried to get Felicity to look at him.

Shaking her head she finally look at Oliver “I can’t deal with this right now Oliver it’s too much I amgoing back inside the plane you wait for Shado and Slade.” And she walks away.

**_End of flashback_ **

Felicity was brought out of her thought by two strong arms around her waist. Looking over her shoulder to see who it was she sees beautiful blue eyes looking down at her.

“How did the mission go?”

“It went well we should be able to transfer the money once we get home.”

Before Oliver could do anything else the cops started walking into the building to shut down the party.

“Search the building roof to basement. Find him! Starling City police! The party's over, kids.” Detective Lance yells.

“Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?” he questions Tommy.

“This is a private party detective.” Tommy shot back.

“Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that? “

“Who's Adam Hunt?”

“He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends.”

“I've been out of town for A while.”

“Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day.”

“The hood guy. You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody. $2 million to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood.”

“I am happy that Sara turned you down to go on the yacht with you.”

At this point the music had died down once the officers were done searching the place and left Tommy we started the party

**_Across the street_ **

“What the hell are you talking about? $40 million doesn't just up and vanish! Untraceable?! It is $40 million! Find it! How did he do it?” Adam Hunt yelled into the phone, he was not happy about this.

**_After the party_ **

Oliver and Felicity had returned home, as they were in Oliver’s bed room getting ready for sleep.

Turning her back to Oliver and motioning him to her zipper of her dress “we’re going to start needing to set up things in the warehouse that we bought I can’t keep having you going meet people blindly it made me feel useless and I was nervous the whole time.”

Oliver kisses her shoulder as he lowered the straps of the dress “I was able to find some computers however they’re not your standard at the moment.”

He moved his hands over her shoulder letting the dress drop at a pool at her feet. She was standing in her bra and underwear as she stepped away from the dress on the floor. She walked to the bathroom with a little swing in her hips. **  
**

Once in the bathroom Felicity spoke loudly to Oliver “when should we get in contact with Shado and Slade?”

Undressing himself Oliver replied “when we have more information on what’s going on.”

Felicity comes out of the bathroom just in from pajama bottoms and t-shirt she walked the bed and got underneath the covers. Oliver only some pajamas bottoms and climbed in next to her, Felicity was holding her tablet to try and get information on the next name on the list.

**_In A Study_ **

Moira was on the phone with someone “The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver, and they never will.”

“Should we arrange another abduction?” the voice on the other end the line ask.

“ No. There are other ways of finding out what my son know.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-** **Honor Thy Father**

**_Night on the high rise building_ **

A man in green leather with a green hood stands in front of men in suits with long wool jackets on. The man began to fight throwing punches and the man in green blocks the attacks with his bow then pulls out arrows from his quiver and starts shooting them at the men.

“Who's that? Where'd he come from? What's going on here? Get the chopper back now.” A man in a suit yelled into a radio.

“Who's is guy? Whoa, whoa! Easy, wait, wait!” Marcus Redman backed away from a man dressed in leather.

“No, please” the man green leather throws a man off the roof on to another building.

“Marcus Redman, you failed this city.” The hooded individual speaks out.

“Please, don't! Please! Don't!” Marcus Redman said with his face inches away from a roof fan.

“Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money. Do it now.” The hooded figure instructs him to do.

“Okay.” Marcus Redman agreed.

**_Bedroom Queen Manson_ **

Felicity feels the bed dip behind her she turns around and sees that Oliver has returned from his mission.

“How did the mission go? Did you leave him alive?” Felicity asks as she cuddles closer to Oliver.

Placing his arms around Felicity’s waist he answered “yes I left him alive but his bodyguards on the other hand might not be. Go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow I have court and you’re heading into the office.”

Rolling over so her back is facing his chest she responds half asleep “I’m happy that Walter is letting me be part of the IT department. Until we get better computers for our hideout I will be able to use QC computer, and money will be coming in, my mother was able to send the amount that I saved up for my last semester.”

Oliver kissed her on her cheek and wrap them up in the covers tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**_Next Day_ **

Oliver and Felicity walked down the stair case in the back ground they can hear the news report on the TV.“Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than $30 million from the plan's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante.”

“This guy gets more air-time than the Kardashians, right?” Felicity remarked.

Thea look at Felicity confused “Five years on an island and you still know who they are.”

“Before going to bed we have been catching up on the five years we missed.” Oliver explains to his sister.

“But the city used to be different. People used to feel safe.” Moira spoke from chair in front of the TV.

“Aw, what's the matter, Moira? Afraid we're gonna be next?” Felicity asks curiously.

Before Moira can say anything Walter speaks “Do you have any questions about today, Oliver? It's a simple proof-of-life declaration.”

“Why is just me and not Felicity as well?” Oliver was confused on why he was the only one needing to go to court.

“It’s just you because you are Queen.” Moira replied trying to separate her son from this woman.

“Because I’ve talked to my mom and she has already taken care of everything in Las Vegas.” Felicity informs Oliver slightly cutting more out off.

“Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided.” Walter said trying to break the tension.

“It's fine, Walter, I've been in a courtroom before.”

“Four times by my estimate. You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douche bag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?” Tommy said as he walked into the sitting room.

“I wish everyone would.” Moira said disapprovingly.

Oliver received a weird look from Felicity like she couldn’t believe that he actually peed on a cop car.

“I'd hang, but we're headed to court.” Oliver changed the subject.

“I know, that's why I'm here. My best friend is getting legally resurrected; I wouldn't miss this for the world.” Tommy replied with a cocky smile.

“What about you?” Oliver asks that Thea.

“Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me” Thea replies as she walks out of the sitting area.

Oliver turns to Felicity kisses “I will see you later on tonight and we’ll look for places to live.”

Felicity went to the car that was assigned for her and head towards the office.

_In front of the courthouse_

“Are you going to testify as to what happened when the yacht sank? Are you going to talk about the boat crash? Mr. Queen, did you see Sarah Lance die?” Oliver heard as he was being crowded by photographers and reporters going up the stairs of the courthouse. Oliver began to feel close in by all the people around him. He really wished that Felicity had accompanied him as well do to her calming nature.

_Inside the courtroom_

“The boat went down, myself and Felicity Smoak where the only survivor, my father didn't make it.  
We almost died; we spent so many days on that life raft before we saw land. When we reached it, Felicity and I knew we had to find a way to survive.” Oliver told his story.

“And why is Ms. Smoak not here at the moment?” the judge asked.

“From my understanding Felicity mother has already taking care of everything back in Las Vegas.”

“Your honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's gamut five years ago.” The Queen’s lawyer spoke to the judge.

“Unfortunately we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid.” The judge expressed to the court.

_Outside the courtroom_

“Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there.” Moira leads Oliver down the stairs.

Oliver stops before reaching the first step and turns to his mother “Uh, mom that was a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow? Please?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” Oliver thanks his mother.

Oliver continues to descend down the stairs of the courthouse into the lobby when he notices Laurel. **  
**

Laurel looks up and noticed Oliver and Tommy walking towards her.

“Hi. What are you doing here?” Laurel questioned them.

“Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking, what are you doing here?” **  
**

“My job!” Laurel said with a little attitude in her voice.

“ Right, more like the D.A.'S.” a dark skin woman voice next to Laurel.

Oliver notices a third women with laurel “Hi Oliver Queen.” He introduces himself,

“Emily Nocenti.” She replies a little on the shy.

“Oliver just got back from five years on an uncharted island. Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister, a good thing that my sister decided not to go on the yacht with him, or she might have been missing or dead. And since my sister did not go on the yacht he somehow convinced another unfortunate girl to go with him. I’m surprised that she survived.” Laurel words were like venom to Oliver. **  
**

Oliver believed that it would be a good time to just leave so he said his goodbyes and walked out of the courthouse,

On the step of the courthouse

Oliver heard news reporters flocking towards a man in a suit and no hair. “Mr.Somers! Mr. Somers! What do you have to say about the accusations made by Laurel Lance?” “

“I don't know what I've done to earn this witch-hunt from miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath.  
That's all I have to say, thank you.” the man replied

Once the man was done talking to reporters noticed Oliver and began to rush towards him and Tommy.

“Oh, there's Mr. Queen Mr. Queen, do you want to follow up? What happened in there, sir? Tell us what happened inside, Mr. Queen” could be heard from the reporters.

Diggle was at Oliver side to help him get to the car and prevent the reporters from getting any closer.

“Step back everybody, please.” Diggle put his arm behind Oliver to usher him into the car.

“Can you give us a couple comments about the island, Mr. Queen? Before you go, sir, please. Couple of comments about the island, sir. What happened in there?” reporters just kept on a asking and shoving until Oliver was inside the car.

One photographer got too close “Everybody, step back. Hey man, I'll make you swallow that nikon. Back!” Diggle shove the photograph. And with his back turned to the car the car speeded away Oliver had gotten into the driver side.

“This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?” Tommy and Diggle from the side, the reporters were still clustered around them.

**_QC_ **

As Felicity walks into the lobby of Queen Consolidated she could feel the eyes of the other employees on her. She walks up to the security guards desk for that is where Walter left her employee pass. As felicity got closer to the security that she notices that there was someone there, he was wearing black dress pants with a dark blue dress shirt. Just as she approached then the man turned around and spoke.

“Hello Ms. Smoak I am Joseph Scott, head of the I.T department Mr. Steele asked me to come and escort you up.”

Taking her ID Pass she followed him to the elevators, Felicity is a little worried of what she would be doing in the IT department due to not graduating M.I.T. She did not feel that her skill were rusty however she hadn’t been near new technology in five years. As they entered the elevator Felicity became a little nervous with all the people around her.

Felicity was happy that she decided to go with a dark wash jean and turquoise cardigan with three quarter sleeves, on your feet she went with some flats. Not feeling comfortable walking in heels.

The elevator stop shaking Felicity out of her thoughts she noticed that Mr. Scott was walking out of the elevator, she rapidly follow him out of the elevator. He leaves her to the back of a hallway and opens a door a small office.

“I don’t know which included but Mr. Steele insisted that you have an office to yourself.” Mr. Scott said as he walked out the door.

Felicity looked around the office notice that she had a small desk and up to date computer. She walked around the desk put her purse on the floor and sat in the chair. She blamed on the computer found to keep away and mouse and began to look how technology has changed throughout the five years.

She looks at the computer screen and notice a yellow post at stuck to it. She pulls it down and reads ‘I hope that these accommodations are well for you, I knew that an office with too many people in its may have caused you a problem. Sincerely Walter Steele’

She will at the clock and it indicated that it was almost noon Oliver should have been at the office by now. Since he did not come and see her she figured that he had decided on another plan. She was about to make a phone call to Oliver to see why he changed his mind, when she heard footsteps coming to her office, looking up she saw that it with Walter and Moira.

Getting up she walks in front of Walter and Moira “how did court go? Did Oliver, with you or did he change his mind?” Felicity asked both of them.

“Oliver was feeling exhausted with everything that happened in court." Walter informed Felicity.

“Yes and once he was in the car he ditched Mr. Diggle again.” Moira expressed her on happing is about Oliver stitching his bodyguard.

“We should let you get back to work hope everything is going well.” as Walter walks out of the office stops turns around and looks at Moira “are you coming dear.”

Looking at Walter Moira replies “I'll be right out.”

Once she notices Walter out of the office she turns around back to Felicity “do not get too comfortable here if I had my way I will make sure the two never stepped foot in here or Queen mansion again. You were not Oliver wife, you not even the right pedigree. Do not think that I cannot convince my son that he's better off without you.” she says aggressively and leaves the office.

With that said Felicity new that winning Moira over would be next to impossible. She didn't even know if she should tell Oliver about what his mother say to her. But for the moment she had other things to deal with lead figuring out how people could forget their passwords so easily.

**_Queen Steel Factory_ **

The factory was dark with very minimal light coming from what looked to be a standing construction floodlight. From the ceiling there was a 2 inch diameter sisal rope with a knot at the end. There was a small table that looked like to be of folding one on top it there was a military type laptop.

Oliver did the only thing he knew how to blow off steam by training, climbing the role he attached to the ceiling, fighting with pipes on pipes and making some arrow heads. He then started to do research Martin Somers, that name was in his father's notebook. He knew that Felicity would be better at this research thing then him but he did not want to ask her due to it being Laurel's case. So this was going to be one name he crossed off on his own. He notices the time and gets cleaned up he wants to be home when Felicity finishes work.

**_Close to 5:00 at the Queen mansion_ **

Felicity gets out of the car and is surprised to see Oliver standing at the door waiting for her. She walks up to him giving him a needed kiss and put her arms around him needing to feel his strength, Oliver leads them inside and up to their room feeling that Felicity wanted to get away from people, once inside Felicity drops everything and collapses on the bed face down on the covers. 

Oliver picks up her purse and jacket that she dropped on the floor and places them on a chair “how was your day?” he asks as he starts to undo her shoes and take them off.

Pulling her shoes off her feet of the herd was grumbling doing to Felicity's face still being in the comforter.

“Felicity would you like to repeat that without having your face in the comforter.” Oliver laughed and he placed her shoes on the floor.

Felicity turns around and lies on her back putting her weight on her shoulder so she can see Oliver. “Let's just say that people will forget passwords even when they choose them themselves. But I was happy to be around the computers it felt like I haven't lost anything. How was your day in court? What made you change your mind about coming to the office?"

“Well” Oliver began as he moved his hands over Felicity's legs of her thigh under her skirt “Martin Somers was at the courthouse today, Laurel is prosecuting him so I thought that I would go do some research at the factory for a mission tonight.”

Felicity pushed his hands away from her thighs and got off the bed “so you decided not to come to the office because you’re ex girlfriend was prosecuting someone that is on our list. You decided to take this on yourself. Were you planning to go on a mission without even telling me tonight?” Felicity spoke as she paced back and forth in the bedroom. Felicity temper was getting the best of her but with Oliver keeping secrets it wasn’t helping her insecurity of being back in society.

“The city's police and the D.A.can't stop him Or won't. Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong. I can stop him.” Oliver was becoming furious that Felicity would not see his point of view. 

“That YOU can stop him, I thought we were a team Oliver but since we’ve gotten back it seems that you want do in this crusade alone.” Losing her patience with Oliver Felicity decided she will let him do it his way and see what happens. “Fine do it by yourself but don’t come crying to me when you need someone to look up information for you or to fix you up.” Felicity walks into the bathroom and locks the door.

Oliver sat on the bed placing his head in his hands he knew he should have kept the information about Laurel from Felicity; he did not realize that Felicity was still feeling insecure about herself.

**_Flash back_ **

_Felicity is kneeling down by a stream filling up their water bottles when she hears footsteps behind her, she drops the bottle and gets in a fighting stance._

_The person puts their hands up to show Felicity that they’re not a threat “Felicity it’s just me” Shado informs her putting her arms back down._

_Felicity calms down and returns to filling up the water bottles when Shado walks up next to her and kneels down “you seemed a little distracting back there what’s going on?”_

_Closing the length of the bottles Felicity stands up straight and turns to Shado “got Oliver looking at a picture of his girlfriend? Or ex-girlfriend? All I know is that before he went on the yacht he was seeing a girl and he didn’t even tell me. She’s gorgeous almost a super modelish, you’re more his type than I am.” Felicity speaks all in one breath looking at the ground._

_Taking her face in her hands Shado lift Felicity’s face up “Felicity that might have been his type before but you are his type now, has he gives you the indication that he doesn’t want to be with you?”_

_Felicity shakes her head no; Shado puts her arm around Felicity and leads her back to the camp site._

**_End of Flash back_ **

Felicity was brought out of her thoughts by the shower water turning cold, she turned the shower of grabs a floppy towel and wrap it around her and one around her wet hair. She opens the door of the bathroom and walks into the bedroom she sees that Oliver has already left for the night. She changes into some sweat pants and one of Oliver’s t-shirts grabbing her books on coding she settles into an arm chair and begins to re-view/ steady what she missed in the last five years.

**_The Docks_ **

Four men stand inside a warehouse at the docks one Martin Somers walks to a white hair slandered man and speaks “You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?”

Before the man can answer all the lights in the stored room go out. All I can be heard in the warehouse is the sound of arrow’s leaving the string of the bow and hitting their targets. Once the lights came back on Martin Somers saw all his man on the floor.

“What the hell? “Then he was hit when a tranquilizing dart.

When Martin Somers woke up he noticed that there was a man in a green hood and suit in front of him, he also notes that he was hanging upside down by his ankles.

“Martin Somers” Oliver began.

“Who the hell are you?” Martin Somers asks.

“You've failed this city.” Oliver pulls an arrow back on his bow.

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” The arrow that Oliver released was just a warning shot for Martin Somers

“You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't be a second warning.” Oliver shoots another arrow and it leaves a scratch on Martin Somers cheek.

**_Queen mansion_ **

Felicity walks down the stair case in search of the kitchen when she hears Moira talking to someone in the living room.

“I hired you to protect my son. Now, I'm not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the man you're hired to protect.” She hears Moira saying to his person.

She looks in the living room and sees Diggle standing there.

“With all due respect, ma'am, I never had a client who didn't want my protection.” Diggle tries to defend himself.

“I hired you. That makes me the client. Now where do you think my son is going on these chaperone-less excursions?” Moira was furious with Diggle.

“Ma'am, I truly do not know.” Diggle doesn’t know what else to say.

Felicity is about to walk in to help Diggle when she hears the front door opened slightly and Oliver walks into wearing the suit and tie that he had on before Diggle lost him. Felicity did not know that Oliver had escaped his bodyguard earlier today. When he came home earlier she thought that Diggle had dropped him off.

“And he truly doesn't.” Oliver informs his mother as he walked in holding Felicity to his side.

“Then perhaps you'd like to share with me you know, where it is you run off to.” His mother tried to get an answer from him.

“Mom for five years it has only been Felicity and I on an island.”

“I know that, Oliver.”

“Just Felicity and I.” Oliver tried to get his point across.

“I don’t understand Oliver.”

“What he’s trying to say is that we never needed to inform anyone else but each other where we were going if we ever did split up.” Felicity tried to make Moira understand.

“Please try Oliver to keep Mr. Diggle with you, it’s not safe, you've already been abducted once. There is a maniac out there, hunting the wealthy.”

“That maniac saved my life.”

“This isn't a game. I lost you once and I am not going through that again.” Moira tried to play on Oliver’s sympathy.

“Oliver promises not to ditch Diggle again, right Oliver?” Felicity answered for him making sure he understands what she is telling him. That he hacked me nice to Diggle.

“Felicity is right Digg's my guy from now on.” Oliver did not want to go against Felicity hoping that this meant she had forgiven him.

“Thank you.” Moira smiles and walks out of the room.

“I am going to go to the kitchen to get something to eat and then head back up.” Felicity places that kiss on Oliver cheek and walks away.

“Sorry to give you so much grief.” Oliver apologized to Diggle.

“I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen. You don't even come close to my definition of grief. But I tell you what you ditch me one more time; no one will have to fire me.” Diggle replies to Oliver and then walks out of the living room.

As Diggle leave the living room Oliver see Thea on her way out “Where you going?” he inquires.

Giving him attitude Thea replies “Uh somewhere loud and smoky. And don't bother trying to pickpocket my stash this time because I'm gonna go get drunk instead.”

“Thea, do you think this is what dad would want for you?” Oliver did not want to believe that Thea had turned out like this.

“Dead people don't want anything. It's one of the benefits of being dead.” Thea was getting angry with him.

“I was dead. And I wanted a lot.”

“Except for your family you've been home a week and all you do is avoid mom, ignore Walter and judge me. Don’t even know if you spend any time with you wife. So don't wait up.” Thea walks out of the mansion.

Oliver walks out to his bedroom knocks lightly on the door to not surprise Felicity, he opens a door when he doesn`t hear anything. Once the door was completely open he sees Felicity undoing the bed walking in he notices that on his side of the bed there’s no pillow his eyes go to the floor and sees that his pillow and blanket are there.

“Felicity why are my pillows and the extra blankets on the floor?” Oliver was confused on what was going on.

Turning to face him Felicity answers “because Oliver you’re sleeping on the floor.”

Oliver walks up to her stopping her hands from under doing the bed “care to explain to me why I’m sleeping on the floor?”

Pulling her hands away from his Felicity walks around him and to the foot of the bed “because Oliver since we’ve gotten back you and picking and choosing which nations I should help you on, you’ve been ignoring me letting fend for myself in your world and you have no regards for your disappearing act is doing on Mr. Diggle. You seem to care more about making things right with laurel then what we had on the island.” Felicity began to pace back and forth with arms flaring around indicating on how upset she was with him.

Wanting to calm his wife down Oliver walks up to her and wraps his arms around are from the back preventing her hands from flaring around “Felicity my beautiful, remarkable wife..” Oliver begins to say with his head next her ear and her flat to his chest “I love you and I know that I have not been around much but I’m trying to get a feel for the city again and I know that you would rather be behind a computer then out in the field with me. I also don’t want to make you uncomfortable with having to deal with things that involve Laurel.” Ending his speech with a kiss on her sweet spot on her neck near her pulse point.

Felicity turns out from his arms to face him “Oliver the world is not see me as your wife and you’re not helping with all your disappearing acts I understand me have a mission to do but we need to be seen together this is your world, your mother is already trying to put thoughts in everyone’s head that I am a nobody. Your sister is being nice but it’s not her support that I need I need you.” Felicity walks out of arm reach.

Looking at the floor Oliver speaks “so I guess I’m still sleeping on the floor?” Oliver hoped that maybe he would be able to sleep next to her. He then lived up and saw her face giving him an expression like ‘you got to be kidding me’ that was the answer, he was still sleeping on the floor.

Felicity walked back to the bed and got under the covers. Oliver went into the closet changed out of a suit walking back in, in just a pair of sweat pants hanging low on his waist. Lining in the make shift bed Oliver thinks back to another time that he had slapped alone.

**_Flash back_ **

_Oliver sees felicity and Shado walking back from the river with the water bottles in their hands, he walks up to Felicity and tries to speak but felicity stops him “I don’t wanna hear about it right now Oliver I will be sleeping outside you can sleep inside the plane.” Felicity goes inside the plane to get a blanket and pillow, Shado follows her and decides to sleep outside with her leaving Oliver and Slade alone in the plain._

_Turning to him Slade speaks “what did you do now kid?”_

_“Felicity saw me looking at a picture of my ex.”_

_“So because of you screwing up I have to sleep alone as well.” Slade was not happy about this._

_All Oliver could do was look at the ground knowing that if you look at Slade he might get punched in the face._

_Oliver then sees Slade taking the blankets and pillows out of the plane “I will be sleeping outside the girls you can stay in here and fester on your stupidity.” Slade begins to walk out then stops “Did you at least burn a picture now?” Oliver shook his head yes, Slade and continues outside._

_Oliver knew now that he would have to find a way to make felicity forgive him it was going to be a long night._

**_End of flashback_ **

Oliver decided that he was not going to sit on the floor so he took his pillow put it back on his side of the bed and got in, he them pulled Felicity closer to him. That movement caused Felicity to turn around and face him.

“Oliver what are you doing?”

“I’m holding my wife and proving to her that she is the love of my life and that I do not want her to go to bed angry at me. So I asking my wife what I can do to make her forgive me?”

“Really Oliver you are going to start talking like that what is next you are going to start talking about yourself in the third person.” Felicity takes pity on him moving her left hand over his face. She like his face scruffy but when he had the full on breaded it would irritate her she would always find a way to cut it.

Oliver moves his right hand over Felicity’s cheek with his thump lingering over her lips; his eyes darken when Felicity’s lips move over his thumb lightly sacking on it. Oliver moves his hand away from her face down her shoulder and to her waist.

Oliver pulled Felicity in a sitting position then moved both of his hands to the hem of her t-shirt and lifting it over her head letting it drop behind them on the floor leaving her naked from the waist up. His hands danced over her skin causing small moans to leave her lips.

Felicity’s eyes close as Oliver’s lips caressed her skin, with his left hand on her waist and his right hand moving up her front to play with her left breast. Oliver played with her breast to her nipple was hard then moved to her other one. Felicity’s hands had moved to Oliver’s shoulders for support, Felicity’s head fell backwards as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Felicity couldn’t take it anymore she knew that she was supposed to be mad at him but he had away with her body, so Felicity let go of his shoulders moved backwards off the bed and pulled down her sweat pants. Leave her beautifully naked in front of him. Felicity then crawls the back on the bed as she gets closer to Oliver he stops her, confusion up here is on her face just as Oliver steps back off the bed and lowers his sweat pants. Then climbs back up to join her, pushing lightly on her shoulders causing her to lie down on her back.

Oliver climbs on top of her keeping his weight on his knees and arms, the only part that was touching her where his lips. Felicity’s hands move to Oliver’s head to redirects him to her lips but before her hands can catch him Oliver grabs both of her breasts in one hand painting them over her head. Getting the hint felicity held her arms over her head, Oliver lets go and moves that hand down her body to between her legs getting a feel on how wet she was. He gently brushed his fingers on her lips and notices that she is delightfully wet. He slowly slides one of his fingers in and out of her; his reward is her hips lifting off the bed and a silent cry.

Oliver used his knee ran her legs he moved both of his hands to her hips lift them slightly off the bed positions himself at her entrance and slid inside her. Oliver moved in and out of her slowly building her up, felicity could not take the slow pace so she wraps her legs around him and pulled him into her. That was Oliver’s indication to pick up the pace.

Oliver tried to keep the pace slow but Felicity was having none of that. Felicity was not in the mood for flow and gentle, so she decided to take the matter in her own hands and flip Oliver onto his back paining his hands over his head giving him a look to leave his hands there, she then moves both her hands to his abs for support.

With her legs on either side of his she possessed herself right over his hard cock lowering herself just a tad so that his head just slightly in her. She then lowered herself roughly on him which causes a moan to leave her lips and a growl to escape Oliver’s lips.

Oliver could feel her walls tightening around him letting him know she was close letting go of the head board that he did not realize he was holding moved his hands to her hips. Lifting his hips to meet her Oliver began ramming into her felicity tower head back arch chair back and let go letting her orgasm flow through her. Feeling her realise Oliver follows her feeling her up with his cum. Felicity collapsed on Oliver is chest putting his arms around her he rolled them onto their sides. He reached for the covers and drags it over them.

“Felicity let’s get married here in front of everyone.” Oliver said as he caressed Felicity’s face with his fingers. The only answer he received was a small ‘mmmm’ as she fell asleep. That was his indication that there was a good chance she did not hear him, he would have to bring it up to her again. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes hoping that they would not get over their heads.

**_Next morning at the docks_ **

“Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers. We come all the way down to your docks, and it turns out, you don't need the police after all.” Detective Lance walks in front of the desk where Martin Somers is sitting behind.

“Which is exactly what I've been saying.” Martin Somers saying to the officer that had shown up at the docks.

“So I guess that 9-1-1 call we got last night from your stevedore, saying that you were getting attacked by a guy in a green hood and a bow and arrow I guess well, was that a practical joke?” detective Lance walks closer to the desk he notices that there is an indentation of an arrow heads on it.

“These guys like to fool around.” Martin Somers says trying to get the detective and the officers out of his office.

“Yeah. Well, you know, I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest, upstanding businessman like yourself,” detective Lance begins to say as he walks up to one of his officers holding a plastic bad “ except, well, one of my men found this at your docks.” He takes out and shows Martin Somers a green arrow “You see, there's this vigilante running around. He thinks he's some kind of Robin hood. He's robbing the rich, he's trying to teach them a lesson I guess. I don't know, I don't know. But the point is, the man's a killer. And nothing, and no one, is going to stop me from bringing him down. But like you said” detective Lance places the arrow right in the indentation on the desk “Hmm! Clearly, nothing happened here last night.”

“Isn't this a conflict of interest, detective? After all, your daughter is suing me.” Martin Somers pointed out to detective Lance.

“I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check.” Detective Lance answers back.

“I'm not.” Martin Somers stands up from behind his desk and walks right in front of detective lance “You and your daughter don't want to find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional.”

Detective Lance looks at him and then turns and walks out of the office.

**_QC_ **

Dropping off Felicity at the IT department Oliver rids up the elevator with his mother and Walter he never got a chance to talk to felicity that morning. They reach the top floor of the building and step out.

“As you can see, Oliver, we've modernized quite a bit.” Walter point out as they walk out of the elevator.

“Hi” Oliver says to some women that were walking the hall way.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Walter asks as they walk into his office, the office was all glass walls. As you enter there are four lead their seat over a parked and aim at the corner was the desk with floor to ceiling windows looking over the city.

“Yes, I am.” Oliver answers as she looks around the office that used to be his father’s.

“I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy. You always were so excited.” Walter says.

“Dad let me drink soda in the office.” Oliver informed Walter and his mother.

“Ah! So that's why you enjoyed coming” Moira’s smiled.

Trying to get back on track Walter starts to talk again “The Queen consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like bio-tech and clean energy.”

“That's neat.” Oliver answers and turns to the secretary outside of the office “Excuse me? Can I get a sparkling water or something cold, please?” he asks.

Moira stretches her hand out for Oliver “Sweetheart, Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come, please sit.”

“Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down.” Oliver informs her.

So they stay standing and Walter begins to talk “The company's about to break ground on a new site for the applied sciences division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name.”

“Nice.”

“And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication that you will be taking a leadership position in the company.” Moira adds on.

“No” Oliver shoots out.

“No, your ‘Your’ company.” Moira tries to make it clear.

“No, I don't want to lead anything. Besides, Walter is doing a very good job here.”

“You said that you wanted to be a different person. And you are Robert Queen's son.” Moira says trying to convince Oliver to take his place in the company.

“I don't need to be reminded of that.”

“Well, obviously you do.” Moran just replies.

Oliver looks at Walter as Walter walks over to them “Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for you.” Walter tries to be sympathetic.

“Thank you, Walter. Which part, though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA while I was on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps down the hall from me and my wife?” Oliver spoke as his voice got a little louder.

Moira can’t believe what Oliver said shaking her head she begins to walk away but stops halfway and looks at him “You know, five years ago, your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now.” She says and continues to walk out of the office. Walter then follows her out.

Oliver notices that Diggle is looking at him with sympathy and understanding on his face. Oliver walks out of the office and heads down to the IT department to say goodbye to Felicity, once that is done Oliver and Diggle hand out the lobby to town car.

As they walked out of the building there were photographs and reporters standing outside ‘There he is!’ was heard by the crowd.

Diggle a share is Oliver to the town car preventing the reporters and the photograph from getting too close to him Diggle open the door letting Oliver get into a back seat he then follows him in.

“The driver will be here in a minute.” Diggle says as she looks outside the window keeping an eye on the reporters and photographers.

“Okay.” Oliver replies none caring.

Turning to face him and Diggle begins to talk “You know, I spent the first 27 years of my life in starling city, and the next five in Afghanistan. You want to know what I learned?”

“There's no place like home?”

No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield. Back home, they're all trying to get you. Get you to open up, be somebody you're not sure you are anymore. Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years just you and one other person home is a hard year place to be, you're not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be.

**_Flash Back_ **

_Oliver was sleeping underneath a lush with Felicity behind him when he hears seagulls he opened his eyes and notices that they are right were the life raft is that his father is lying in, he runs to a life raft chases the seagulls away and picks up his father to move him closer to the tree line._

**_End of flashback_ **

Oliver was brought out of his memory when he heard the driver door open and back to the mansion they headed.

**_CNRI_ **

Laurel was talking with Emily Nocenti and Joanna about their case against Martin Somers “Somers' attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck.” Joanna informs Emily Nocenti.

They come to a stop “This isn't about the money. I just want justice for my father.” Emily Nocenti.

“Emily, there are a lot of people who don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people.” Laurel informs Emily that continuing with this case may cost her her life.

“My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up.” Emily made her point known with tears in her eyes.

“Well let's hope it doesn't come to that.” Laurel try to me assure her.

“And it won't.” Laurel turns around when she hears her father’s voice and sees three police officers following him.

“What's going on?” Laurel asks him.

“What's going on is that the three of you are getting around-the-clock police protection. Okay? Get used to their faces, because they're going with you everywhere you go, no arguments.” Detective lance informed the three girls.

“I'm a lawyer. I live to argue.” Laurel points out to her father.

“I'm your father. I live to keep you safe.” Her father and sister back.

Joanna sees that this tension starting between Laurel and her father “Um, Emily, let's go grab a cup of coffee, okay?”

“Yes, why not do that? Thank you.” Lance says then turns too two of the officers with him “Please, go with them.” he tells a woman police officer in a dark hair one to follow Joanna and Emily.

A baldheaded police officer the bow to follow when Lance stops him “Stay there.”

“Protective custody? I seem to recall you trying that once I discovered boys also. Didn't work then either.” Laurel points out to her father.

“This isn't a joke, Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked last night.”

“What?” Laurel was surprised that this, she was surprised that someone as she would go after him.

“Yeah”

“By who?” Laurel was curious on who would have the guts to go after him.

“It doesn't matter. Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys, and until the dust settles you'll be protected, okay? End of discussion.” Detective lance dismissed her question.”

“That might have worked when I was eight. But it's not gonna work anymore.”

“End of discussion, Laurel! You're insistent on doing your job, that's great. But this is me doing mine, okay? And not just as a father, but as a cop. These people, they are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry.” Detective Lance was standing his ground on this he did not one to take a chance that Martin Somers would go after Laurel.

**_At the port_ **

Martin Somers is sitting at his desk when an Asian woman in a red dress with platinum blonde close to white hair walks up to the desk.

“Thank you for coming.” Martin Somers says.

“Anything for a friend.” The woman replies.

“We're not friends.You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port.”

“For which you're paid a lot of money.” The platinum blonde hair woman was starting to lose her patients.

“I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me. You need to take this guy seriously. He is a bigger threat to your operation than Nocenti ever was. Except now it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem.”

“Unlike your friend with the hood, we know where to find her.”

“Don't be an idiot. You take out Emily Nocenti, and Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me, and then the entire triad to the g round.”

“Then we kill miss Lance.” The platinum hair woman replied with a smirk on her face.

**_Oliver room_ **

On a flat screen TV that Felicity insisted on having in the bedroom Oliver had the news on “Attorney for shipping magnate, Martin Somers, has confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining his innocence in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago. We'll keep you updated as more information becomes available.”

“Wait, how did you get those?” Oliver hears Thea ask as he is about to put on a blue wash denim button down shirt.

“Don't you knock?” Oliver said angrily as he tried to finish putting a shirt on.

Thea walks quickly to him and stops him “No, wait mom said that there were scars, but I'm.... Oliver, what happened to you out there? Did it happen to Felicity as well?”

“I don't want to talk about it don’t ask Felicity either when you see her.” Oliver did not want Thea to go and pastor Felicity knowing that Thea might break her.

Oliver finished buttoning up his shirt and slightly stepped away from Thea.

“Of course you don't. You never want to talk to me about anything. Except for my social life.” Thea was disappointed that Oliver was shedding her out.

She turns around about to leave when Oliver stops her “Wait! Where are you going?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“I'm sorry, thea.” Oliver felt bad about the way that he had talked to Thea” I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there. But I'm not ready yet and Felicity isn’t either Okay?”

“Do you have a second?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I wanna show you something out back.” Oliver grabs a brown coat and follows Thea out to the grounds behind the house, where two headstones are.

“Sometimes, when I felt whatever I'd come here. About a month after the funerals, mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether. The house got so quiet, so I'd come here. To talk to you.  
I mean, stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on And then sometimes, I'd ask you, beg you, to find your way home to me. Now, here you are. And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead. Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Ollie. You gotta let someone in. I know you have Felicity but she was there with you what you two went through I can never imagine but just relying on each other can’t be good for the both of you.” Thea finishes her speech and walks away leaving Oliver to look at the headstones with his end his father’s name on them.

**_Night falls on starling city_ **

As Felicity walks into the mansion she sees Oliver walking down the stairs “where you’re going?”

He gives our pack on the lips then answers “I’m heading out for a bit.”

He steps around her but I stopped when her hand grabs his arm “where are you going Oliver I will not ask again.” Felicity day was just getting worse.

He turned around to face her “I’m just going out Felicity.” He said

Felicity was not buying it “Oliver I don’t know what is up with you ever since we got back all you seem to do is be on your own. Last night you say you want us to get married here but you’re not acting like you want to be around me. How was supposed in my place to live when you can’t even staying with me for more than a few minutes.”

He takes her hands in his “Felicity I know but they are the few things that I need to clear up first.”

“With Laurel?” Felicity knew the answer when she saw the look on his face “you walk out that door you can forget about us.”

“Felicity!” he pleaded with her.

She didn’t want to deal with him so she just walked away; Oliver didn’t know what to do so he just went to go see Laurel.

**_Laurel’s apartment_ **

Oliver knocked at Laurel’s door he just hoped that Felicity could forgive him later.

“Hi. Are you okay? There are two cop cars outside.” Oliver says when Laurel has opened the door.

“How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me? What are you doing here, Ollie?” Laurel questions him.

“My sister may have pointed out to me that I have been distant since I got back and that it would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in beside’s Felicity.”

“So, you thought you'd start with the first person you pushed away.”

“I did that to protect you. And then I saw you yesterday, and I realized that I hurt you.”

Taking pity on him Laurel steps aside motioning Oliver to come in. “Thank you.”

He walks deeper into her apartment “Wow. This place hasn't changed in five years.” He notices.

“I haven't really had time to redecorate.” Laurel points out.

“I'm a jerk. Before the island, I was a jerk, and now I'm just a I'm a damaged jerk.”

Laurel notices that he’s holding a bag “What's in the bag?”

“I thought about many things on the island, but there was one thing that I thought about every day. I actually dreamed about it, and I promised myself that if I ever got a chance to do it again, I'd do it with you. Eat ice cream.” He pulls out a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

They moved to the coffee table where Laurel has a laptop and paper all over it.

With Oliver sitting on the floor and Laurel sitting on her couch taking a spoonful of ice cream “This is as good as I remember. My mother wants me to join the company.” Oliver says to Laurel.

“Yeah. Take my rightful place.” Oliver replies when he notices Laurel’s fake shock face.

“I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe. Have you talked to Felicity about this?” Laurel inquires trying to wonder why he’s here and not with Felicity talking about this.

“You know, after five years, I have plans, and no I haven’t talked to Felicity about this yet.” Oliver confesses. “I have things that I have to do. I can't do that if.... I'm I don't know Attending board meetings and stockholder briefings.”

“Oliver? You're an adult. You can say no.” Laurel tries to encourage him.

“Oh, I tried. Didn't take.”

“Well, then don't tell her.”

“Show her. Be the person that you want her to see you as. Trust me. I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents.” Laurel tries to lighten the mood.

Oliver smirks a little “I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval.”

“He blames himself more than he blames you. He thinks that, you know, maybe if he and Sarah were closer, she would have told him that she was thinking of going on the trip with you I guess he’s just could happy that she decided not to.”

“I guess in that case we should really be thanking my father, my father spotted her before she boarded the yacht he turned her away if it wasn’t for him she would’ve been on the yacht as well.” Oliver decided to inform Laurel.

Laurel was surprised about this “so was Felicity a backup was she a last minute addition?” Laurel was confused on how felicity fit into the equation.

“My father knew her father so my father thought it would be a nice break for her due to her family not coming from money.” Oliver hoped that giving laurel this information would not make things worse with Felicity.

Laurel was about to say something when Oliver heard glass breaking “Did you hear that?”

Laurel was confused “What?”

Oliver grabs a mail opener from the coffee table without laurel seeing “There's someone on the fire escape.” Oliver stands up from the floor.

He walks around the couch something else catches attention he reaches out and grabs laurel’s hands to polar off the couch “Hey, come on.” He leads them quickly to the front door when they are stopped by an Asian man busting through the door.

Oliver pulls them away from the front door as the man begins to shoot at them, he leads them to the bedroom but another man breaks through a window so Oliver leads them out. They’re blocked off by a woman in platinum blonde hair.

Oliver then hears the man from the living room walk up to them he looks around trying to figure out what to do but before he can make a move an Asian man was shot from behind. Oliver looks and sees that its Diggle that did the shooting, Diggle notices the man in the bedroom and shoots at him. The platinum blonde hair woman goes after Diggle.

Oliver keeps an eye on Diggle fighting the platinum blonde hair woman he’s holding his own and the woman gets the upper hand and Diggle lies on his back the woman pulls out a small dagger and is about to stabs Diggle when Oliver runs the joint in kitchen and grabs a knife and aims in it at the woman’s hand that is holding the dagger and it falls from her hand. The platinum hair woman runs out of the apartment.

Caught up in the moment Laurel runs into Oliver arms. Out of reflex Oliver puts his arms around Laurel.

“What.. are Are you hurt?” Diggle asks Oliver as he goes and picks up his gun.

“No” Oliver replies.

Not hearing him Diggle asks again “Are you hurt, Mr.Queen?”

“No! No.” Oliver replies with more voice.

Looking around to make sure that the coast is clear “This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard.” Diggle points out.

“I’m one will call the cops.” Laurel goes and gets her cell phone.

They all wait for the cops to show up, once did you that the EMTs load up the body that Diggle shot. As the body is getting rolled out to Laurel’s father shows up.

“You okay?” detective Lance goes for Laurel right away.

Putting her arms around her father Laurel says “Daddy!”

“Oh, thank God. Thank God. Are you all right?” detective Lance reassures himself by having his daughter.

“I'm okay.” Laurel answers back. “Those cops that you put on me They...”

Before Lance can answer Diggle steps up “I went outside to ask for a light and they were both dead in the squad car.”

Detective Lance walks up to Diggle “Mr. Diggle, thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want.”

“I was just doing my job, sir.”

No, your job is protecting him. I’m just happy that Sara decided not to go with you .You stay away from Laurel, or I swear the next time you disappear, it will be permanent. Call back your wife does she even know you’re here.”

“Dad!” Laurel wanting to explain to her dad what really happened.

Stopping laurel before she can say anything else “It's okay. I understand.”

Diggle and Oliver leave laurel’s apartment and head back to the queen mansion.

**_Queen mansion_ **

Diggle sits in a love seat in one of the hallways as Oliver is back and sells them on ice pack for the hand that he had just wrapped up.

“Here! I'd say thank you, but I don't think that would cover it.” Oliver throws him ice pack.

Diggle gets up from the loveseat with the ice pack in hand “Well, like I told your cop friend, I was just doing my job. Besides, I think it should be you that I'm thanking.”

“What for?” Oliver plays dumb.

“The knife.”

“The knife, I got lucky.”

“That was a kitchen knife. It wasn't even weighted properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a 10-foot room.” Diggle was not leaving him for one second.

“Exactly. I got lucky.” Oliver said trying to drop the subjects.

“I'm not the kind of man you want to take for a fool, Mr. Queen, you understand me?”

“Yes.” Oliver was beginning to wonder if I would’ve been a better idea to stay home or to bring Felicity with him. But then if he stayed home tonight laurel might be dead.

“And I think I'm just beginning to understand the kind of man you are.”

“Shouldn't take you very long. I'm shallow. And very tired, so Good night” Oliver said as she walks away heading to his bedroom to hopefully talk to Felicity.

“Good night, sir.” Diggle answers back and walks down the hallway.

Oliver walks to his room and opens the door he notices that felicity isn’t there, he notices that her tablet is missing that causes him to worry he goes in the closet and sees that her clothes are missing as well. He walks the bedroom door as Raisa steps in front of him.

“Mrs. Felicity had asked for a new room.” Raisa informs him.

“Raisa which one that she move to.” Oliver asked getting the feeling that he wasn’t really hot water.

“She moved next to Miss Thea.” Raisa said and walked away.

Oliver walks to Felicity is new room and is about to knock when he hears talk in the room.

“I can’t believe that he just laughed maybe ashen and is gone back home.” Oliver can clearly here Felicity is voice what surprise him next was the voice that answered her.

“Felicity what did Oliver do now?” the voice asked.

Oliver recognize that voice as Shado’s and next voice that he heard was Slade’s “Yeah what did the kid do?”

Oliver can believe it that she contacted Shado and Slade instead of talking to him. He stayed by the door and continued to ease drop.

“He decided that it would be a better idea to go see his ex girlfriend and take on this Martin Somers on his own. I wonder did he put Walter up to hire me in the IT department just to keep me out of his hair.”

Oliver couldn’t hear anymore he decided that he will go take care of Martin Somers. Oliver head to the foundry to suit up, as he was suiting up he was hoping that him scaring Martin Somers what had been enough to give him the chance to confess and face justice but he had chose to go after Laurel instead there for Oliver had to take justice into its own hands.

**_Felicity room_ **

Felicity taste in front of the computer screen with two faces on it “Shado’s Slade out of the mountain taken this but I understand that there some adjustment to get used to being back in society but he starting to act like like like this debate stack up bridge for way that he was.” Yelled the last part.

“What else is bugging you? There must have been another reason you contacted us besides wanting to kill Oliver.” Shado’s voice was heard over the speakers.

“I can come up and killing for you!” Slade says then receives an outlaw to the chest from Shado.

Felicity turns back to the screen “That is kind of a Slade but no I need to deal with this on my own a contact you two if you run into any trouble with the list.”

“Okay good night Felicity keeps in touch.” Shado wave at her and then turns off the screen.

Felicity was a little lost on what to do so she decides to go back to the search of the townhouse for herself.

**_The port_ **

“Triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance. Now, the triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not gonna happen. Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight.” Martin Somers said it to one of his men as he was stacking money into a briefcase.

“Wallace? Wallace, you copy? Wallace?.” The man talks into a walky talky.

He doesn’t get the answer that he wants “Wallace isn't here But I am.” Oliver is deep voice is heard over the walky talky.

The voice scares Martin Somers “We need to move, now.Move!” he starts to walk quickly towards the exit it.

“Sir, we've got six men out there.” Martin Somers bodyguard said has he pulled out his gun.

“It's not enough. Move it!” Martin Somers informs his man.

Oliver moves around the barge shooting arrows at Martin Somers men as he gets the last one he sees Martin Somers “Somers!” he yells and chases him into area that looks like a metal silo.

Oliver shoots an arrow at him stopping right next to his face and by some crates.

“Oh, God, no, no, no.” Martin Somers yells as he looks away from Oliver.

Oliver walks closer to him and shoots another arrow landing on his other side “He can't help you. I want the truth about Victor Nocenti” he demands. Martin Somers is now paying between two arrows to a crate.

“I can't. The triad will kill me.” Martin Somers replies.

“The triad's not your concern right now.” Oliver shoots another arrow aimed at a right side of Martin Somers leg.

“All right, all right, all right. It wasn't me that killed him. It was the triad.”

“Acting on whose instructions? Whose?” Oliver says releasing an arrow over Martin Somers head.

“All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me.” Martin Somers began to confess to everything.

Martin Somers stops talking when he notices someone behind Oliver, noticing this Oliver turns around and sees the platinum blonde woman from laurel’s apartment. The exchange some words in mandarin and they began to fight Oliver used his bow to protect yourself from a small knife in her hands.

The platinum blonde hair woman gets Oliver on his back when they hear “this is the police drop your weapons” that gives Oliver the opportunity to its escape.

As he gets onto concrete a voice stops him “Put down your weapons or we will open fire. I repeat, lay down your weapons. Freeze! You twitch and you're dead. Bow down, hands up.” Detective lance says to him with his gun in his hand.

Oliver throws a small arrow at detective Lance is hands causing a gun to get pined at a container. That gets Oliver time to escape.

Detective lance sees that there is something blinking on the arrow he presses a bad thing and hears the confession of Martin Somers.

It was morning by the time that Oliver returned to the factory putting his bow away and low in his hood, thinking on what laurel said about not being the Oliver his mother wants him to be and still keep the promise he made to his father. He would have to show them the person that he wanted to be. He would have to start with Felicity.

Oliver looks at the time and notices that the memorial for the applied science building was going to start soon so he changed and heading there.

**_Future applied science building site_ **

“Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen memorial applied sciences center. Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies.” Walter said as he walks up to a podium with a goal and shovel in his hands.

Moira, Thea and Felicity are sitting down on the side and they hear something from the crowd.

“Whoa! Whoa! What about me? Right? I'm a legacy.” Oliver says walking up to the podium with his top buttons of his dress shirt open and walking around a little unsteady.

Felicity was able to see right through this, this was his playboy act.

Oliver finally reaches the podium “Hey! Thanks for warming them up, Walt. All right. Ow! Fine, fine shovel. I got it.”

“Some of you may not know me. My name is Oliver Queen. Watch some television, read a newspaper, I'm kind of famous right now. Mostly, though, I'm famous because I'm Robert Queen's son. Uh, but as Walter, who's my new dad Huh? Who is sorry. As Walter was saying, I'm not much of a legacy, per se.” Oliver began his speech.

“Oliver, you don't have to do this.” Walter whispers in his ear.

“No, sit. Sit! Gosh. See, I was supposed to come here today, and I'm supposed to take my rightful place at the company. Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent. But I'm not my father. I'm not the man he was. I'm not half the man he was. I never will be. So, please, stop asking me to be.” Oliver finishes his speech trying to bring the point home to his mother.

Once Oliver finishes his speech he begins to step down the podium Felicity follows him grabbing his hand and turn him around “I don’t know what you doing here Oliver but this is unacceptable.”

“Felicity I am just trying get a point across to my mother.” Oliver tries to defend himself.

Felicity lets go of his hand “this is not the way to go about it Oliver I thought we were in this together but you doing everything on your own. I found a place to live.” Felicity wasn’t in a happy mood.

Smiling Oliver takes back Felicity’s hands in his “when are we moving in?”

Letting go of his hands felicity replies “we’re not moving in I am, until you get over laurel and get your hat of your ass you are not welcome in my house or my bed. You need help finding information I will help you but that has five that’s going you do not respect me.” And felicity walks away from him.

That made Oliver realized how big he screwed up their homecoming.


	12. Chapter 12- Lone Gunmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know when I update you need to Subscribe and not bookmark. Just to let all my FF.n Followers know. it is like if you click follow on FF.n

**Chapter 12- Lone Gunmen**

**_Monday morning_ **

Oliver woke with sun shining in his face, he felt so exhausted it wasn’t unusual for him into when he was on the island sleep was not a luxury but for some reason he felt more exhausted then they when he was on the island. He reaches over for Felicity when he remembers that she was not there, he recalls that she moved out of that weekend. He rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash up; as he brushed his teeth he remembered what happened yesterday.

_Sunday morning_

_Oliver walks down the stairs and notice as there are few boxes in front of the door, he then hears footsteps coming down behind him. He turns around and notices that it’s Felicity with her purse and her luggage._

_“What’s going on why is their boxes down here?” Oliver was confused on what was going on._

_Felicity couldn’t believe that he was asking this question “Oliver I told you I found a place to live and was able to move in today.” Felicity took the handle of her suitcase and rolled out the door just as movers were coming in to pick up her boxers._

Spitting out the toothpaste in the sink Oliver washes its face and heads to the closet to get dress. He knew he would have to think of something to get in Felicity’s good graces again. He just doesn’t seem to understand why being friends with Laurel would be such a big thing.

Oliver finished getting ready and walked out of his room walking down the stairs he noticed that his mother and Diggle are not there, so he decided to head to the foundry to see what name to cross off next. He chose take his bike there, as he was writing down the street he notice a flower shop party is bike he walked in 20 minutes later he walked out got back on his bike and head on his way.

Oliver decided to work off his frustration he began to do some pushups and sit up’s but that wasn’t helping him at all so he decided to start lifting weights but his weights were cement blocks on a metal pipe attached to a chain running down the ceiling. He was getting too frustrated with the events of the weekend that he let go of that handle on the chain and the blocks came to the floor smashing them.

He walked to the small makeshift computer desk and brought up information on James Holder. He read up on how James Holder’s corporation had put defective smoke detectors in low-income housing in The Glades where there have been many fires and too many funerals. Oliver saw this man like a cancer and all that was needed is surgeon and the right instrument.

**_Night falls on starling city_ **

On a roof of the building walking by a pool of man in a white rob is walking and talking on his cell phone “Other than the bill I got handed this morning by my legal team, I'm feeling pretty good. Plus, now that this lawsuit's been settled, we can focus our attention on Unidac Industries. Ok. I'll see you in the office first thing.” He hangs up his cell phone and drops it on a seat a side him.

He turns around to look at the view about to take a sip of the beer bottle that he’s holding when an arrow flies through it breaking the bottle. The man turns around and sees Oliver in his green leather suit.

“I have armed security inside. All I have to do is call out.”

“Go ahead. They can't hear you.” Oliver replies throwing the guns of the security man on the floor showing the man that he had knocked out his security guards.

“What the hell do you want?” James Holder replied feeling not threatened.

“How many people died in those fires? How many?! The courts say you don't owe your victims anything.  
I disagree. James Holder You......” Oliver doesn’t end up finishing the sentence due to change holding being shot by someone else that Oliver could not see. Oliver shoots an arrow in the direction that the bullet came and hides behind haft wall for the bar area of the pool.

Oliver goes for covered when he notices that James Holder has fallen in a pool and is dead. Oliver can still hear shots being shot at him, not liking this outcome he really wished that he had Felicity’s help. Oliver feels something on his arm and looks he notices that he has been grazed by a bullet.

**_The Foundry_ **

As Oliver reached the foundry and walked down the stairs he dropped his bow on a table and began to take his green leather jacket off, he went to get the medical kit and set everything up in front of the computer as he began to stitch himself back up. As he was stitching himself up his thoughts went to Felicity it wouldn’t be in a lot easier for her to do this for him then him doing himself but he did not know what her reaction would be if he’d just showed up at her door so he had to deal with this on his own.

Once he was done he went to change put it on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, on his left biceps where he got shot some of the blood had stained the sleeve. As he sat down at another small table with the book that his father gave him, he crossed out then named James Holder he was no surprise that a man as corrupt as James Holder has more than one enemy.

Oliver leans back in his chair feeling a little dizzy thinking that it’s just a loss of blood he tries to get up and notices that he’s feeling weak he looks at his arm and realizes that the bullet was poisoned reaching for the water bottle nearby he stumbles to a crate undoes the lock and looks the way for small patch once finding it he takes a pinch of what looked like herbs places in his mouth and drinks the water. Oliver lies back feeling like he’s going to faint.

_Flashback_

_Oliver wakes to a man standing over him in a green party with a fake beard, the man is holding leaves in one hand and what looked to be a bowl of water in the other. Oliver notices that the arrow that he was shot when it is sticking out from his left shoulder looking around he notices that felicity is lying by a wall of rocks. The man above him mumbles something showing Oliver believes in his hands and the water, Oliver takes a pinch of the leaves puts it in his mouth and then takes the water and drinks it as he doing that the man pulls out the arrow from his shoulder._

_End of flashback_

On the foundry floor Oliver wakes up with a jolt being brought out from his memory. Oliver hears a beeping on the computer screen and notices the time “dam it” he muddles as he gets up from the floor and heads back to the mansion. He notice that he been out for the whole night he hacked to get home before anyone noticed that he had not been home that night.

**_Tuesday Moring Queen Mansion_ **

Oliver walks down the hallway to the living room to make it look like he just came out of his room his a white T shirt is now under a dark blue v-neck long sleeve shirt. He notices that his mother and Walter are talking to cops that the bat to walk in Diggle stops him.

“What happened? Thea ok?” Oliver ask Diggle.

“He cops brought her home, her and some of her friends broke into a store, tried on some dresses last night, lit up the breathalyser like a Christmas tree. So how was your evening, sir?” Diggle inquires.

“What do you mean?”

“Well I show up yesterday morning and you’re not here your wife has moved out apparently without you and no one knew where you were so again how was your evening sir?”

Oliver noticed that the officers were done a talking to his mom and Walter and that saved him from answering it Diggle question.

Oliver walks deeper into the living room just as Walter is escorting the officers out.

“Last time it was public intoxication. This time breaking and entering. My, how we are moving up in the criminal world.” Oliver hears his mother saying to Thea.

“You know, when you pay off the store owner, you should check out the merchandise. They got some pretty killer outfits.” Thea replies as she stands up from the couch with their arms crossed over her chest.

“Thea, go get ready for school.” His mother tells Thea.

“Uh, you know, I was thinking of taking a sick day.”

“Fine, then get some sleep.” His mother left Thea off the hook.

“You look like crap.” Thea says to Oliver as she passes him by to go up to her room.

Oliver walks up to his mother a little surprised “You're letting her play hooky?” he questions his mother.

Not wanting to deal with another fight Moira replied it to Oliver “When your sister gets like this, it's best to give her her space.”

“She's testing you.”

“Yes. Who'd she learn that from?”

“Mom. When I was her age, you and dad let me get away with murder. Looking back, I could have used less space and more parenting.” Oliver walks out of the living room leaving his mother standing there.

Oliver head out of the mansion and back to the foundry hoping to find out what type of poison was in the bullet. Before he decided to meet up with Tommy for his great idea for club right where the foundry was.

**_James Holder roof top that morning_ **

“It doesn't make sense.” Detective Lance was a little confused of the crime scene.

“Holder fits the profile. Wealthy dirtbag. Red meat for the hood. And we recovered at least one arrow.” The other detectives answered him.

“Yeah, only this time the cause of death is a double tap through the heart and our perp doesn't use firearms.”

“Maybe he's finally figured out there's easier ways to kill people than with a bow and arrow. It's like you said, the guy's a whackjob.”

Both detectives’ head off the roof following the EMTs with James Holder is body.

**_Back at the foundry_ **

Sitting in front of his computers Oliver held a small glass container with yellow liquid in it he took a drop placed it on the gauze that he cleaned his wound with and in reacted with the blood causing it to turn a blue colour. That lets Oliver know that the bullet was laced with curare, a rare and deadly poison. He types on the computer to find out what killer has the unique M.O. The information that comes up is connected to a killer that has killed all around the world like Chicago, Markovia, Corto Maltese. He also noticed that Interpol had a codename for him Deadshot.  
  
Oliver was prepared to give James Holder a chance to right his wrongs, but this Deadshot had no morality, no honor, and no code. He doesn't kill for justice, which makes him as dangerous as anyone on Oliver’s list. In fact, it puts him right at the top.

Oliver notices the time and heads up the stairs to meet with Diggle and Tommy to pitch him his idea of having a nightclub at the old queen steel factory.

Oliver waits outside of the foundry when he sees Tommy and Diggle drive up in front of the steel factory. They stepped out of the car and walked up to Oliver, Oliver greets them and then walks to the big farm looking door and pulls it open.

“So what do you think? Great spot for a nightclub or what?” Oliver asks them as she leaves them into the main floor.

Looking around at the space Tommy answers “Sweet. Though I got to tell you, man, if you're thinking about calling it Queens, I don't think you're gonna get the clientele that you were hoping for.”

Pointing to a room on the second floor Oliver continues to voice his plan “Private office.”

“For the private one-on-one meetings, I would imagine.” Tommy replies thinking of old times.

“Hopefully with my wife.” Oliver says hopefully him and Felicity would have made up by then.

“Man, are you sure you want to do this? It's not like you really have any experience in running a well, running anything. How about tomorrow night the two of us, we go and scope out the competition. There's a new club opening downtown. It's called Poison. Max Fuller owns it.” Tommy says changing the subject not wanting to hear the problems between Oliver and Felicity.

“Max Fuller? Mm-hmm. I slept with his fiancé.” Oliver wasn’t too sure about this, maybe he would be able to convince Felicity to come with him.

“Yeah, before the wedding.” Tommy replied like it was no big thing.

“It was at the rehearsal dinner.” Oliver corrected Tommy.

“The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding. Right?” And besides, who stays mad at a castaway?” Tommy is interrupted by the ringing of his phone” Ah, dammit, I got to roll. Anyway, I'll see you later, man Good place. See you.” he puts the phone back in his pocket and walks out of the building.

Oliver turns around to Diggle and asks him “So what do you think?”

“Well, I'm here to provide security, sir, not a commentary.”

“Oh, come on, dig, do me a favor. Speak freely, please.” Oliver was trying to get a feel for what can a person Diggle was.

“Well, this is The Glades, right? Your rich white friends wouldn't come to this neighborhood on a bet.”

“I am Oliver Queen, right? People would stand in line for 3 hours if I opened a club.”

“And no one who actually lives in The Glades would see a penny of those cover charges.”

“So we make it a successful business, we gentrify the neighborhood.”

“I was wondering when we would get to that. The white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised. And all by his lonesome with no help from anybody.”

“Wow. You don't think very much of me, do you?” Oliver was starting to see how other people sow him. Maybe Felicity was right on how he was acting since he got off the island. It was like he had fallen into his old ways.

“No, sir, actually, I have a very high regard for how perceptive you are. Sir.” Diggle replies with a small smirk on his face.

Diggle turns around and walks out of the foundry leaving Oliver to stand there with his thoughts. He believe that nightclub would be good for conceal his base underneath and provide an alibi for where he spends his nights.

**_QC_ **

As Felicity walks in her little office she looks at the flowers that she received from Oliver, she couldn’t believe that she actually keep than she kept telling herself that she should throw them out but she couldn’t seem to do that, she was hoping that this was a sign that he started to get his head out of his ass.

Felicity went back to her seat and pulled out an extra key from her purse twirling around her fingers she was hoping that she would be able to give the key to Oliver sooner than later. She also hoped that he would like the place she chose, she did have them in mind when she saw the town house.

As Felicity is about to start working again she gets a notification about something to do with Oliver she opens up a window and notices that Oliver has announced he’s opening a nightclub where the old steel factory in the glades is. That made felicity happy that he was the least thinking about how he would conceal himself and hopefully it would make him show the world that he’s not the same and that he was when he left on the yacht.

**_Queen mansion_ **

Walking by Thea is room Moira notices that Thea is putting on her school uniform “I want you to come home right after school.” Her mother tells her.

“Oh, can't. Margot and I are going to go to the mall.” Thea replies at her mother as she is finishing up her tie of her school uniform in the mirror.

“What, more shopping? Tell Margot you'll have to cancel. You're grounded for two weeks.” Moira replies a matter of factly.

“Grounded? I've never been grounded.” Thea was surprised at what her mother said.

“Well, you've never committed larceny before.” Her mother responded to Thea.

“Since when do you care?” Thea was not buying her mother’s concern for her.

“I've always cared. I'm your mother.”

“Look, we've had a good thing going on the last five years. Why mess with that now?” Thea says as she walks a little closer to the doorway.

Meeting her halfway Moira replies “No, we are paying off store owners to keep your record clean, so clearly, it hasn't been working.”

“And you're going to teach me. It's Oliver, isn't it? His judgmental hypocrisy is rubbing off on you.” Thea was beginning to understand the new interest from her mother.

“No, I don't need Oliver to teach me how to parent you. You'll be home by 4:00.”

“Or what? You're going to call the cops on me? Tell them I say hi.” Grabbing her bad for school Thea walks out of her bedroom not threatened by her mother’s order. Like she knew that her mother would not follow through with her threat.

Moira was confused on when did she lose control of her daughter. All she can do is walk out of Thea’s room.

**_Some ally_ **

Oliver was happy that he managed to convince Diggle to go be Felicity bodyguard today. He knew this might not make Felicity happy but it got Diggle off his back so he would be able to look into where Deathshot was shooting from last night.

Oliver thinks back to where the shots come from, he them looks at the buildings around him and sees the direction that a bullet would hit. He began to climb up a building till he reaches a dent in concrete and notices a bullet lodged in it, he takes out a multi tool and using the tweezers he pulls out the bullet.

Oliver head back down to the street level putting a bullet in a small bank and puts it in his pocket, heading back to the foundry.

Once he reached the foundry he headed straight for the basement to the computer and taking a microscope that Felicity insisted that they get. He looked at the shell of the bullets and realized that it was a 7.62 mm round, this money trail lead back to the Bratva the Russian mob.

‘Finally some good luck.’ Oliver thought.

Oliver finds a baseball cap and heads to a know garage that the Russian mob operates out of. As he opens the door he takes his baseball cap off and puts it in his back pocket.

He walks closer to two men and speaks “I’m looking for Alex Leonov” he asks them in Russian.

The man under the car had gray hair and the man standing in front of him was all the balled they both turned around to see had walked into the garage.

“There is no one by that name here” the balled man replies Oliver.

“Not in your garage, in the basement underneath.” Oliver replies in Russian as he walks a little closer to the man.

The man from underneath the car steps forward pulls out a gun and aims and at Oliver before he can do anything Oliver twist in the guy’s hand takes a guns out of the man’s hand and this arms the gun he then drops everything on the floor showing the man his Bratva Captain Tattoo.

“I want to see Alex Leonov.” Oliver demands.

Seeing the tattoo the balled man walks up to Oliver “welcome” he replies in English and then leads Oliver down to the basement. Oliver figured out that this man was Alex Leonov

“Pleased to meet you. I apologize. We meant no disrespect to a captain. Particularly an American one. So How can I be of assistance” Alex Leonov leads him to a table that is set up in the basement with many different objects on them like the car rim and a lamb. There is also a two glass is on the table and he poured some white liquor in them.

“I'm in the market for a hired gun. Someone the organization's used before. His calling card is a 7. 62 millimeter gun laced with curare.”

“I know no man who uses such tools.”

“But you can find out who does.”

“First, we will drink to each other's health, then I will look into the identity of this man you seek.” Alex Leonov takes one of the glasses and hands it to Oliver. “I will also confirm that you are really Bratva captain. Should this not be the case, I will send my mechanic here to find you and kill you and your family.”

Oliver just stares at them for a few seconds and then walks out of the garage, he would have to go informed Felicity about this just in case they find out about her and go after her.

As Oliver walks away from the garage he pulls out his cell phone to call felicity, after a few rings someone takes up “hello queen consolidated how may I help you?” the woman on the other line says.

“Yes I would like to speak to felicity queen please.” Oliver asks.

“I am sorry sir but there’s no one by the name here.”

Oliver shook his head not believing how far Felicity had gone “my apologies I would like to speak to Felicity Smoak she is in the I.T department.”

“One moment sir I will transfer you.”

“Hello Felicity speaking, I help you?”

“Hello dear wife.” Oliver replied with some sarcasm in his voice.

“Hello Oliver what can I do for you?” felicity did not appreciate the tone of voice that Oliver was using on her.

“Well for one thing I’d like to know why there’s no Felicity Queen but there is a Felicity Smoak.”

“Because Oliver hear were not married. What the other thing?”

“I wanted to let you know that I went to see the Bratva here in starling city, I wanted to do is give you a heads up just in case you end up getting into trouble.”

“Thank you but I don’t know how I will get into trouble you somehow convinced Diggle to look after me instead of you.”

“Also I’m going to a club tonight with Tommy to check out the competition the club’s name is Poison it’s owned by Max Fuller I was hoping that maybe you would come with us.” Oliver used a lighter tone hoping to convince her to come out with him and Tommy.

Sighing in the phone Felicity answered “isn’t the Max Fuller the name of the man that he slept with his fiancée before the wedding?” Felicity questions him.

“Yes it is.” Up was all Oliver could answer.

“No Oliver I will not come with you.”

“Why not Felicity?” Oliver asked trying to see how the man she still was at him.

“Because Oliver I’m still mad at you, I am happy that you are finding something of your own here and I think a nightclub is a good disguise for why you were out at night but you know that that’s not who you are anymore and you’re just giving in to what your society thinks of you I can’t go along with that.”

“I understand Felicity.” Oliver said not wanting to push Felicity knowing that pushing her would get him in worse trouble.

They said their goodbyes but just as Oliver is about to hang up the phone he hears one more thing coming from Felicity’s mouth “thank you for the flowers.” He then hears the dial tone of the phone, his indication that Felicity has hung up.

Oliver had a small smile on his face happy that he did the right thing with sending the flowers.

**_5 o’clock that night Queen Mansion_ **

Moira and Walter were on the couch in the sitting room as detective Lance and his partner were questioning them.

“It's a great loss. Carl was a titan.” Walter informs the detectives.

“A titan who was looking to buy out a company called Unidac Industries?” detective Lance partner questioned Walter.

“Well, industries are something of a misnomer. UI's recent activity was actually looking into alternative energy.” Walter gives some information on Unidac Industries.

“I think the point my partner is trying to make is that Carl Rasmussen was the second bidder this week to lose his life.” Detective Lance said with no kindness in his voice.

Moira did not appreciate detective lance harsh tone towards her husband “Are you implying something, Detective?” she questioned him.

“Well, only that your husband's looking into buying Unidac Industries and the competition seems to be dropping like flies.” Detective Lance stated the facts.

“And I'm sure your veiled accusation has nothing to do with how you feel about my family?” Moira voiced her disbelieve of detective Lance’s tone of voice.

Walter spoke before anyone else can say something “Unidac's in receivership, Detective. Ownership is subject to a liquidation auction, so that means there are many prospective buyers. And the auction's tomorrow, so if I was taking out the competition, I have a lot of killing to do in a very short amount of time.”

“We're just making the rounds with the interested buyers. Let them know to be careful.” Detective Lance is partner says before detective Lance can put his foot in his mouth again by saying something else insulting.

“Oh, yes. And I'm overwhelmed that Detective Lance is concerned for our safety.” Moira directed her attention to detective Lance is partner.

“Well Thank you for your concern, gentlemen. Our security consultant, Mr. Diggle, is taking all the necessary precautions.” Walter said ending a discussion with the detectives.

Detective Lance gets up “Yeah. Right. Well, if you need us, we're just a 911 call away.” He says has he walks out of the sitting room.

Just as the detectives leave the mansion Oliver walks down the stairs and sees Diggle there.

“Are we only picking up Mr. Merlyn tonight?” Diggle asked him.

Oliver nods his head and begins to walk out the front door followed by Diggle.

**_Poison Nigh club_ **

Loud based music can be heard from the club as Oliver, Tommy and Diggle walked in.

“Ha ha ha! Oh, my, this is going to be killer.” Tommy says all excitedly as they walk closer to the bouncer.

“If Max never sees me here I agree.” Oliver was really wishing that Felicity had agreed to show up with him maybe Max fuller wouldn’t be so in the mode too kill him if her is spoted.

“Ah, if you want to run a business, you've got to take a few risks.”

The bouncer sees them and unclips the velvet rope to let me in. He clicks a back before Diggle can enter the club.

“I don't see your name on the list.” The bound to says to Diggle.

Diggle looks at Oliver “Mr. Queen.”

Not wanting Diggle to fallen into the club Oliver walks to the bouncer and says “Oh! I have never seen this guy before in my life. Ever. ”

Oliver walks away leaving Diggle outside of the club.

As they walk around Tommy notices that Laurel is sitting by the bar “Oh, wow! Doesn't you going out and having fun violate some kind of law, you know, like the ones that are carved on a stone tablet?”

“That's cute, Tommy.” Laurel answers back.

“Thanks.”

“I can see you two are up to your old hunting patterns” Laurel says as she looks Oliver

“Just seeing what passes for fun in starling city after five years.” Oliver says over the loud music.

“Ah. And where is the wife?” Laurel looks around to see if she can spot Felicity.

“Well, I'm sure you'll find that it just hasn't been the same without you.” Laurel said.

Before Oliver can say anything he heard his sister come up from behind him “Big brother! Oh! I am so wasted right now.” Thea adds “There is there is two of you.”

Oliver was confused on what Thea was at the club “I thought you were grounded.”

“I am” was Thea’s only response. “And thank you thank you for that, by the way.” She added.

Oliver steps a little closer to his sister so he does not need to yell over the music “You're done for the night.” He tells her.

“Oh, what are you going to do? - Tell mom?”

“Thea!” he says with anger in his voice but before he can go too far he catches his anger “You are hanging with the wrong people.”

“You're one to talk. How much do you know about your own so-called friends over here?” Thea points out to Oliver as she turns towards Tommy and Laurel.

“Oh, Thea, maybe you should...” Tommy begins to say to Thea.

Thea interrupts Tommy “Tommy I think your BFF has a right to know.”

“Thea, let's go.” Oliver begins to lead Thea away from Tommy and Laurel.

Thea doesn’t move she just continues to talk “Well, I guess they never told you that they've been screwing while you were gone.”

Oliver wasn’t too are shocked about this announcement he had a gut feeling that something was going on.

There is some silence between the grounp for a few seconds then Tommy tries to explain “Look, man I....”

Oliver turned his head towards Tommy and interrupts him “Tommy It's ok.”

“You and me, we're done for the night.” Oliver says as he points to him and Thea getting ready to bring her out of the club.

Thea shoves Oliver’s hand off her. “Take your hands off of me. You're not my father. And you're barely my brother” she walks away from him back into the crowd of dancing people.

Feeling the night couldn’t get any worse Oliver is then proven wrong when he hears a familiar voice.

“Well look at this. Oliver Queen.” Max fuller says from Oliver is right side.

Oliver turns around to face him thinking this night has just gotten worse he knew that he would have to keep himself under control.

“Max Fuller. How you been?” Oliver asked trying to be polite.

“Happy you drowned.” Max Fuller replies then leaves Oliver behind a creek in followed by his bodyguards.

“Hey, Max..” Oliver begins but is not able to finish a sentence due to Max punching me in the face.

Not wanting to give anything away Oliver does not fight back. He contains his anger and his fighting instincts inside.

“Get him up!” Max says to his bodyguards just as Tommy and Laurel walk in.

“Hey, let him go, let him go! Hey, I said let him go!” Tommy says repeatedly as he runs between Oliver and the bodyguards.

“Told you he was going to be pissed.” Oliver states to Tommy.

“Back off, Merlyn. This isn't your problem.” Max says to Tommy.

“You want to get to him? You've got to go through me.” Tommy says trying to be all tough. “Wow, they are probably going to get through me.” Tommy says as he notices the bodyguards walking a little closer to them.

One of the bodyguards shoves Tommy causing Tommy’s reaction to punch the bodyguard in the face the bodyguard punch Tommy back sending him to the floor, Oliver had no choice but to defend himself not wanting to hurt anyone too badly Oliver held back slightly. Causing Max is bodyguards to be able to get him on the ground.

Max just stayed back and watched his bodyguards fight Oliver and Tommy giving laurel the upper hand to punching in the side and knocking on to the floor. This caused the bodyguards to stop their actions and turn around.

“So is this over, Max? Or are you going to have your boys pound on me next?” laurel stands over Max Fuller.

Getting up from the floor Max speaks “You three consider yourselves banned for life. Get the hell out of my place!”

“Your club sucks anyway.” Tommy yells at Max a little wobbly on his feet.

“You guys ok?” Laurel asks them.

“Where'd you learn to do that?” Oliver was confused on why Laurel was able to fight.

“Cop dad, remember? He made me take self defense classes.” Laurel says and begins to walk away.

“Lauerl... what Thea said” Oliver says stopping her.

Laurel stop them before he can say anything else “Oliver, Tommy and I don't need your blessing. And I don't need your forgiveness.” And she walks through the card in back onto the dance floor to get out of the club.

Oliver and Tommy follows her out of the club and notices that Diggle is waiting outside for them, noticing that the look a little for Diggle takes pity on them and takes them somewhere to eat.

**_Big belly burger_ **

Diggle leaves them inside “Why don't you guys take a seat, and I will grab a couple of burgers and some ice for those faces.”

Tommy notices that Diggle waves at someone “The girl's pretty cute.”

“That's my sister in law.” Diggle says with a straight face and a stern tone.

“Who I will never speak to or look at. Ever. Gonna grab a booth.” Tommy says a little nervously and walks away to a booth.

“She's not wearing a wedding ring. Brother out of the picture?” Oliver questions Diggle wanting to know more about his life.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Diggle answers Oliver and then walks to the woman he waved at. Oliver walks to the moves that Tommy chose.

“Hey you.” Diggle says to the woman as he walks in front of her.

“So sweet of you to adopt two white boys. They need a good role model.” The woman replies to Diggle.

Pointing to Oliver Diggle says “That's one of my clients Oliver Queen.”

“Looks like you're doing a bang up job protecting him. Who is your other client?” the woman asks a little curious.

“The other one is his wife Felicity Smoak. It seems when he doesn’t want me around he will send me to her.” Diggle informs the woman.

As Oliver sits down at the boothTommy begins to talk to him “Look, man about Laurel. I was going to tell you. I was just trying to figure out the right way.”

“To tell somebody that you slept with their girlfriend after they went missing and were then presumed dead. What, there's no greeting card for that?”

“ Look it was wrong. - And I'm sorry – “

“Tommy. I was dead.”

“No, man, you were with Laurel. And whether you were dead, or as it turns out, alive on a deserted island, you are my friend. And me being with Laurel violated that friendship in about 50 different ways. and then you came back with a wife I didn’t think I would really need to say anything about Laurel.” Tommy gets everything out.

“You are being really chill about this.” Tommy says noticing that Oliver is not getting upset of the form Tommy can say anything else Oliver’s phone rings.

Oliver looks at the caller ID and notices that it’s the Russian mob calling him, he picks it up and answers in Russian. He then looks at Tommy to give them an excuse “it’s felicity can we can I have a minute, please?” he asks Tommy.

Tommy gets up and gives Oliver some space.

“So I checked out?” Oliver says to Alex Leonov

“You did and So did your wife. His name is Floyd Lawton. I have address. Where he stayed last time, he was in starling city. But that is all.”

“Let's hope he's a creature of habit.”

“1700 Broadway room 52. You'll leave us out of this, yes? Assuming Mr. Lawton doesn't kill you first.”

Once Oliver got his information he hung up the phone. Oliver comes up with an excuse that he has to go see Felicity and walks out a big belly burger. He heads to a foundry to get changed into his arrow gear.

**_Floyd Lawton apartment_ **

Inside the apartment Floyd Lawton was typing away on a laptop in front of him looking at blue prints for a building. Cracking his neck up trying to get the kinks out of it Floyd here is a light footstep in front of his door just as Oliver kicks the door in. Just before one of Oliver’s arrows can him Floyd jumps out of his chair and fires a bullet from a weapon on his wrist. Oliver moves away quickly so the bullets don’t hit him.

As Floyd Lawton RE loads his arm weapon Oliver takes the opportunity to shoot arrows at him. Floyd takes the mattress of the bed lifts it up to preventing the arrows from hitting him, as he fires his arm machine gun back at Oliver.

Oliver is hidden behind a wall when he notices that the gunfire has stopped he also hears a window breaking Floyd took the opportunity to jump out the window. Oliver runs to the window to try and catch Floyd when he notices that he just disappeared, he goes to the desk and picks up the laptop that Floyd was looking at. Oliver rushes out of the apartment do to hearing police sirens. He would take the laptop to Felicity tomorrow morning.

**_QC Wednesday morning_ **

Walking in QC Oliver felt weird like everyone was looking at him, he walks up to the reception desk asking where he could find the IT department holding the laptop it in his hand. Once he was informed he headed up to the IT floor.

Once on the floor he asks somewhere where he can find Felicity Smoak and they pointed in the direction of her little office. Once he walks in he does it very silently notices Felicity has her back to him and that the flowers that he sent her are at the corner of her desk.

He clears his throat likely not wanting to spoke her “Felicity Smoake”

Turning around to face him “Hi Oliver.” Felicity answers him taking a red pen out of her mouth.

Oliver was really liking the bright colors that she was wearing and her glasses to her very well.

“What can I do for you Oliver?’ She says getting him attention.

He places the laptop on her desk “I need your help with a laptop.”

She picks up the laptop and looks at it “I can see why, with all these bullet holes everywhere.” She knew that Oliver could work with a functioning laptop or computer but one that was this bad was not his domain.

Felicity points to a chair that was that the corner of her desk and indicates for him to sit down as she works her magic on the laptop.

She provides a laptop to our desktop and begins to retrieve the information from it, the blue prints that Floyd was looking at pop up on the screen.

“Do you know what of?”

“The exchange building.”

“Never heard of it.”

“It's where the Unidac industry's auction is scheduled to take place. Oliver when did you get a laptop?” Felicity wanted to know what mission he was on last night because these two prints were looking a little too familiar.

“It was just a simple mission Felicity why what are the blue prints telling you?”

“Because Walter is looking into buying Unidac industry's and you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against.”

“Floyd Lawton.” Oliver asked.

“No. Warren Patel.” Felicity informs him. “Who's Floyd Lawton” she asks him.

“He is an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently.” Oliver tried to play dumb not wanting Felicity to catch on to what he was doing.

Felicity tilted her head to the side not believe in what he was saying.

Looking at the blue prints again notices that the exchange building is surrounded by 3 towers with eye lines into the building. Lawton would be able to get a kill shot off from virtually anywhere. But he knew he couldn’t cover the area alone he couldn’t protect all of Deadshot's targets.

He turns to Felicity “do you think you would be willing to help me with this mission.”

“I can’t Oliver you know that.”

Oliver decides that he would have to look at someone else for help.

**_That night near the police station_ **

Oliver in his arrow gear sees detective lance walk into his car before he can make it their Oliver pins him to the hood of his car.

“Ah, you son of a bitch!” detective Lance says as he pinned down.

“Detective, quiet!

“You've got a pair on you, pulling this right outside the police station!”

“Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac Industries. Interpol calls him ‘Deadshot’ because he never misses. You can look this up after I go.”

“Yeah, and stop chasing you, I suppose?”

“Warren Patel hired Lawton. I can't be sure who they're targeting, it might be all the buyers, and I can't protect them in a space that big. I need your help.” Oliver says trying to get his point across to detective Lance.

“Yeah? Professional help.”

“Lawton laces his bullets with curare. Tell your men to wear kevlar.”

“I'll them to shoot you...” detective Lance begins before he is interrupted by Oliver shooting an arrow next to his head and running away.

Detective Lance turns around and notices that he is long gone and the laptop tell Oliver had gotten the information off was right next to the arrow.

Detective Lance takes the laptop inside the police station to have one of his IT guys checked out the information.

  
**_The exchange building_**

On the landing of the building many businessmen and women were standing around as waiters walked around holding trays of champagne little appetizers. On the floor and there was a square round with leather chairs at the corners Walter and more at we’re standing in the middle of the floor.

“Well, it's quite a turn out, huh?” Moira says with their arms around Walter.

“Well, it's quite an opportunity, actually. But regardless of the outcome of the auction, I'm already a winner because I have the two most beautiful women - at my side tonight.”

“- Two?” Moira was unsure why Walter said that until he makes adjuster when his eyes for her to turn around. She sees that Thea decided to show up.

“Thanks for coming, Thea. It means a lot to your mother. And me.” Walter leans in kisses Thea on the cheek and then Moira and Thea hug.

A woman walks up to Walter and says “Mr. Steele, the auction will be opening in 5 minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready.”

“Thank you, Gina.” He takes the woman and then directs the tension to Moran and Thea “Shall we?” he motions for them to enter the room.

Detective lance is partner, [Detective Lucas Hilton](http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0352376/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t25) spots Warren Patel and walks to him briskly with two officers within.

“Warren Patel I'm going to need you to come with me, sir.” [Detective Hilton](http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0352376/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t25)

From a landing above Oliver notices [Detective Hilton](http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0352376/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t25) leading Warren Patel away from the auction room.

On another landing detective Lance is there “Unit one, all clear. Unit two, you copy?” he asks in a walkie talkie.

“We have Patel in custody. Still, no sign of Lawton.” [Detective Hilton](http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0352376/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t25) replies to detective Lance.

“Unit three?”

“I'm at the northwest perimeter. All clear.” A woman police officer replies.

“Unit four?

“Parking structure is clear.” A male police officer replies.

“Unit five, what's your status?”

“This is unit five. All clear.” Floyd Lawton replies after killing a police officer from a tower overlooking exchange building.

**_At the courthouse_ **

Laurel walks out of a hallway when she hears someone speak to her.

“Oh, what a shock.” Tommy says to art as he sitting on a bench. “It is Friday night. What are you doing here?” Tommy continues.

Laurel walks up to him “Well, I am an attorney and this is a courthouse, so I think the better question is, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you about last night.”

“You mean how I saved your asses? You're welcome.”

“Ok, first of all, we shall never, ever speak of that ever again. And secondly, I think you know that I meant the other thing.”

“I don't care to talk about that.”

“I spoke to Oliver. He was surprisingly cool.”

“That's because he knew. Did you see his face when Thea told him? Tommy, he didn't even blink. Trust me, he knew.”

“Then why didn't he say anything?”

“I don't know. Maybe because he knows he doesn't have any right to judge me. He is also married it shouldn’t matter about you and me.”

“There's a silver lining, though. Now that the whole truth and nothing but is out, is there a chance now for you and me? You said you didn't think that I was a one girl type of guy. I'm going to prove you wrong.”

“By dating me.”

“By being better.”

“By being someone that you deserve and that you want to be with.”

“Well that's certainly a guy I'd be interested in meeting.”

“Good. Now how about we start, ahem, by getting you the heck out of here. Come on, it is Friday night.  
Come on.”

“Fine.” Laurel gives in to Tommy.

“Good.” Tommy takes Laurel’s files from her hands and they walk out of the courthouse.

 

**_The exchange building_ **

Oliver briskly walks towards the room that the option is being held at just as detective lance stops him in a doorway.

“Well, don't you scrub up nice?” detective Lance speak from the other side doorway.

“Here to support my family.” Oliver says a little inpatient wanting to meet up with his family.

“Yeah, me, too, God help me.” Detective Lance replies he then notices that someone is missing “where is your wife Oliver.”

“She couldn’t make, thank you.” Oliver said detective Lance.

Detective Lance walks away to go keep an eye on the auction.

Oliver spots Diggle and walks to him briskly. Oliver was feeling on each he didn’t like not knowing what was going on and not having felicity as backup but he would have to deal with it.

“Dig. Got your eyes open?” Oliver asks him.

“That's what I'm here for, sir. That and answering patronizing questions.”

“This guy's out of time. If he's going to do something, it's going to happen before the auction.”

“Sir?” Diggle was a little confused on what Oliver was worried about.

“I heard the story on the radio.” Oliver said trying to cover up his split up.

Walter notices Oliver “Oliver. So pleased you were able to attend. Is Felicity here with you?” Walter asks him.

“ No, Walter, the police said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered. I just think that we should be a little bit more careful. My mother's already lost a husband.” Oliver played the worried card.

“Well, if moira shared your concern, she wouldn't have come. And she definitely wouldn't have brought your sister.”

Hearing that he turns around and sees that Thea is with his mother that causes him to worry more, he walks quickly to with his mother and his sister. He lightly patches his mother’s arm getting her attention.

“Hi. Oliver, what a wonderful surprise.”

He gets it Diggle the tension by signaling him with his hand “I need you to get them out of here right now.”

Before Diggle can lead Thea and more at out a shot is fired, hitting one of the Waiters do to detective Lance spotting a red light aimed at Walter and pushing them out of the way of the bullet.

As everyone begins to run around Oliver and Diggle are able to leave Thea and Moira away from the crowd.

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Oliver asks Thea and his mother.

“No, I'm fine! Where is Walter?” Moira asks as she looks around trying to spot Walter.

Oliver’s sees that detective lance is leaving Walter out of the room “Walter's fine.” He tells them.

“Sir, I have to get you out of here.” Diggle yells Oliver.

Oliver pushes Thea gently towards more at and Diggle “No, them! Them.” he tells Diggle Diggle and backs away from them.

Oliver runs up the stair case where a head his shoot in a garbage can, running his shoot he runs up the rest the stairs to the roof.

After leaving more and Thea out of the building Diggle follows Oliver up to the stair case.

Changed into his arrow gear Oliver lets go of grappling arrow to where Floyd Lawton is perched on for his shooting. Crashing through a window Oliver lands where Lawton is.

Lawton begins to shoot at Oliver causing Oliver to hide behind a pillar every time that Lawton causes his shooting Oliver lets go on arrow in his direction. Lawton stopped shooting and walks quietly to find a rare Oliver is hiding, with the building being a construction zone Oliver is able to get a jump on Lawton kicking him to the floor.

Oliver uses the scaffold that is there to maneuver around to avoid Lawton. Oliver and Floyd exchange kicks and punches until Oliver is able to corner him on to a pillar holding his ball to Lawton neck. Lawton gets free by knocking the bow out of Oliver’s hands.

Oliver rolls to grab his bow and hides behind a pillar “Drop your guns.” He yells to Floyd.

“I admire your work. Guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy.”

“We're not in the same line of work. Your profession is murder.”

“You've taken lives.

“For the good of others. You're out for yourself.”

Lawton begins to shoot at Oliver again Oliver prepares an arrow and shoots, when he does not hear any more gunshots he steps out from behind a pillar and sees that he got Lawton in a his eye that seem to have something on it.

Oliver then hears a moan turns around with the arrow in hand and notices that it’s Diggle leaning against a cement pillar. He had gotten shot with some bullets, Oliver runs up to him puts his arm around Diggle to get an out of the building. He takes him to the foundry and prepare is some herbs to give to Diggle.

He smashes the herbs in a bowl and adds water to it taking a bowl he forces Diggle to drink the herbs. He said that on a chair and waits for Diggle to recover.

Once Diggle recover he feels the bullet wound and looks around, he sees Oliver in his green suit.

“hey” Diggle hears Oliver say.


	13. Chapter 13- An Innocent Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am make up the days of the week.

**_Chapter 13-_ ** **_An Innocent Man_ **

**_The foundry_ **

Getting his bearings Diggle gets off the medical table looks around to see where he sees what looked like to be a computer and a upright tool box, he then notices that Oliver is standing in front of him in his green suit.

“Oliver? You're that vigilante.” Diggle says a little surprised.

He then takes a swing at Oliver with his good arm, Oliver is able to dock and avoid the punch.

“Easy, Dig. You were poisoned.” Oliver tells him.

“Son of a bitch.” Diggle says as he tries to take another swing at Oliver.

Oliver grabs Diggle before he can do any more damage to himself and moves him to lean on the medical table.

Once Oliver sees that Diggle is supporting himself on the table he steps back a little and turns around to address Diggle.

“I could have taken you anywhere, could have taken you home. I brought you here.”

“You really did lose your mind on that island.”

“Found a couple things along the way.” Oliver shoots back.

“Like what, archery classes?” Diggle couldn’t believe what Oliver was saying. He couldn’t believe that Oliver was the vigilante.

Oliver goes into his speech “Clarity. Starling City is dying. It is being poisoned by a criminal elite who don't care who they hurt, as long as they maintain their wealth and power.” He walks a little closer to Diggle trying to convince him that what he’s doing is the right thing.

“What are you gonna do, take 'em all down by your lonesome?”

“No. Now, I want you to join me.”

Diggle really can believe him thinking that he ‘Diggle’ would really joined Oliver in this crazy miss.

Oliver continues his pitch “Special Forces out of Kandahar. It's perfect. You're a fellow soldier.”

“Oliver, you're not a soldier. You're a criminal. And a murderer. Does Felicity even know what you’re doing this?” Diggle wanted to know if Felicity had any part of this or was it just Oliver.

Oliver pace hearing Felicity name “Felicity was supposed to help me but when we turned, some things fell apart and she is now only willing to help me with the technical support.”

Diggle in one idea what this so he walked out of the foundry leaving Oliver there alone to wonder what will happen. Oliver is feeling worried but the only thing he could do was change into his street close and head home.

On the way home he thought that maybe he should give Felicity a heads up about Diggle knowing their secret. Oliver drove to the townhouse that Felicity had bought for them, he was happy now that he had a chance to take a look at the place when she was looking into it.

He parked the car outside the town house, standing on the sidewalk he looked at the house he now knew why Felicity had picked this one. From the outside this house looks cozy, it has been built with white stones and had brown brick decorations. Small, rectangular windows allow enough light to enter the home.

He walked up the stone stairs and rang the doorbell. He hears the click of a lock and the door opening revealing felicity in some sweat pants and one of his old shirts, her hair in a messy ponytail and her glasses on her face.

“Good evening Oliver what can I help you with?”

Oliver looks at her but he hadn’t seen her in a really long time “can I come in I need to talk to you.”  
Felicity steps aside giving Oliver enough room to walk in, once he is all the way in he takes off his shoes knowing that felicity does not like shoes in the house. He notices that the hallway is a cream color but their room to his left catches his attention it is a light pastel yellow, it looks like she made it into a small office. To his right he sees a large living room in here the colors are more neutral palette almost like she had him in mind for this room, in front of him there was a cherry wood staircase leading up to the second floor.

Felicity let him deeper into the house he noticed that the floors were all wooden you look to be stained in a cherry color as well. She leads him to the kitchen it is all open she has an island separating the kitchen from the dining room the top of the island was the light brown granite top with Cherry cabinets.

Once they’re all the way into the kitchen he sees a wooden dining room table in a rectangular shape that would be able to fit at least eight people. He also notices that there is quite a bit of files on top of the table. Felicity motions for him to sit down across from her.

“So why did you come in Simi Oliver” taking a sip from a cup on the table.

“Diggle got heard today he got shot with a poison bullet sewer gotten back to the foundry and he found out about me and you.”

“What do you mean about you and me?”

“About what I do at night and that you know about it.”

“So you decide to let someone else help you.”

“I have no idea if he’s gonna help or not I just wanted to let you know just in case he comes and sees you.” Oliver gets up and begins to walk to the front door.

At the door he turns around and sees that Felicity has followed him to the front door. “I really don’t like how things are with us Felicity.” He tells her.

“I don’t like it either the Oliver you need to figure out who you are here since we’ve gotten back you have been different and not the man I fell in love with on the island you need to figure out what is important you making everyone else around too happy are making yourself happy. When you figure that out you can come here and live with me until then...” Felicity gives trailed off.

Oliver reaches up for Felicity grabbing her in his arms and passionate kisses her on the lips “I love you and I know that for sure everything will get back to normal.”

He opens a door and walks out closing it behind him; he gets in his car and drives home exhausted with the day.

**_Queen mansion_ **

Entering the front door Oliver notices that there is no sign of Thea Walter or his mother he heads to his room but is stopped by someone speaking.

“Where were you?” A forceful woman’s voice asks him.

He turns around to the voice and sees that it’s Laurel “What? What are you doing here?” Oliver sighs he does not have the energy to deal with her right now.

“I heard about the shooting, and I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“You did?” Oliver was surprised about this.

“Yeah. I knocked on the door, and I found a family terrified for you. They had no idea where you were.”

“I had to go see someone.”

“Oliver, are you so self-centered that you don't think that people who care about you are gonna wonder where you are after you all got shot at?” Laurel was getting mad at him.

“Laurel..” Oliver began but Laurel interrupted him.

“I made peace with your selfishness a long time ago, but Moira, Thea, and Walter, they don't deserve that.  
They deserve better, someone who doesn't care only about himself.” Laurel begins to walk out.

“Laurel thank you for coming.” He says her. Maybe Felicity was right he had to look at himself since she has returned from the island.

“I care about the lives of other people, Oliver. Maybe you should try it sometime.” Laurel says and walks out of the house.

“Oh, man. That was harsh. You ok” Thea says as she walks up to Oliver.

“Sure. Second time tonight that a friend of mine has taken me to the woodshed. Kind of tires you out.”

“Yeah.

“Good night.” Oliver says as he walks up the stairs.

“Good night. Oh Oliver what did you go to night?” Thea stops them before he reaches the top of the stairs.

“I went to see Felicity.” Oliver answers and then continues to his room.

Oliver opened the door to his room and walk to his closet changing into a pajama pants and t-shirt he unfolds the covers from the bed and gets in closing his eyes he is plagued by his time on the island. Not being able to sleep he gets up puts on his rob and heads down to the living room.

He notices that the TV is on and sitting on the couch is Thea.

“There were no signs of forced entry or any evidence of a struggle, but, hours later, the police found that the bloodstained kitchen knife in the trunk” Oliver heard from the TV sitting down next to Thea.

“Couldn't sleep, either?” Thea asks him.”

“No. What are you watching?” Oliver asks Thea as he tries to figure out what some TV.

“Peter Declan.” Was the only answer Thea gave.

Oliver looked at her “Hmm?” he had no idea who was that was.

“A guy who killed his wife. This guy killed his wife in their baby's room.  
Psycho.” Thea informs him.

“So why can't you sleep?” Thea asks as she turns off the T.V

“Bad dreams.” Is all Oliver says.

“About?” Thea inquires.

“Felicity.” Oliver says not wanting to inform her that the dreams had to do with Felicity and the island.

“What about Felicity? You went to see her for a reason tonight.” Thea tries to get more information out of Oliver.

Feeling that he should open up to Thea he begins to speak “I just feel like we’ve been falling apart since we got back. I know the mom doesn’t approve of her but she means the world to me.”

Thea turns around on the couch to face her brother “if she means the world to you than why hadn’t you move in with her why are you letting everyone else dictate on how you need to act. You have basically being a jerk to everybody since you've been back.”

Releasing the sighs Oliver continues “Felicity believes that I’m the same person that left on the yacht she says that I have been acting weird since I got back.”

“So show her that you are the man she fell in love with.” Thea says kisses his cheek and heads up to her bedroom for the night.

**_Thursday Morning_ **

That morning Oliver walks down the steps with determination to get things back to normal with Felicity, he walks into the sitting room and sees his mother reading a newspaper.

“How did you sleep?” Moira asks him from behind a newspaper.

“Just fine. Thank you.” He replies to the mother and then notices a few feet back a man in suit” We have a visitor.” He adds on.

“Hmm. Mr. Diggle's replacement.”

Oliver looked a little surprised and worried at the same time “Replacement?”

Moira folds her paper and looks up at Oliver “He tendered his resignation this morning.”

“Did he say why?”

“He said he didn't approve of the way you spend your evenings, particularly given that they always begin with you ditching him.”

Oliver nods his head a little relieved that Diggle did not tell his mother the real reason how he spends his

Oliver walks towards the new bodyguard “Hi.”

The bodyguard meets in halfway extends his hand to shake Oliver’s “Mr. Queen, Rob Scott. I'll be your new body man.”

“That's a firm grip you got there, rob.” Oliver places a fake smile on his face.

“That's 5 years SWAT with Monument Point M.C.U.” Rod says all proud of himself. “

“I feel safer already.”

“Ah, thank God we don't have to hear about this awful man anymore.” Moira speaks to the room with the TV in front of her on mute.

Oliver goes for the remote control to put the volume back on the TV “Declan's execution is set for midnight 2 days from now. Camille Declan's former employer, Jason Brodeur, released a statement saying, quote, "I hope this gives Camille the peace she deserves.” The reporter says from the T.V.

“Jason Brodeur?” Oliver says in a low voice, that name seemed to sound familiar.

“What?” his mother is a little confused on why he just said that name.

“The dead wife worked for Jason Brodeur.” Oliver says trying to cover his tracks.

“Apparently so.” Moran goes back to reading her newspaper.

“Say, Rob, I want to go into town. Could you please get the car for me?” Oliver changes the subject.

Rob was not being fooled by this “No offense, Mr. Queen, but I have been filled in on your tendency to slip the leash. If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer keeping you in my sights at all times.”

“We're 20 miles from the city. If you don't drive me, how else am I gonna get there? Right?” Rob leaves to go get the car. He then turns to his mother and says sarcastically “I like him.”

Outside the mansion rob is waiting for Oliver with the car then allowed motor noise is heard and you see a man all dressed in a motorcycle gear on a bite zooming past rob and waving at him. Oliver head just escape his bodyguard and headed to the Queens old steel factory.

**_The foundry_ **

Oliver sits in front of the computer screens looking at all the information concerning Peter Declan newspaper articles say that he killed his wife in cold blood the suspected him do to him having no alibi and the evidence although pointed to him. He was tried, convicted, and sentenced to death, to a lot of this was an open and shut case.

But Oliver didn’t see that due to Declan’s wife Camille working for Jason Brodeur. And Jason Brodeur is on the list. So that made Oliver very suspicious on what actually occurred that night. The odds where good that Brodeur was involved in this woman's murder, which means an innocent man was facing execution. He'll need a good attorney.

Oliver had to wait for nightfall so to occupy is time he can to make more arrows. Once that night has fallen he suits up and heads to Laurel’s apartment.

**_Laurel’s apartment_ **

Laurel walks into apartments after a hard day at work and goes to open the light flipping the switch nothing happens she gets worried. She walks deeper into our parting and notices that her window in the living room is open she goes to a desk and pulls out a gun.

Oliver presses a button on the small voice scrambler that he has in his hand “Hello, Laurel.” He says.

“Don't move!” Laurel turn to him pointing the gun at him.

Trying to show her that he needs no harm he shows heard that there is no arrow in his bow and begins to walk the slowly towards her “I'm not gonna hurt you” he tries to convince her.

“Stay back. My father's a cop. You are making a huge mistake.”

Continuing to walk towards her slowly Oliver continues to try to convince her that he’s not here to hurt her “I'm not the person you think I am, and I need your help.”

“Peter Declan is gonna be executed in 48 hours. I think he's innocent. Declan's wife was gonna blow the whistle on Jason Brodeur. Brodeur had her murdered.” Oliver continues to speak when he notices that Laurel has not pulled the trigger on him.

“There are a thousand lawyers in Starling City. Why me?” Laurel asks still pointing the gun at him.

Oliver had walked completely in front of her and put his hand up on the gun so she would lower it “We're both trying to help.” He says as he walks behind her so she can’t see his face. The only been covering his face with his white and green paint around his eyes.

“What makes you sure I'm gonna help you?”

“Because I know you'd do anything to save the life of an innocent man.” Once it finishes speaking he sneaks out of the apartment as Laurel is letting everything seemed in.

**_Friday morning_ **

Laurel goes and sees Mr. Declan’s in the prison. And tries to get the information out of him so she can take over his case.

**_QC_ **

Walter is in front of his computer looking at something on the screen when Moira walks into his office.

“Well, it looks like someone forgot a lunch date with his wife.”

“What do you mean? Lunch isn't for another” Walter looks at his watch when he notices the time “I'm so sorry.” Walter apologizes to Moira.

“t's all right. The restaurant is holding our table. Is there something wrong?” Moira notices that Walter is very puzzled about something.

Walter gets up from his chair and puts on his suit jacket as he informs Moira what is bugging him “Compliance department has tagged something, $2. 6 million withdrawal from one of our Vancouver subsidiaries.”

“What--you mean-- are you saying that someone embezzled $2. 6 million from the company? Moira says sounding concerned.

“Well, it's probably a bookkeeping error, but compliance is understandably worried about an irs audit.” Walter begins to walk towards the office door when he notice more is not following him.

“But don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing. Come on. We're gonna be late.”

Then both head out to lunch.

**_Big belly burger_ **

Diggle is sitting at a booth with his left arm in the sling from the bullet wound that he got when his sister in law Carly walks up to him with his basket of fries.

“So when are you gonna tell me?” Carly asks as she places the basket of fries in front of him.

Diggle looks up at her confused “Hmm?”

“About what happened to your arm.” Carly nods her head to his shoulder.

“Oh, it's my shoulder, and it's--it's fine.” Diggle replies as he begins to eat his fries.

“I knew that Queen guy was trouble.”

“Hey, I never said this happened protecting Queen.” Diggle tells their as she lexis on the salt of his fingers from the fries.

She looks up and notices that Oliver has walked into the dining “Oh, yeah? Then what's he doing here?”

Diggle turns around to see Oliver and the new bodyguard walk into big belly burger confused on why he was here. Diggle was also surprised that he had ditched the new bodyguard yet.

“Area is secure, sir.” Rob says from just outside the doors of the restaurant.

“Thank you very much, rob.” Oliver thank shim and walks up to the moves that Diggle is sitting at with Carly just glaring at him.

Oliver extends his hand to Diggle’s sister in law “Hello, Diggle's sister-in-law Carly. I'm Oliver Queen.”

Being polite Carly takes his hand and shakes it “I know who you are.” She replies as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“No, you really don't.” Diggle says from the booth.

Carly stares at Oliver and then walks away, Oliver takes the opportunity to set in front of Diggle.

“Hello. I couldn't help but notice a distinct lack of police cars when I got home. I knew you wouldn't drop a dime on me. So have you considered my offer?”

Making a small muffled kind of laugh Diggle replies “Offer. That's one hell of a way to put it.”

“It is an offer. It's a chance to do the kind of good that compelled you to join the military” Oliver says keeping a straight face.

Diggle gets a little upset by what Oliver is telling him “Please. You were born with a platinum spoon in your mouth, Queen. What, you spent 5 years on an island with no room service, and suddenly you found religion?”

Oliver reaches and is coat pocket to pull out a small brown leather bound book and places it in front of Diggle “This was my father's. I found it when I buried him.”

Diggle was puzzled on what Oliver was saying he takes the book in his good hand and opens it slightly until Oliver closes it and puts it back in front of him.

“I thought you said your father died when the boat went down.” Diggle was trying to figure out why Oliver lied about his father.

“We both made it to a life raft with Felicity, but there wasn't enough food and water for all three of us, so he shot himself in the head.” Oliver informs him.

This causes Diggle to lean back against the booth Oliver looks around and continues to speak “And as much as he was doing it to give me and Felicity a chance to survive, I believe that he was also atoning for his sins.I need to right the wrongs done by my family, and I'm offering you the chance to right the wrongs done to yours.”

That got Diggle entrusted on what Oliver was saying “Oliver, what are you talking about?”

“The police never caught your brother's shooter.”

“Hey, you leave Andy out of this.” Diggle was not liking were this is going this was becoming a little on the personal side.

“The bullets were laced with curare. That's Floyd Lawton's M.O. He is the sniper that I stopped.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you took down Andy's killer?”

“I'm--I'm giving you the chance, a chance to help other people's families. Do you remember when the people in this city helped each other? They can't do that anymore, because a group of people, people like my father, they see nothing wrong with raising themselves up by stepping on other people's throats. It does need to stop, and if it's not gonna be the courts and it's not gonna be the cops Then it's gonna be me.And, I hope, you.” Oliver gives his speech trying to convince Diggle to come and help him in his crusade.

Oliver gets up to get Diggle time to think as he sees for Rob approaching him “I'm gonna go to the washroom, Rob.” Oliver walks towards the washrooms.

Diggle looks at the bodyguards just standing there and panic chuckles “Oh, that boy's long gone, man.” Diggle then gets up from his seat and a site that will pay a visit to someone else.

**_QC_ **

Walking into the building Diggle heads for the elevator and presses the button for the IT floor. He was lucky that it wasn’t many people in the elevator and they did not question him why he was there. Going for memory he locates Felicity office and knocks on the door.

Once here in a knock felicity looks up from her computer and sees that it’s Diggle with his arm in a sling “Hi john what can I do for you? And what happened to your arm?”

Walking in Diggle sits on a chair next to her desk “I came to talk to you about Oliver.”

Felicity gets up from the chair and goes and closed the door to her office than she positions herself back on a chair. “Is it Oliver that put your arm in a sling?” Felicity was worried that Oliver lost his temper and took it out on Diggle.

Shaking his head Diggle replies “No I got a bullet to the shoulder.”

That statement to reassure her slightly “so what would you like to talk to me about?”

“I don’t know if Oliver informs you but I know about him being that the vigilante.”

“yes I do he came to me last night to inform me and seeing as there’s no cops and Oliver hasn’t called me from the police station that means that he’s not in prison. That still doesn’t explain why you came to see me.”

Diggle sighs and tries to figure out how to put into words what he wants to say “I guess I just want to know your perspective on Oliver you were with him for five years and I just like to know what he was like on the island to make him like he is.”

“I’m sorry Diggle I can’t talk to you about the island it’s too painful for us all I can say that a lot of things happened and Oliver had to step up and make some hard decisions I tried to keep him grounded but I guess since I’m not with him his moral compass has disappeared.” Felicity gets up from her chair and begins to pace the small office “things weren’t supposed to be like this but since we’ve gotten back but he’s not the same and that he was on the island you have to understand he was the bronze and I was the brain we kept each other grounded.” Felicity stops and faces Diggle “why did you need this information?”

“Oliver made me an offer to help you guys and I guess I was just trying to figure out where he was coming from.”

“Diggle please take the offer I would feel a lot better knowing that he had you as backup.”

Diggle gets up and heads for the door but stops and turns around to face felicity up “what she’ll be his backup you must’ve learn to fight as well.”

Felicity shakes her head quickly “I can’t something happen than I can go back to that.”

Diggle walks out of her office and heads back to the streets to give Oliver is offer a real good thought.

**_Queen mansion that night_ **

In the sitting room with a fire behind him Walter a setting on a love seat with a laptop in front of him and folders as Moira walks in.

“You still following the money trail?” Moira asks as she walks to a drink table. Could

“Mm-hmm.” Is all Walter gives her.

“Don't we have accountants for that sort of thing?”

“They're being singularly ineffective in this instance.” Walter answers as he continues to look at his computer screen and through the papers on the table.

Moira portraits of a drink and then sat on the arm of the chair “Well, then it's fortunate that I've solved the mystery. I think I'm the culprit. a rather specific figure. That's the exact amount the company invested in a friend's start-up venture I will call accounting. They'll clean it all up. Then there's nothing to worry about.”

“Ok.” Walter answers her.

With her drink in her hand more at walks out of the sitting room, Walter was feeling a little on easy about this answer he felt like Moira was hiding something from him. So Walter decides to go back to QC to do more research.

**_On a roof top_ **

Oliver stands in his arrow gear waiting for Laurel to show what he had contacted her earlier so they could meet up.

“I got your message.” Laurel informs him staying clear from the ends of the roof “Is there a reason we can't do this face to face?” she asks seeing Oliver from the side.

“You've met with Peter Declan.” Oliver ignores her questions.

“You were right. He might be innocent. Declan said his wife blew the whistle on Brodeur the day she was murdered.” Laurel walks slowly towards Oliver.

Oliver hears her footsteps keep his haed down and walks out of angle so she cannot see his face and walks so her back is facing him “Then we need to get whoever she told about Brodeur to testify.”

“He already has. Matt Istook, Camille's supervisor. Only, he says that she didn't say a word to him.” Laurel informs him as she looks at the view of the city then turns around to face and again and sees that his shoulder is to her.

“He could be lying.”

“Well, if he is, then he's very convincing. He had the jury and police believing him.”

“He hasn't been questioned by me.” He says as he hears laurel’s like footsteps walk toward some again.

“I didn't become a lawyer to break the law or hurt anybody.” Laurel tells him that standing right next to him.

“I do what's necessary, what people like Peter Declan need.”

“If what you're doing isn't wrong. Then why are you hiding your face with a hood?”

“To protect the ones I care about.”

“That sounds lonely.” Laurel says trying to sound sympathetic to him.

“It can be. But not today.” Oliver turns around quickly filled the grappling arrow to another building so we can slide down.

**_QC_ **

Sitting in his office Walter continue to look at folders of information that he got on that money when he entered he heard that Felicity was still working so he have someone call it up to his office.

Felicity walks out of the elevator a little worried not understanding why Walter was calling her up to his office. Sins that she’s been in the IT department she had not spoken to Walter.

Felicity walks to his desk “I've got one question. Am I being fired?”

“Felicity” Walter says turning trying to calm her down.

“I understand me have not graduated from MIT But I am without a doubt the single most valuable member of your technical division. That's including my so-called ‘supervisor.’ Letting me go would be a major error for this company. I have been able to catch up on everything and make things better.”

Walter smiles a little “I agree, which is why you're not being fired.” He tells her.

“Uh I really shouldn’t rush to conclusions?” Felicity says questionable.  

“It's because I wanted you to look into something for me, without anyone knowing not even Oliver can you do that.” Walter says.

Felicity as a movement with their hands like she zipping her lips.

Walter continues handing her a folder with papers in. “A variance of $2. 6 million on a failed investment from 3 years ago. It was authorized by my wife. I was hoping you could find out some of the details of the transaction for me.”

“Find out” Felicity questions him

“Dig up discreetly.” Walter goes to the direct approach.

“I'm your girl.” She turns around and begins to walk out of the office when she realizes what she said she turns around to Walter and tries to explain herself “I mean, I'm not your girl. I wasn't making a pass at you. Thank you for not firing me” Felicity continues to walk out of the office before she puts her foot in her mouth again.

Waiting for the elevator Felicity smiled a little her old self was returning slowly.

**_In a parking lot_ **

Of the beep of a car alarm can be heard, a man walks up to the car but before he can open the door he feels a painting his neck moving his hands to see what it is he pulls out a small dart and then falls to the ground.

**_Train tracks_ **

The man was wakes up by a train whistle blowing feeling disoriented he goes to set up when he notices that he is handcuffed to railroad tracks “What the..”

“Matt Istook.” Oliver doesn’t let him finish his sentence.

Matt Istook looks up at the voice “You're him, that hood guy. You're the guy that's been terrorizing the city.”

“Peter Declan, your lies helped put him on death row. Now, either it's time to tell me the truth, or it's time for the 10:15 to Blüdhaven.”

But train whistle can be heard behind them getting closer to their spot.

“O-ok. Ok, I-- Brodeur paid me to-- to say that Camille never spoke to me, but I didn't have anything to do with her death.” Matt Istook can the headlight of the train coming closer behind from behind the trees. “Oh, God, please. I'll do anything. Y-you could have the file.”

“What file?”

“Camille gave me a file of evidence against Jason Brodeur.”

“Where is it?!” Oliver insists.

“ Let me go, and I'll tell you.” Matt Istook can see the train getting closer.

Oliver begins to walk away from him leaving him cuffed to the tracks.

“Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't go! It's in my desk! The file, it's in my desk at the office! You can have it! Get me out of here!” Matt Istook calls out to Oliver.

Oliver getting what he wanted he shoots an arrow at the cuffs releasing Matt Istook from the tracks within seconds of the train hitting him scaring Matt Istook.

**_CNRI_ **

Laurel is sitting in front of the computer looking at something when the lights go out before she can say anything a file is dropped on her desk.

“Compliments of Matt Istook.” Oliver says from shadow the doorway.

Laurel picks up the file and then asks him “What's in here?”

“Leverage on Jason Brodeur, enough to help save Peter Declan's life.”

As Oliver speaks laurel opens the file and looks to see what information is inside “As an attorney, I never would have gotten a file like this. I always thought the law was sacred, I-it fixed everything.” Surprise of what was in the file.

“And now, Laurel? Now what do you think?” Oliver asked wanting to know what laurel thought about him now.

“I think there's too many people in this city who only care about themselves people who are selfish.  
I think they need someone who cares about the lives of other people someone like you.” Was Laurel’s answer. Laurel looks back down at the file giving Oliver the opportunity to leave. Once Oliver was out of her site the lights came back on. Laurel just stands there continue reading the file.

Oliver went back to the foundry to change into his street clothes and decided to head to Felicity’s to see her again.

**_Felicity’s townhouse_ **

Once he reached Felicity’s place he parked his bike in front and walked up the cement stairs and knocked on her door, he was about to knock again when he heard a slight ‘hold on’ coming from behind a door.

Slightly out of breath Felicity opens the door for Oliver “what do I owe for this visit?” Felicity asks him.

Oliver steps forward walking into her house turning around as she closes the door “nothing I just want to see you if that’s alright.”

That statement any other day would have brought a smile to Felicity’s face however with what she was working on for Walter she was a little nervous that Oliver would find out. So instead of leading him to the kitchen this time she led him to the living room.

Felicity let him to a dark beige L-shape couch positioned in front of the fireplace. She then sat down next to him.

“How was your day?” Oliver asks her breaking the silence.

Not looking him in the eyes Felicity answers “interesting”

“How so?” Oliver was trying to have an actual conversation with her.

Felicity funny looks up and gives her answer “Diggle came to see me.”

At this Oliver leans further back into the couch waiting for Felicity to go on.

Taking the hint Felicity continues “Diggle came to see me at QC he wanted to know what I thought about your night time activities and if I can give him some information on what happened on the island.”

Oliver’s expression was a little worrisome wondering if Felicity told Diggle their story. Seeing the expression on his face Felicity speaks up before he can say anything.

“Don’t worry Oliver I didn’t tell him anything about the island.” Felicity got up and began to pace the living room “I can’t believe it you thought I would tell him you know how hard it is for me to even think about it you think that I would be able to tell him.”

Oliver gets up from the couch and walks up to Felicity putting his arms around stopping her pacing “Felicity I wasn’t worried that you told anything I was worried because of what happened on the island I don’t want you to remember what happened.” Oliver lowers his lips to her forehead kiss her he then grabs her face in his hands and kisses her lips putting all his pent up emotions in it.

The next thing Oliver knows is that he feels the back of his knees at the edge of the couch and Felicity pushing him down on it. With Felicity saddled his hips and her lips on his, Oliver can feel where this was going and he knew he had to stop it before they regretted anything.

Getting felicity one last lingering kiss Oliver moves his hands to her hips and places her on the couch. A disappointing sound left Felicity’s mouth not happy about Oliver stopping their make out session. Oliver smiled and then gave her lips a peck realizing that if he took a further then that they would end up starting all over again and then he really wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Let me take you on a proper date.” Oliver says causing Felicity’s eyes to fly open.

“Did I hear what I think I heard.” Felicity was a little confused on what Oliver had said.

Taking her hands in his “if you heard that I want take you on a date then Felicity you heard right.” He says as he goes and kisses her knuckle, which was all he would permit himself to do going any further than that he would get himself into trouble again.

“Tomorrow is Saturday I will pick you up at six and we can go have a nice supper.”

Felicity was so shocked about this that all she could do was nod her head ‘yes’. Oliver gets up pulling Felicity with him he kisses her on the lips and shows himself out realizing that Felicity is still a little shock on what he told her.

He gets on his bike and heads back home. Felicity was still stunned on what came out of Oliver’s mouth that she had no idea how she would be able to continue the work she was doing for Walter.

**_Queen mansion_ **

Walking into the entrance hall Oliver looks at some flowers that are on the table there happy about his discussion with Felicity.

“Oh, my God. What is wrong with your face?” his thoughts on interrupted by Thea asking.

“What do you mean?” he asks like he had no idea what she was talking about.

“There's something really weird on it, like this thing with your mouth. It--it looks like it's in the shape of a smile.” Thea says as she walks closer to him with her own smile on her face.

“That's cute.”

“So why are you grinning?” Thea was curious on what brought the smile on his face.

“I took your advice with Felicity and it's helping I’m actually taking her out tomorrow night.” Oliver informed his sister.

“Got mad relationship skills, bro. Let me know if you need trendy places to propose again.”

“Let me fix one thing at a time and I’ll let you know when I need your help for another proposal.” The gears in Oliver’s head start to turn when he said this.

Happy for her brother Thea leaves the back and walks out of the room just as the front door opens Oliver turns around and sees that it’s his bodyguard that he had ditched at big belly burger.

“Rob. You gotta keep up.” Oliver tells him and just walks up the stairs to his room.

**_Saturday morning_ **

**_CNRI_ **

Laurel is sitting at a desk looking at the folder that Oliver gave her when her father walks into the office.

“Hey, you look busy. Is that the Declan case? You know, it was a funny development on Matt Istook. He, uh, filed a police report. He said the hood harassed him last night.” Detective lance says to his daughter as he sits on the edge of her desk. “And that's funny, because I gave my daughter Istook's name.” He continues.

“Dad..” Laurel begins to say.

Her father stops her and continues to talk “He's a vigilante. He's a damn criminal, and you working with him, that makes you an accessory.”

Laurel stands up so her father is not towering over her “I am trying to save an innocent man's life”

“No. You're breaking the law.” Detective Lance was not happy with his daughter.

“I asked you how you got this case. You lied to me straight to my face, eh? I thought you and I didn't do that. Guess I was wrong.” Detective lance walks out of her office.

Laurel picks up her files and goes to see a judge about this information.

**_In a judge’s office_ **

“Your Honor. The mere existence of the file proves that Mr. Istook perjured himself for Jason Brodeur's benefit.” Laurel explains to the judge.

“That's slander. Jared Swanstrom Your Honor.” The man introduces himself “I represent Jason Brodeur and Brodeur Chemical.” The man continues as three other men in suits follow in behind him.

“The interest of justice requires you to stay the defendant's execution pending exploration of the newly discovered evidence.” Laurel continues without even looking at the people that have entered the office.

“Ours isn't a court of justice, Ms. Lance. It's a court of law, and under the law, I don't think your evidence is sufficient to warrant a stay of execution. Your motion for habeas corpus is denied.” The judge tells Laurel and closes the file that Laurel showed her.

Laurel walks up to Jason Brodeur “This isn't over. I've got the loose end now, and no matter what happens, I am going to pull on it until your whole world unravels.” She tells him and walks out of the office.

**_Jason Brodeur Office_ **

“Declan's lawyer's pulling me into this. I'm gonna go to prison, if not for murder, then this-- this dumping thing.” Jason Brodeur expresses his frustration and worried nest to his lawyer.

“That won't happen. There are steps we can take.” Y tall built man told Mr.Brodeur.

“You saw her. She's going after me.”

“She's gonna want to meet with her client after what happened in court today. We have friends up in Iron Heights. Prison can be a dangerous place.” The man informed him.

**_QC_ **

Hold a file in your hands that Walter had her look into Felicity rids up in the elevator to his office she had received a call from him this morning informing her that he would be in the office and if it would be possible for her to meet him there with the information she had gotten.

Stepping into Walters office Felicity begins to explain what she found “The company Mrs.  
Queen-- or Steele. Mrs. Queen-Steele. She hyphenate? She seems like a woman who would hyphenate.” Felicity begins getting off track already.

Walter clears his throat to get her back on track.

“Right. The company she invested in doesn't exist.”

“I don't understand.” Walter was confused about this.

“There was no investment. The money was used to set up an offshore LLC called Tempest.  
I don't recall that name being under the Queen Consolidated banner. 'Cause it's not. There's nothing registered with the Secretary of State, no federal tax records, no patent applications filed. But in 2009, Tempest purchased a warehouse in Starling City”. When she finished informing Walter of what she found she handed him the folder so he can see the facts for himself.

She then walks out looks at her watch and sees that she had enough time to go do some dress shopping for tonight’s date with Oliver.

**_That night_ **

Oliver is in his room getting ready for to nights when his burner phone alert some of the message, looking at it he sees that it’s Laurel wanting to meet up with the hood. Looking at the time he notices that he won’t have time to meet up with laurel and go on a date with Felicity making the hard call he decides to call Felicity to cancel tonight.

**_Felicity’s townhouse_ **

Stepping out of the shower felicity hears her phone ring she runs to read and picks it up without even looking at the caller ID.

“Hello”

“Hello Felicity” Oliver’s voice was heard on the other end.

Sitting down Felicity already knew that this was not a good phone call “let me guess you need to cancel?” she questions him.

Felicity can hear the sigh in his voice “yes I’m sorry something important came up.” Oliver replied.

“Am I allowed to know what came up?”

Not wanting to like to her Oliver decided to tell her the truth “Laurel called me and asked her to look into where case of an innocent man being in jail and I need to meet up with her.” Oliver explains to her hoping that he hasn’t got himself in a deeper hole.

“So you’re telling me that if you don’t meet up with laurel this innocent man with stay in jail and the people that put him there would be free.”

“Yes” Oliver replies with a bit of hope in his voice.

“What is the man’s name that is in jail?” Felicity asks wanting to get more information out of him.

“Peter Declan”

Felicity had recognize that name from the news that she watched, she had also done some research on him happy that Oliver was taking a break from the list and helping someone that may be actually innocent she decided to give him a break.

“I heard about him on the news I will let this one a slide however “Felicity paused

“Yes” Oliver says wanting to know her condition.

“Once you’re done no matter the time you need to come over tell me what happens and bring the food with you.” Felicity informs him.

With a smile on his face Oliver replied “I would be happy to do that felicity I will just text you before I show up so you know I’m on my way and I will make sure to get something without nuts in it.”

Saying their goodbyes to hang up the phone, Felicity goes to put on some sweat pants and t-shirt since she wasn’t going out anywhere. Putting the dress she bought in your closet hoping that she would be able to wear it at one point.

**_A roof top_ **

Oliver waits for Laurel on a roof top hoping that Laurel had an important reason to contact him he is brought out of his thoughts when he hears laurel’s heels walk closer to him keeping his back towards her.

As Laurel gets closer she begins to explain to Oliver what had happened in court.

“We're not done yet.” Oliver says not happy with the outcome.

“I'm an attorney. Trust me. We're done.” Laurel says feeling defeated.

“What do you need to free Peter Declan?” Oliver asks her.

Sighing Laurel replies “At this point, nothing short of a signed confession from Brodeur.”

Hearing this Oliver begins to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Laurel asks him stopping him in his tracks.

“To get a confession.” He tells her.

**_Jason Brodeur Office_ **

Oliver walks into Jason Brodeur Office with his bow and arrow ready to fire.

Jason Brodeur hears a noise looks up from his desk and sees Oliver dressed in his good outfit with his arrow pointed at him being scared he gets up from his seat.

“What do you want?”

“You're gonna confess that you arranged to have Peter Declan's wife murdered”

“What, so I can take his place in prison?”

“So you can avoid the death penalty.”

“Except if I'm dead, well, then, you've got no one to pin Camille's murder on. You need me to exonerate Peter Declan. Maybe you could try to force me to sign a confession or something.”

Oliver loses his patient and shoots an arrow in Mr. Brodeus left hand causing him to scream in pain.

“That might be difficult.” Oliver informs him.

Oliver hears Mr. Brodeus cell phone rings and walks up to him to go get it,

“My hand!” Mr. Brodeus says between clinch teethes.

Taking the phone out of his pocket Oliver puts the phone close to Mr. Brodeus mouth “Just answer it.” He tells them as he presses the answer button.

“What?” Mr. Brodeus replies like he is being interrupted.

“It's Ankov. It's going down, one hour.” The man on the other line says.

Hanging up the phone Oliver asks “What's going down in an hour?” Oliver doesn’t get a reply penny asks again “What?” he says with more force in his voice.

“Let's just say Peter Declan's execution, it's getting moved up.” Mr. Brodeus informs Oliver with some satisfaction in his voice.

Not being able to control his temper Oliver elbows Mr. Brodeus in the face knocking it out.

Oliver hurries out of the office knowing that Laurel had gone to the prison to see Peter Declan.

**_Big belly burger_ **

Diggle was sitting at a high table eating fries when his sister in law Carly came to sit with him.

“Enough moping.” Carly tells him tired of this puppy dog look on his face.

Diggle looks about her “Mm.”

“You quit. It's done. My advice would be to move on.”

“Well, if it were only that easy.”

“Except it is. Personal security is dangerous. Your nephew already lost his father. He can't lose his uncle, too.”

“Does it ever bother you they never caught the guy who killed Andy? You know, when I was in Afghanistan, I had a job, and I did it. And when I could, I would help out the people there so that, in some small way, when I left, I could believe I left it a better place. But ever since I've been home, all I do is protect punks and spoiled one per centers.” Diggle gives her his long speech.

“Yeah.” Carly replies waiting for him to say more.

“I miss feeling like I'm making a difference in the world.”

“Then get out of personal security and go do something you believe in.

“Yeah, what if it's wrong?”

“ John, if you believe in something, how can it be wrong?” Carly answers him and then gets up to wait on other customers.

That gave Diggle’s something to think about with a conversation he had with felicity and what he was feeling he began to think that maybe helping Oliver would not be a bad idea.

**_Prison visitors box_ **

Laurel sits in front of Peter Declan giving him the information of what happened in court seeing the disappointing look on his face laurel continues to explain things to him “We still have a shot.  
Do you remember the friend that I mentioned, the one who believes in you? He is working on something.”

“I told you, Jason Brodeur is powerful.”

**_Just outside the prison_ **

Oliver gets the jump on a prison guard and covers his mouth before he can screen stripping him of his close Oliver dresses up as a prison guard.

**_Prison visitors box_ **

“I've been here before. These lawyers holding out these little nuggets of hope.” Peter Declan’s explains to Laurel.

Before Laurel can say anything the lights go out and the alarm bells go on. One of the guards that is in the room with them opens the door to see what is going on.

“Secure all corners in cell block ‘C’.” Is heard over the guards’ radio.

“The warden's setting up a secure perimeter in "C" block. Stay here, Ms. Lance.” The other guard tells Laurel as he to exits the room.

Not listening to the guard Laurel runs out of the room with Peter Declan in following her she is stopped in her steps when she sees two prisoners beating up on a prison guard as the other ones that are still in their cell reach for the keys of another one. The prisoners spot laurel and begin to walk two words are but are stopped by arrows. Laurel turns around and sees Oliver dressed in a prison guard uniform with a ski mask on his face.

“Let's go.” He tells her and begins to lead them out of the room.

As they exit the room some prisoners have been able to get keys to their cells and opened the door they following Oliver and Laurel out of the room. One of them grabs Oliver’s arm trying to stop him but Oliver uses his skills and his bow to defend himself landing the prisoners on the floor.

He looks up and sees that laurel and Peter Declan stopped running, so confused on what was happening laurel didn’t move until Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her to continue running with Peter Declan the following them.

Oliver sees police officers coming towards them which shields he spots open door and leads laurel and Peter Declan’s in the room. Not realizing that someone was in the room Oliver gets punched in the face by the man that orchestrated this whole thing.

The man grabs Laurel swinging her on a chain link fence. The man grabs her from behind and pushes her on the floor as he puts his hands around her neck.

Oliver shakes off the punch and tackles the man off Laurel losing control Oliver begins to punch the man.

Only stopping when he feels Laurel’s hands on his shoulders he gets up and looks at her noticing the scary look on her face. He hears police officers coming towards them. He walks away from the room with no one was noticing he was there.

Walking outside of the prison Oliver pulls off the ski mask and then goes aware he had his dear stashed. He texts Felicity letting her know that he was on his way he needed to see her after the incident that has happened.

Oliver heads to the foundry puts his hood and suit away and changes back into his street clothes gets on his bike and heads to Felicity’s place.

**_Felicity’s townhouse_ **

Felicity looks at the clock and sees that it is 10:30 being exhausted of the week she decide to get ready for bed when she hears her phone buzzing indicating that she has a text message. Going to her phone she sees that Oliver sent her a message informing her that he was on his way so she decided to just change into her pajamas and wait for him downstairs.

Not waiting too long she hears a knock on her door she goes and opens the door and sees that Oliver looks a little rundown as well. She takes his hands and pulls them inside also noticing that he doesn’t have food with him.

“Oliver you forgot the food.” Felicity tells him as she close the door.

Looking defeated Oliver answers her “I am sorry”

Taking pity on him Felicity leaves him to the couch “you look like you had a training session with Slade.”

Oliver put his head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist reading her close “I went to see Jason Brodeur he’s the man that framed Peter Declan for when I got there he got a phone call and something was going down at the prison that Mr. Declan was being held at Laurel had also going to see him so I had to hurry up and find a way in. When I got there the prisoners were let out like someone planned it, I believe the plan was to get rid of Mr. Declan and Laurel.”

Taking pity on him again Felicity moves onto his lap and holds him tight as he continues his story “I was able to get them away from the prisoners and led them to a room not realizing that someone was there I let my guard down. The man got a good hit on me knocking me down he didn’t grab laurel and began to choke her and I snapped if it wasn’t for laurel stopping me I wouldn’t punched the man to death.” Oliver finished his story keeping his head on her shoulders inhaling her sent calming his nerves.

Felicity knew that her being close to him was calming him down so she just held him, Oliver was so exhausted that he had fallen asleep with his head on felicity shoulder not wanting to disturb him Felicity gently moved herself from under him placed a pillow under his head and went to grab a blanket. She decided that she would lay with him on the couch.

**_A warehouse_ **

Walter was standing outside of the warehouse that Felicity had found information on looking at the door he notices that its password protected. He starts with the word ‘Tempest’ that doesn’t work he them he then puts in ‘Oliver’ that doesn’t work either his third try is ‘Thea” still no access he then thinks of ‘Robert’ that gets them into the warehouse once he opens the door he is surprised to what he sees, he sees the yacht that Oliver and his father was on this shocks Walter. He walks out of the warehouse more confused than he was before.

**_Sunday morning_ **

Oliver woke up to the sun in his face and some blonde hair as well realizing that he had fallen asleep at Felicity and that she was on the couch with him. He decided that he would spend to date with her hoping to make up for the cancel date.

**_Monday morning the police station_ **

Detective Lance and his partner were sitting with one of his IT personnel looking at the prison’s security cameras trying to figure out what had happened in the prison as they are looking at the footage detective Lance spots Oliver in a hallway pulling out something from a bag.

“I'll be damned.” Is all that detective Lance says.

**_At a park_ **

“Thank you, Laurel. Don't thank me.” Peter Declan says to Laurel as they walk next to each other.

“Thank Brodeur's bodyguard Ankov for flipping him.” Laurel stops walking “I think there's someone that wants to see you.” Laurel tells him as a little girl is standing by an old woman sitting on a park bench.

“Izzy.” Peter Declan’s says as he lowers himself to the little girl’s head waiting for her to walk to him.

**_In a parking lot_ **

Moira walks up to a black limo that is parked in an empty parking lot she steps in to the vehicle.

“You wanted to see me?” Moira asks

You look nervous, Moira.” A man from inside the limo says.

“Hmm. Do I have a reason to be?”

“We all do.” The man pulls out a paper with an image on it and gives it to Moira

“A modern-day Robin hood.” Is her only answer “What, are you worried that your net worth makes you a target?” she asks him.

“Jason Brodeur, Adam Hunt, Warren Patel.Tell me you see a connection, Moira.”

“He's not targeting the rich.” Moira recognizes the names.

“No, he's not. He's targeting the list.” The man informs her.

**_Queen mansion_ **

Oliver walks into the living room after coming back from the foundry and hearing about Jason Brodeur getting arrested and he crossed off his name from his father’s book.

As he walks into the room he sees that Diggle is standing by the window with his arm being healed “You here for the bodyguard position? 'Cause the new guy just quit.” Oliver informs him.

“No, I'm not. I'm here about the other position. Just to be clear, I'm not signing on to be a sidekick. But you're right. Fighting for this city needs to be done, and you're gonna do this with or without me” Diggle says to him as he walks closer to Oliver.

“Yeah.”

“But with me, there'll be fewer casualties, including you.”

“Diggle, I'm not looking for anybody to save me.”

“Maybe not, but you need someone just the same. You are fighting a war, Queen, except you have no idea what war does to you, how it scrapes off little pieces of your soul. And you need someone to remind you of who you are, not this thing you're becoming. And I think your wife would be happy to have someone watching your back.” Diggle tells Oliver as he extends his hand for shake.

Oliver shakes Diggle’s hand just as police officers enter his house. “Oliver Queen.”

“What is this? You can't just barge in here.” Walter tells the officers.

“Yeah? Well, I got a badge and a gun that say different.” Detective Lance says to Walter.

Coming out of the living room Oliver asks “Hey, what the hell's going on?!”

Two officers hand cuffs oliver’s hands as detective lance walks right in his face “Oliver Queen, you're under arrest on suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault”

“What is going on? Walter, stop them!” Thea says from the top of the stair case.

“Trespassing, acting as a vigilante"

"Are you out of your mind?" Oliver ask detective Lance.

"And murder. You have the right to remain silent. Give up that right...” detective Lance continues to tell Oliver his rights as he walks him out of the house.

 

\---------------------------------------------------- >

[(Living room) ](http://www.benjaminmoore.com/en-us/paint-color/sandybrown)

[(accent wall)  ](http://www.benjaminmoore.com/en-us/paint-color/woodedvista)

[(office) ](http://www.benjaminmoore.com/en-us/paint-color/lemongrass)

[(Kitchen) ](http://www.benjaminmoore.com/en-us/for-your-home/rooms-by-color/spicy-and-modern-yellow-kitchen)

[(staircase)](http://www.misterstandman.com/stainchrt.jpg)


	14. Damaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but my muse was distracted by a new puppy
> 
> In the last chapter I got the surveillance tape wrong fixed it in this chapter. I will be continuing my other stories however my muse is on this one for the moment.
> 
> Thank you to all my readers for the feed back
> 
> In (Italic) is the translation of what is said in an other language.

**_Monday Morning_ **

Being woken up by a buzzing noise thinking that it’s her alarm clock Felicity reaches out to turn it off when she realizes that the sound is not coming from her clock radio, at it is coming from her tablet.  She opened her eyes and reaches for her tablet that is by her bedside and looks at the screen it’s on alarm that she put for anything to do with Oliver.

The screen as informing her that Oliver has been arrested, not caring that she’s going to be late for work she gets dress and heads down to the police station to see what Oliver is planned and what happened.

**_In front of the police station_ **

Oliver is escorted into the police office as reporters and photographers shoot out questions at him about him being the vigilante.  Oliver had his finger prints taking end his picture once that was done he was brought to under interrogation room where detective lance was waiting for him.

“I'll be asking you a few questions, standard stuff for the report.” Detective Lance says to Oliver with a pack and paper in his hand.

Shooting out his first question “Have you been arrested before? That's ok, I know the answer to that one, plenty of times.” Detective lance answers his own questions before Oliver can say anything.

Staying calm in his seat Oliver speaks up “Like I said, this is a mistake.”

Detective lance looks up at him with a non believing a look on his face “Far as I can tell, the only mistake I made was not shooting you down at the docks when I had a chance.”

“I am not who you think I am.” Oliver tried to convince detective lance of this.

“Oh, you're exactly who I think you are. You're a dangerous menace who doesn't care about who he hurts, except now you're doing it with bows and arrows instead of trust funds and yachts.  Is your so-called wife a part of this as well?” Detective Lance asked hoping to hit a nerve with Oliver.

Oliver kept is calm but he could feel his insides jolted he didn’t like the tone that detective Lance used and that he brought up Felicity.

“Detective you hate me with the way that I treated Laurel and Sara I get it, but that doesn't make me a vigilante.” Doing his best to stay calm Oliver did not want to give detective Lance any other reason to attack him.

“No. The security camera footage of you at the UNIDAC auction with a green hood does that pretty well. And as I said again..” detective Lance told Oliver trying to get him to confess.

“I ran into the stairwell once I heard the shooting. I saw a duffel that I thought maybe belonged to the shooter. I grabbed it, looked inside and saw a hood.” Oliver tried making his story convincing.

“And what about harassing Adam Hunt? That just happened to take place right across the street from your little homecoming bash.” Detective Lance pushed hoping that he would be able to break Oliver now.

Taking a deep breath Oliver replies to detective Lance “Those were coincidences.”

“No. When they pile up like that, it becomes evidence.”

Before Oliver can say anything yelling can be heard through the door.

 “I want to see my husband right now!” Felicity voice is heard from behind the door.

An officer opened the door where detective Lance and Oliver are sitting leading Felicity into the room.

Felicity looks at Oliver and then turns to detective Lance “I want to speak to my husband alone!” Felicity uses her loud voice.

Not seeing any harm in this detective Lance gets up and gives Felicity his seat hoping that having her here would make Oliver confess to being the vigilante.

“Felicity...”before he can say anything else Felicity begins to speak to him in Russian.

“Что происходит в?” Felicity ask him.  ( _what is going on?)_

“У меня есть план” is Oliver’s reply _(I have a plan)_

Felicity doesn’t ask for more information she trusts Oliver on this so she gets up gives him a kiss and walks out of the interrogation room just as detective Lance is about to walk in.  He sits himself down at the now empty seat.

“So are you going to talk now?” detective Lance asks Oliver.

There is silence until an officer opened the door and says “His parents are here.”

“Tell them to wait.” Detective Lance shoots back at the officer.

“I want to see my son.” Moira says as she walks into the interrogation room followed by Walter.

“I'm in the middle of an interrogation here!” detective Lance says forcefully to Moira and Walter.

“Detective Lance, I know you hate my family, but I had no idea that you'd go so far to arrest my son without any grounds whatsoever!” Moira was very upset over detective Lance’s actions.

Detective lance gets up from his chair “I have solid grounds, and I have evidence.” Detective Lance shoots back at Moira.

“Which you can present to Mr. Queen's attorney when he gets here. Until then, this interrogation is over, Detective.” Walter informs detective Lance very calmly and assertively.

Detective Lance looks at Oliver and then back at Moira and Walter “Sure. You have 15 minutes.” He tells them and walks out of the room.

Walter notices that detective Lance is very forceful with Oliver “Detective Lance appears to be on some personal vendetta.” Walter voices his opinion.

Looking up at Walter Oliver explains detective Lance harshness towards him “He is. He blames me for Sara leaving and Laurel’s unhappiness.” Oliver takes a pause and then continues “He also thinks that I dress up in a green hood and shoot people with arrows.”

“The important thing is not to say anything until your attorney gets here.” Walter lets him know.

“Fine. I want Laurel.” Oliver says point blank.

Moira and Walter make a noise not believing what is coming out of Oliver’s mouth.

“Brilliant.” The word comes out of Walters’s mouth.

“Oliver what would Felicity think of you hiring your ex-girlfriend?  I also don't think Laurel can be counted on to be objective here.”  Moira says trying to change Oliver’s decision for attorney.

Still with a straight face Oliver answers his mother “I already spoke to Felicity and she will support me in any decisions I make.”

Moira was starting to wonder if Felicity was a strong willed woman or its Oliver would be able to trample all over her.  It she was a week will woman Moira thought maybe she would be able to speak to Felicity and convince her to step aside from Oliver but that was a planned for another day.

Oliver continues his explanation why he wants Laurel “She knows me better than anyone.  
She knows that I could never be this guy.” Oliver then moves his eyes to Walter “Walter, you say Lance has a vendetta?” Oliver questions him.

“Yes.”

“I think Laurel can get him off of it. He raised her to do the right thing. That includes representing an innocent man. So Mom. Please.” Oliver convinces his mother and Walter on this matter.

Moira had no choice but to get in to her son’s request so she heads out of the police station and goes to see Laurel at CRNI.

**_QC_ **

Walking in an hour after her starting time felicity notices that people are looking at her as she walks out of the elevator but she didn’t really care about that all that was on her mind was hoping whenever Oliver had planned would worked out because she didn’t want to be in the position to break him out of prison.

**_CRNI_ **

Walking in CRNI Moira was still confused on why Oliver wanted Laurel as his attorney she really wished she was able to convince Oliver out of this but he stood his ground so here she was going to see Laurel to represent Oliver.

Spotting Laurel in the back of the room Moira walked up to her “Laurel”

Turning around when she hears her name “Mrs. Queen! What are you..” Laurel spoke

“It's Oliver. Something's happened.” Moira interrupts her.

“I know it's been all over the news.” Laurel says as she motions with her eyes to the TV behind her with the footage of Oliver getting arrested this morning.

“These charges are ludicrous.” Moira speaks to Laurel in a quiet voice.

“I know. Can I ask you, who's representing him?” Laurel asks Moira as they move to her desk.

“Well, that's why I'm here. He wants you to represent him.”

Laurel looks at Moira surprised and answers questionably “Me?” confused on why Oliver would want her to represent him.

“Yes. I told him it was a bad idea, but to be frank, I am desperate. He says if you don't represent him, then he doesn't want any attorney.”

“Mrs. Queen, my father is the arresting officer.” Laurel informs Moira not wanting to get in the middle of this dispute between Oliver and her father.

“Yes.”

“And I don't think it's a good idea for me to represent someone who I've been involved with. Listen, I am sorry for what your family is going through...” Laurel says trying to convince Moira to choose someone else as an attorney or to at least convince Oliver to pick at someone else.

“No apologies. Your idealism, I think, is why my son, for all his mistakes, still believes in you. Regardless, it was a bad idea on his part, and I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” Moira says to Laurel and then walks out of the office. She heads home to get changed for the court aperients set for that afternoon and to get Oliver a suit.

**_QC_ **

Walter walks out of the elevator on the IT department heading for Felicity’s Office he decided that she should be present in court to support Oliver as well even though Moira was against this in his mind Felicity was Oliver’s wife and should be present for him.

He walks to Felicity’s small office and knocks on the door frame due to the door being open.  Felicity looks up at the noise and motions for Walter to come in.

She gets up from her chair to greet Walter “Mr. Steele what can I do for you?”

“Come now Felicity you are practically family called me Walter, but I am here because Oliver has a court aperients this afternoon and I would like for you to attend with us.”

“I would like that but I don’t think Mrs. Queen-Steele would like me there and I have quite a bit of work to do here as well.” Felicity said trying to show that she does not want any special treatment do to being Oliver’s ‘wife’.

Taking her hands in his Walter begins to speak again “nonsense felicity you are his wife and you should be there and I see the work that you do around here you may have not finished MIT but you do a much better work then most if not all of the people working in this department.  You will come to the court with us this afternoon you will leave now and change and need us at the court room so we can all support Oliver at this time.” Walter told her not giving her any room to object.

Giving up Felicity grabbed her purse and headed to the parking garage so she can go change and meet them at the courthouse.

**_Court room that afternoon_ **

Felicity sat in the front row with Walter, Thea and Moira, with Tommy in the row behind them and other spectators.  Felicity was feeling a little nervous she wasn’t sure what Oliver’s plan was and she knew that it became down to it she make act out, out of fear.

Felicity is brought out of her thoughts when she hears the police officer of the court begin to speak.

“Docket 81941, People vs. Oliver Queen. Murder, aggravated assault, assault with intent, menacing and trespassing.”

As he speaks two officers are bringing Oliver out to the court room and placing him in the seat in front of them.

“Where's your attorney, Mr.Queen?” the female judge asks him as she accepts a paper from the guard that was voicing Oliver’s charges.

Oliver slowly stands up and speaks to the judge “I'm representing myself, Judge.”

Next to him the lawyers that are representing the people seem a surprised about this.

“I'm not sure that's the wisest course, Mr.Queen.” the judge tells him hoping he would re-think about getting a lawyer.

“I think it is. I'm innocent.” Oliver tells the judge making his point clear.

“Then we'll consider that your plea.”

“Thank you.” Oliver says and then sits back down.

The judge turns to people lawyers and asks “Now, as to bail—“

The judge is then interrupted by the people of lawyers “Your Honor, Mr. Queen's family owns a pair of private jets, and, well, on the subject of their wealth, I would point out that there is virtually no bail amount that can guarantee his presence at trial.” The female people’s lawyer speaks out the judge.

Before the judge can say anything Laurel walks into the court room “So then I guess it's a good thing that the people's case is so circumstantial. Dinah Laurel Lance, Your Honor. I'd like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendant.” Laurel tells the judge as she positions herself next to Oliver causing him to slide over one seat. 

Places her briefcase on top of the table Laurel continues to speak “Mr. Queen's wealth should not deprive him of the right to be released on bail while under the presumption of innocence.”

Oliver smiles happy that Laurel decided to be his lawyer by the corner of his eye he can see Felicity stone face not happy that she was not informed about this, just by the look on her face Oliver knew that he will be getting a talk too in her loud voice.

Oliver brought his attention back to what was being said in the courtroom when he heard the people’s lawyer speak “He is a flight risk.”

“Then minimize the risk.” Laurel shot back. “The defendant is willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administrated ankle device.”

“No, he wouldn't” Oliver says but everyone ignores his answer.

“Sold Bail is set at $15 million. $5 million bond. Defendant to see probation for the fitting of a GPS device.” the judge replies.

People begin to clear the court room Oliver settles in his chair next to laurel to speak with her but before he can say anything he feels a smack behind his head turning around he sees that Felicity is grinning at him and walking out of the court room.

Rubbing the back of his head he turns to Laurel seeing a surprised look on her face “did your wife just hit you upside the head?”

“I knew you couldn't resist saving my ass.” Oliver says ignoring Laurel’s question.

“You're going to make me regret this, aren't you?”

“No. It's going to be like old times.”

“Fortunately for you with the legal case, there's no way that you're this vigilante.”

“I agree”.

“Because he's actually trying to make a difference, we both know that's not really your style.”

Oliver was a little hurt about Laurel saying that.

**_Queen mansion_ **

Oliver stepped out of the town car that brought him home with his mother and Walter right behind him Tommy follow in his car.  He notices that Felicity is mini cooper is in the driveway with a cop car next to it.  He waits at the front door for Tommy and they walk in together.

He see the office are holding the GPS device in his hands he leads them to the living room and notices that Felicity is already piecing in there.  He goes to sit on the couch and takes off his shoes and socks so the officer can attach the GPS device could to his ankle he looks up and his mother.

“Mom. It's not that bad.” Oliver tells her.

The officer since is attaching the GPS device and stands up “Ok. This device has a direct line into the precinct. Stay on the property, you're golden.Any questions?  “

“Yes. I'm having a sizeable get together here tomorrow evening, and there is a better than likely chance it spills into the outdoor pool.” Oliver says trying to be funny.

“Pool deck's fine. Step on the grass, they're sending a SWAT team to forcibly subdue you.” The officer informs him.

“Thank you, officer.” Walter says as the officer leaves the living room.

Once the officer is out of the room Felicity walks up to Oliver just as Tommy is about to sit down next to him and she smacks and upside the head of them with more force this time.  This action causes Tommy to cause before sitting down.

“A ‘sizeable get together’?” Moira asks before Felicity can use her loud voice on Oliver.

Happy that his mother said something before Felicity could is moment he was more a scan of felicity then he was of his mother “I'm confined to this house for the foreseeable future. I might as well make the most of it.” He tells his mother then turns to Tommy “And this party is going to be themed. I'm thinking prison, uh, burning man meets ‘Shawshank Redemption’. The invite says, ‘come before Oliver Queen gets off’.”

“Maybe a party's not in the best of taste, you know, considering the circumstances.”

“Tommy, the circumstances are why we're having the party in the first place. I want people to know that I'm not worried about any of this.”

“Well, that makes one of us.” Moira says to her son.

Felicity was so upset with Oliver that to prevent herself from strangling him she storms out of the room.  Everyone turns to the noise Oliver gets up from the couch and goes after Felicity before she can I clean the house.

He grabs her elbow before she can exit the door “все будет нормально, Фелисити” _(everything is going to be okay Felicity)_ Oliver tells are in Russian so no one would know what he was telling her.

“что вас ex являются частью плана?” _(what having you ex represent you part of the plan?)_ Felicity was fuming she couldn’t believe that Oliver would hold this information from her.

Not wanting to get into a shouting match with him, Felicity decided to take a deep breath and then speak again “I will go back to work and we will discuss this at a later time.” Felicity told him in English.

“Know you will not.” They hear Walter saying from the door frame.

Felicity looks at him confused, Walter walks closer to them and begins to clarify himself “Felicity you will return home and you will take the rest of the day off I will not have one of my top employees returning to work after this you may go back tomorrow but not today.”

Nodding her head Felicity kisses Oliver on the cheek and walks out of the house.  Walter looks at his watch and decides that he will go into work today wanting to check on some things.

Oliver goes up to his room and calls Diggle to come over.

**_Oliver’s room_ **

Oliver sits at his desk that he set up in his room with a computer looking up information on someone when he hears a knock on his door.

“Yup?” he responds as Diggle opens the door to let himself in.

“Thank you for coming. Shut the door.” He tells Diggle not even getting up from his seat.

Diggle close the door behind him and fidgets with his suit jacket as he walks closer to Oliver’s desk “I guess it was just a matter of time before the police caught up with you.”

“Except they didn't.” Oliver informs him with no expression on his face.

“Oliver, they got you on video.” Diggle pointed out to him like if Oliver didn’t realize what was going on.

“I knew the security camera was there, just like I knew the police would review the footage and arrest me.  
All part of the plan.”

“So you wanted to get arrested?” Diggle questions him not knowing why Oliver decided to go this route.

“Well, I returned to Starling City and a few days later, the vigilante appears. Sooner or later, somebody was going to make the connection.”

“So what part of serving yourself up to the cops will help you avoid going to prison for the rest of your life?”

“There's more to it.”

“Well, there better be, for your sake, because your family is freaking out downstairs. Oliver, your mother and your sister just got you back, and now you're going to put them through a trial, maybe even worse? Don't you care?  What about Felicity what does she think of this? ”

“Of course I care. The mission comes first.  Felicity knows this.” Oliver tells him as he turns around the screen to show Diggle what he was looking up.

Diggle looked at the screen and was wondering if what Oliver was showing him was suppose to mean something to him “Who is he?” Diggle question Oliver.

“Leo Mueller. German arms dealer. Suspected in the theft of a hundred M249 Squad Automatic Weapons.”

“Ok” Diggle replied like it that was supposed to tell them something.

“Last night he arrived in Starling City to sell the guns.”

“Oliver, don't you imagine there's enough trouble you're in this week than to go after this guy?”

“I imagine what would happen if a street gang got their hands on military-grade hardware. I imagine our city's streets turned into a war zone.”

“But you're under house arrest, Oliver, which means you can't just go after this guy.”

“Look, for now, I would just like you to shadow Mueller. I would like you to track his movements.  
I want to know where the buy is happening.”

“Ok. And how am I supposed to track him?”

 “Well, you know us billionaire vigilantes-- we do love our toys.  Go to my dad’s old Steel Factory and you’ll find everything that you need are there is there is anything else here is felicity is phone number caller and she will be able to assist you.” Oliver writes down on a piece of paper Felicity is number and hands it over to Diggle.

**_The foundry_ **

Diggle walks down the stairs of the foundry and goes for breaker box lifting the switch all the lights turn on in the basement seeing all the setup that Oliver had done clearly.

“Ow! Oooh.” Escapes Diggles mouth.

Diggle walks to a table that has Oliver’s arrows on it not being able to resist Diggle places his index finger at the end of one of the arrows and pricks his finger.  Diggle then walks toward where the computer is and sees a black box opening up he sees three small disks in it pressing a button the disk lights up two green lights “Oh, well, that's sweet.” Diggle is intrigued by the tracker.

Diggle then decided to go see Felicity to see it she would be able to help him find out where Leo Mueller was at this moment.

**_QC_ **

Looking outside his office window Walter thinks about the information that Felicity brought him the day before when his thoughts on interrupted by a man in a suit.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” the man says to him.

“No. I didn't. In fact, this meeting isn't taking place. How long have you been head of security at Queen Consolidated, Josiah?” Walter says to him making sure he understands that this meeting is not happening then slightly motions for him to sit at the chair in from his desk.

“Going on seven years now, sir.” Josiah replies him.

“Sounds about right. But what I'm about to tell you will test the bounds of your discretion. You're aware of the ‘Queen's Gambit’, Robert Queen's ill-fated yacht?” he receives an odd from Josiah “Well, I found it” Walter discloses the information to Josiah.

Josiah was surprised about this information “Sir, the boat went down in the North China Sea five years ago.”

Equally surprised Walter explains to Josiah “Which is why my discovery of its remains in a warehouse downtown was unexpected, to say the least. I want you to transfer those remains to a secure location. Can I count on you?”

“What's going on, sir?”

“That's very much what I'm trying to determine.” Walter tells his head of security.

Josiah leaves Walters office with this information.

**_Police station_ **

Oliver and Laurel were walking into the police station heading towards a conference room when they entered in the room detective Lance and a woman in a business suit were sitting at the table already.  The woman was Kate Spencer the district attorney of Starling City.

“Thank you both for coming.” Kate Spencer says as Laurel and Oliver sits down at the table.

Sitting at the head of the table Oliver leans slightly back in his chair and speaks “No, thank you.  
It's nice to get out of the house.”

“I'll cut right to it. Detective Lance arrested your client without consulting my office first. So congratulations. I am willing to consider a plea in this case.” Spencer says not finding Oliver funny.

“Absolutely not.” Oliver says before Laurel can agree or disagree.  He catches the strange look on laurel face when he answers.

“Mr. Queen spent five years in seclusion on a deserted island, cut off from civilization. It is quite possible he's suffering from some form of post traumatic stress. Given that, we would support a plea of insanity. Conditional on a period of indeterminate incarceration at a psychiatric facility.”  Spencer

“No, thank you. I'm not crazy.”

“Finally something we agree on. He's not a nut, he's a killing machine.”

“Actually, I'm neither.”Oliver

“There is nothing you can say to me that I would believe.”

“I'll take a polygraph.” Oliver

“Uh, polygraphs are inadmissible.” Laurel

“In front of the jury.” He says to Laurel and then turns back Spencer and says “I'll take a polygraph in front of him. He's the one I need to convince.”

“I'm going to need a minute.” Laurel tells her father and the woman.

Nodding their heads they get up and head outside of the room Laurel follows them and closes the door behind them then turns around to Oliver.

“You're looking at life in prison. What Spencer just offered you is a gift.” Laurel points out to Oliver.

“I'm not crazy. I am innocent. I kind of want to take the polygraph. And if I take it and I fail, then I will consider making a deal.” Oliver said persuading Laurel to go along with what he’s saying he knew with all his training that he would be able to fool the test.

“Fine. I'll set up the poly. And I will tell Spencer that we're not pleading out, but Oliver, you have a family. Friends. People who actually care about you. So don't, for one second, think you're the only person with something to lose here.” Laurel exhales “I'll be right back.” She heads out of the office to go get her father and Spencer.

**_Felicity’s townhouse_ **

Sitting on her couch watching some TV lounging around in some sweats and a sweater felicity takes the opportunity to wind down from what has been going on since she got back when her doorbell rings.

She gets up to go answer it looking through the peephole she sees that it’s Diggle opening the door “Hello john what are you doing here?” she asks a little confused on what he would be doing at her house.

“Can I come in?”

Stepping aside Felicity lets Diggle into the house and closes the door behind him.

“Oliver gave me your address I saw him this morning to let him know that I would be helping you guys when the cops scheming get him.  I saw him after he came back from court and got his GPS device on.  He asked me to track Leo Mueller he told me to come and see you if I needed any help and I need to just know where he is at this moment so I can go track him.” Diggle says to her before she can ask any questions.

She leaves her to her small office where she has a desktop setup typing in a few keys she finds Leo Mueller cell phone and gives Diggle the address.

He thinks are and heads out of the house.  Closing the door behind him Felicity was happy that he was on board there would be one more person to watch Olive’s back.  She then went back to watch TV but keeping her computer on so she can keep an eye on Diggle.  He had not realized that she was able to get his cell phone as well.

**_Police station_ **

As Oliver waited for Laurel to come packed he was brought back to another time that he was interrogated.

_Flashback_

_Oliver had gone out hunting with Yao Fei once they were done with their hunting Yao Fei decided that he would show Oliver how to shoot a bow and arrow asking him to a map for tree Oliver lets go of the arrow and missed the tree completely._ _Yao Fei told him to go fetch the arrow, as he went to pick up their kill Oliver walks through tall grass and goes to reach for the arrow when men restrain him and lead him to  a hold in the ground with bamboo made bars.  Believer in there for little while as they go search the area when they don’t find anything they come and get him and lead him back to their camp._

_Oliver looks around the camp surprised to see all these people here he is that pushed into a tent where a man is sitting at a desk._

_“Please, sit. You're making me feel rude.” The man says to Oliver._

_The man has blond hair and is quite pale face he has a glass with ice in front of him and a soda can in his hand he opens the soda can and slowly pour some into the glass “I do apologize for my men's treatment of you. They're-- they're trained to view any stranger as hostile. I'm Edward Fyers, by the way. And you are?” he tells Oliver as he finishes poring the soda in the glass._

_“I'm Oliver Queen. I was shipwrecked here. I don't know for how long. My family has money. They have lots of money you would be you’d be really well compensated for my rescue” Oliver tells the man making sure not to mention Felicity’s name._

_“Well, I look forward to that. But for the moment, let's just talk.” Edward Fyers said not too much in a hurry to get Oliver back to his family._

_“About what?”_

_“Well, for instance this gentleman. Do you know him?” Edward Fyers shows him a picture of Yao Fei in a military outfit._

_“No.” Oliver says trying to be convincesing._

_“No?” Fyers asks him not to convince of his answer._

_“No. Who's he?” Oliver says again tried to play dumb._

_“You're a poor liar. I've been polite. I'll offer you one more chance before my manners leave me.” Fyers step up from his seat he was getting impatient with Oliver._

_“Hey, hey. I don't know this guy. I thought I was on this island all by myself.”_

_“Do you know what this island is named? We're on Lian Yu-- Mandarin for "Purgatory", and I can make it feel like hell. I don't know why you're protecting him. You're young, foolish. Perhaps you don't know why, either. Think on that when you're begging for death.” Fyers walks to the opening of the tent “ He's yours now.” He says that to someone outside the tent was Fyers exit the tent another man with a mask half black half orange walks in._

_End of flashback_

Oliver was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open Laurel walked in to let him know that they were setting up a room for him to take the polygraph test.  Laurel led him to the room as they enter they see detective Lance and the man operating the polygraph machine.  Oliver sits down in front of the polygraph machine and gets wired up.

Detective lance begins to ask questions “Is your name Oliver Queen?”

“You don't know who I am, Detective?”

“The questions are to calibrate the polygraph.” detective Lance informs him and asks the question again “Is your name Oliver Queen?”

“Yes.”

“Were you born in Starling City May 16th, 1985?”

“Yes.”

“Is your hair blue?”

“No”

“Have you ever been to Iron Heights prison?”

Oliver takes a flight costs then answers “No”

“Are you the man in this picture?”

At that question Oliver begins to get flashback of when he was asked the same question on the island he take a deep breath and answers “No”

Detective Lance looks at them man operating the polygraph test to get any indication that Oliver was lying, all man does is not his head.

“You steal 40 million dollars off Adam Hunt?”

“No, I didn't.”

“Were you marooned on an island called Lian Yu for 5 years?” detective Lance asks with more force in his voice.

“Yes.”

Laurel did not like where these questions were going “How is that even relevant?” Laurel asks her father.

“I don't need to show relevance, but since you asked, whatever happened to your client on that island turned him into a cold blooded killer.” Detective Lance anger for Oliver began to show. “The physician that examined you reported that is covered in scar tissue.” Detective Lance continue shooting out facts.

Oliver’s mine was beginning to get a bunch of flashes on how he got the scars on his skin.

“The machine won't work unless you ask a question.” Laurel shoots back at her father.

Detective Lance calms down a little bit and ask a question “Did that happen to you there?”

“Yes.”

“When you came back, you told everyone that you were alone on that island. Are you claiming that your scars were Self-inflicted?”

“No? I wasn't alone. I didn't want to talk about what happened to me on the island.”

“Why not?”

“Because the people that were there tortured me. Have you killed anyone?” detective lance wanted to know if he had killed anyone on the island maybe that would prove that he would be a cold-blooded killer.

“No” Oliver couldn’t take it anymore he pulled the wires of the polygraph test off him and walked out of the office.

Detective Lance then looks at them and operating the polygraph test “I'd have to study the data, but just eyeballing it, he's telling the truth.” The man says to him.

Laurel stands up from her seat “Can I assume that you'll be recommending Ms. Spencer to drop all charges against my client?” she asks her father.

“No. I know a guilty man when I see one. He is guilty, whether you can see it or not.” Detective lance says to his daughter.

Laurel walks to the room and goes to joined Oliver so she can bring him back home.

**_Queen mansion_ **

Oliver walks to the front door shaking off the memories that he was having of the island he walks around the house and sees how the party setup is going he walks the pool area and sees that his sister sitting on a lounge chair reading a magazine.

“ Hey speedy  One of the workers left a keg too far from the bar. Can you ask them to move it please? I got the ankle thingy. I don't want to set off a SWAT invasion.” Oliver says to his sister walking closer to her trying to make light of the situation. “Hey! All this stuff? It's going to be fine, I promise.” Oliver tries to reassure his sister.

“Yeah, well, when you and dad left on the yacht, you promised me I'd see you in a few days. Which didn't happen.”

“This is different than that. I didn't do any of this stuff, you know that. Right?”

“You're out all the time. You have those scars, and since you've been back, you've been acting really weird.” Thea tells her brother with worry in her voice.

“None of this makes me some Robin Hood wannabe.”

“And you get me this. I mean, it's an arrowhead.”

“Oh, man. Thea, I bought that in the gift shop of the Beijing airport. Now I'm sort of happy I didn't buy you the shot glass with the panda on it, 'cause then you'd be worried I was panda man.” Oliver says trying to persuade her to not ask more questions about the arrowhead.

“You know, I knew you couldn't be this person. I-I just-- I can't lose you again.”

“Deal.  I’m going to get ready for the party you make yourself scarce.” Oliver tells her with a small smirk on his face.

Thea gets off her chair and heads into the house stops that the door and turns around to look at Oliver “will Felicity be attending the party as well” she asks her brother.

“No, this is not Felicity’s thing I’m hoping that she will pass by after.” He informs his sister.

Night begins to fall on starling city and people begin to show up at the party with detective Lance staying there to keep an eye on Oliver.

Oliver moves to a man made stage jumps on it to get everyone’s attention “Hi, everybody! I'm very touched that you came to celebrate with me before I am sent up the river. Closest neighbors are six miles away, so don't worry about the noise. Actually, on second thought Let's wake those losers up!” Oliver yells and men steps off the stage ,he notices that Diggle is there and goes to see him.

“If you think this is what prison's like, you are in for a rude awakening.” Diggle says to him as she leaves them inside the house away from the noise.

Diggle shows him the GPS on a cell phone for Leo Mueller “Mueller's car has been parked in the warehouse district of the Glades for 45 minutes.” Oliver says to Diggle.

“Yeah, that's a good place for an arms deal.” Diggle agrees with him. “Ok, since this is going down tonight, what do we do, drop a dime on Mueller with the cops?” Diggle asks him.

“No, the man in the Hood. He's going to stop them.”

“Oliver, you can't leave the house.”

“It doesn't have to be me in the hood.”

“That's why you threw this ridiculous party? So you have a hundred witnesses placing you here at the house while I'm supposed to be across town dressed as a vigilante?” Oliver’s plan was starting to make some sense to Diggle now.

“I thought that it was going to be good enough just for you to be seen in the hood. I didn't count on Mueller showing up and I didn't count on the possibility that the Glades could be flooded with machine guns. Look. I promise, it was never my intention to put you in harm's way.” Oliver wanted to reassure Diggle that this was not part of his plan.

“Oliver, I didn't think joining your crusade was ever going to be risk-free. I just don't like being played.  
Now you might have gotten used to lying to everyone else in your life, but I'm the one guy you don't lie to.”

“You're right. I'm sorry. So am I going to jail?”

“No, man. I got to stop an arms deal.” Diggle begins to walk out but turns around “why can’t Felicity wear the hood?” he asks he.

Oliver tries to think on hand to answer this question without giving Diggle too much information on Felicity “the Hood is too big for Felicity.” Is the answer that he gives to Diggle.

As he steps out of the queen mansion heading to his car Diggle pulls out his cell phone and calls Felicity asking her to meet him at the foundry.

**_QC_ **

Walter is sitting at his office when he gets a phone call “Hello? Mr. Steel, I'm sorry to bother you, sir. This is Mike Vogel down in security. But I have some sad news for you. The company's head of security, Josiah Hudson, was in a car accident tonight. He's dead, sir.” This caused Walter to worry wondering if it was actually an accident or if something had happened to him do to knowing  information of the Queen’s gambit.

**_The foundry_ **

As Diggle steps down the stairs he notices that the lights are on as he walks all the way down he sees that Felicity is already at the computer.  He explains to Felicity what Oliver’s plan was she gets up off her chair and goes to get Oliver’s Hood suit.  She them hands him a com-link so she would be able to stay in touch with him.

**_Queen mansion_ **

Oliver was getting a drink by the make shift bar by the door when he turns around he notices that Laurel has walked into the house.

“Do we have a legal meeting or something? Because I have friends over.” Oliver asks her as he takes a sip of his drink.

“Do you think maybe you can tear yourself away from this inappropriately themed rave for a couple minutes?” Laurel asks him.

Oliver puts down his drink and leads her up the stairs to his bedroom, knowing that would be one of the only quiet places in the house.  He opens the door for her and she walks in.

“Wow. I can't remember the last time that I've been in this room.” Laurel says as she looks around like the room hadn’t changed much at all.

“I can. Halloween, 2005. We were getting ready for Tommy's party.” Oliver says before he can think of what was coming out of his mouth.

“Ah. Yes. I wore those horrible fishnets.”

Oliver was about to say something but then he decided not to not wanting to give Laurel them wrong impression.

Laurel turns around to face Oliver in begins to speak “Listen I just wanted to come by and apologize for my father's behavior today. During the polygraph.”

“You don't have to apologize for him. He has a right to feel any way that he wants.” Oliver said trying to reassure Laurel and nothing was her fault.

“It wasn't just Sarah, Ollie.”

“What do you mean?” Oliver was confused on what else had happened.

“When Sara said no to coming with you on the yacht she also decided that she was not returning to college that put a strain on my mother and father.  So my father threw himself into his work. I think that's part of the reason I'm an attorney. He ran to the law and I followed. But my mother couldn't. So she left him.” Laurel releases a sigh and continues “left us. Look, I'm not trying to tell you this to make you feel bad, or worse. I just--I really want you to understand him.” Laurel said wanting to make sure that Oliver didn’t take her father’s anger towards him to personally.

“Why don't you hate me? You should.”  Oliver said it to Laurel surprised that he had not received more of her anger.

“I did. For so long, I did, Ollie. But after today, I realized that I was so focused on what happened to my family that I didn't even stop and wonder what could have happened to you. I didn't know about the torture, or your scars. What happened to you on that island was far more than you deserved.  
And I was wrong that I didn't ask you before, but I'm asking you now. I need to know. I need to see.” Laurel said to Oliver giving him the impression that she still very much cared for him

Oliver stepped back from her slightly “I’m sorry Laurel but I just can’t I’m not going to show you my scars I will not betray Felicity like that.  You will just have to believe me.” Oliver walks to the door of the room and allows Laurel to leave he knew that he would have to tell Felicity about this. 

Oliver went back to his party with the hope that everything would go smoothly for Diggle tonight.

**_Some warehouse_ **

“The M249 machine gun. Gas-powered, air-cooled, fires up to 800 rounds per minute.” A white man in a suit says with a peculiar accent to three black men standing in front of him.

A white man throws the machine gun at the leader of a gang, the black man holding the gun whistles when the lights of the warehouse shut off.

“We need to move. Now. Go.Come on. Let's go.”  The white man grabs the gun out of the black man’s hands and everyone begins to scramble around.

The man in leather gets a hold of one of the gang members and knocks him to the ground however that guy is that the opportunity to everyone else to escape.  Diggle looks up to the car that was driving away with Mueller in it.

Diggle heads back to the factory to inform Felicity that everything was taking care of and to call Oliver.  Once he got to the factory he noticed that felicity was not in front of the computer he did however see a piece of paper letting him know that she heard everything on the com-link and decided to head back home.  Diggle took out his cell phone and called Oliver to give him the news.

**_QC_ **

Moira walks into Walters office “Well, I'm not accustomed to being summoned to the office in the middle of the night. Well, what was it that was so important that I had to race down here?” she says as she puts her purse down on one of the leather chairs and walks closer to Walters desk.

Taking a deep breath Walter begins to explain why he called Moira down to the office “I found the Queen's Gambit, Moira.”

Moira gets a surprised look on her face.

Walter continued speaking “I know you secretly had the boat salvaged. I wanted to move it to a secure location before confronting you about it. In fact, I sent Josiah Hudson to the warehouse for precisely that purpose but he died mysteriously in a car accident.”

Moira sits down on the leather chair in front of him.

“I hope you now have a better understanding of why it is I've been so distant of late. It's very disconcerting to discover the person with whom you share your home your bed and your heart, has been lying to you so convincingly. I would be a fool not to consider all the things you have told me were lies.”

“Walter, you're my husband.”

“ Yes, I am.” Walter interrupts Moira before she can try to make up another lie.  Not being able to look at her Walter gets up from his chair and looks out of the window of the office with his back to Moira.

“Walter, please. You've got to stop looking into this. It's not safe. You'll be-- You'll be upsetting people. People with influence. You are very far out of your depth.” Moira tries to convince Walter to stop looking but this just causes Walter to look at her with disbelieve.

**_Queen mansion_ **

Oliver sits in his room waiting for Diggle to get back to read about how the night time activity went just when he gets a little worried he feels his phone vibrate and beep.

“Man in the hood, 1. Gang bangers, zero.” Oliver hears Diggle say from the other end of the phone.

Before Oliver can answer Diggle he hears a knock on his door “Hang on.” He says to Diggle then turns to the door “Yeah?”

“Mr. Queen, if you're entertaining guests upstairs - should I have drinks sent up?” a man says from the other side of the door.

“No, it's just me here and I'm on my way back down.” Oliver replies to the man and goes back to talking with Diggle.

“Good job. Now get back here.” Oliver says to Diggle as he hangs up he opens the door of his bedroom and is faced with a gun in his face.  Using his quick reflexes he disarmed the man.  They get into a fight causing a lamp to fall and the gun to be on the ground as Oliver is knocked back the man goes and reached for the gun just as gunshots are heard causing the man to fall to the floor.  Oliver looks up and sees that detective Lance is standing by the door with his gun in his hands.

Oliver wears a shocked and worried look on his face hoping that detective Lance did not catch on that Oliver could fight.  Before Oliver can say anything Thea and Tommy up here at his door frame, Detective Lance puts away his gun and leaves this three of them down to the sitting area.

Detective Lance motions the three of them to sit down.  “How did you know I was in trouble?” Oliver asks him hoping that it was just a coincidence.

“When the guy was fighting you, he broke the ankle monitor.” Detective lance replies.

Just as Oliver is about to say something the front door opens and Moira and Walter enter the sitting room.

Moira heels click on the hardwood floor as she approaches Oliver “Are you all right?”

“I'm fine.” Oliver reassures his mother from the couch with an ice pack on his wrist and one of his legs on the coffee table.

“Oliver.” Moira was not expecting this answer.

“Mom, I promise.” Oliver says to his mother trying to reassure her that he had no broken bones or any major damage to him.

Moira and then turns to detective lance and begins to express her anger towards him “his is on you.  
By accusing my son publicly, you've made him a target.”

 “Do you have any idea who attacked Oliver?” trying to break the tension Walter asks detective Lance.

“We haven't identified him. It must be someone with a grudge against the hood.” Detective Lance answered Walter’s question.  He then leans down to Oliver’s ankle bracelet and begins to take it off.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asks detective Lance.

“Just got a call from my lieutenant. An arms dealer was attacked across town tonight. By the vigilante. Multiple witnesses put him there.” Detective Lance wasn’t feeling too happy about being wrong that Oliver was the hood.

“So that’s why you were near my room?” Oliver asks detective lance wanting to make sure that that was why he was up on that floor.

“In light of that, all charges against your son are dropped.” Detective Lance stands up and informs Moira and Walter without answering Oliver is question.

“I'm truly sorry for what's happened to your family, Quentin.” Moira says to him trying to have some sympathy for what has happened to him.  “But would you kindly get the hell out of my house?” Moira tells detective Lance.

Feeling defeated detective Lance begins to walk out of the sitting room but before he can exit the room completely Oliver is a voice stops him.

“Mr. Lance? Thank you.” Oliver says to him in a grateful manner.

As everyone began to leave or headed to their rooms the only thought running for more as head was she had an idea who ordered the hit on Oliver she would have to deal with the person tomorrow morning not wanting to give Walter anymore suspicion on what was going on.

Finally free of the ankle bracelet Oliver head up to his room to change all he wanted to do tonight was go see Felicity and let her know that everything was taking care of.

**_Felicity’s townhouse 12:00 am_ **

Being woken up by the doorbell was not one of Felicity’s highlights.  Rolling out of the bed Felicity put on some slippers and headed down to the door to see who was bringing her doorbell at this hour.  Through the windows of the door she notices that Oliver is the one waking her up so she opens the door for him.

“Oliver you have any idea what time it is I was nicely snuggled in my warm bed.” Felicity expressed her on happing is about being woken up.

Not caring how she felt Oliver closed the door for her and put his arms around her tightly.  All he wanted right now was her comfort.  After some time Oliver lets go of Felicity so she can recover from the shock of being hugged.

Felicity had a feeling that this had something to do with what went down earlier tonight.  Having some pity on him she leaves him up to her bedroom not wanting to sit on the couch or accidentally fall asleep on it.  She had gotten some guy tells them Diggle after he we turned from the mission but she wasn’t sure it’s Diggle had informed Oliver that she was at the foundry helping him.  Not wanting to give herself away Felicity decided that she will just let Oliver express what he was feeling if he chose to do that.

Once they reached her bedroom she led Oliver to the edge of the bed, he seemed a little drained so she took the lead at undressing him leaving him in only his boxers she then motioned for him to get underneath the covers.  She slides in the bed next to him with their backs leaning on the head board.  

Oliver wraps his arms around her and takes a deep breath “Laurel came by the house this afternoon before the party and she explained some things to me and was hoping that I would show her my scars.” Oliver felt Felicity holding her breath.  He kissed the top of her head and continued to talk “but I didn’t I knew that if she would see them it would be like putting you in her on the same level and you’re not.  You got to know me the real me and you faced the island with me.” Oliver wanted to reassure felicity that he was serious about working on them and forgetting about his past with Laurel.

As the morning when on Oliver explains to Felicity everything they had gone on with him asking Diggle to where the hood and stopping Leo Mueller.  They fell asleep in each other’s arms with the hope today would go slightly better.  Oliver knew that he would have to finish with Diggle started that night he would have to go after Leo Mueller himself now that everyone believes that he was not the hood.

**_Tuesday 5:30 am_ **

Oliver wakes up with something heavy on his chest and the sun in his face.  As he opens his eyes he remember falling asleep at Felicity’s house, not wanting to wake her he gently places her head on the pillow.  He was surprised that that movement did not cause her to wake up for when they were on the island almost any noise or movement would startle her awake.

He got dressed went in search of the paper and pen to leave her a note, he had to go talk to Diggle today about dealing with Leo Mueller.  He kissed around her forehead and quietly left the room.

**_Queen mansion_ **

Oliver quietly enters the house not wanting to wait any one up; he went to his room to assess the damage that was done last night.  Moving some things around he got into his bed making it seem like he has been there all night.

**_8:00 am_ **

Oliver woke up surprise that he actually had fallen asleep, he noticed that his mother had already left and his sister as well.  He looked around to see what he should clean up first when there was a light knock on his door he turns around and sees laurel standing there with papers in her hands.

He notices the look on her face with a mess for trying to cover up what happened he makes a joke “Rough party.”

“My father told me what happened. Are you okay?” Laurel replies.

“Yeah, I'm fine.  What are those papers in your hands?” Oliver says brushing and off like it’s no big thing.

Lifting her hands slightly with the papers in it “These are your polygraph results. My father asked you if you'd ever been to Iron Heights. It's the prison where the vigilante saved me last week. It's also where you and I went on our eighth-grade field trip. When you said that you had never been there I thought maybe you were just nervous, or that you'd forgotten. But then I looked at your results and there is a slight flutter in your answer to that question. And if you lied on one, you could have lied on others.” Laurel said trying to get something out of Oliver.

“What happened to me being too selfish to be a masked crusader?” Oliver said trying to sway her into believing he was not the hood.

“You may refuse to show me your scars but I know there is there so I know that something happen to you on that island.” Laurel said playing on his past in motions for her.

“I don’t talk about the island because it’s not just what happened to me it happened to someone else as well and I will not tell that story without them.  All I will say about this is I am not as some vigilante guy.  
As damaged. I don't sleep. I barely eat. I can barely sign my name let alone aim a bow and arrow.  The only time I do feel somewhat normal is when I’m around Felicity.”

“So why are you not with her right now? Why are you here with your mother and sister?” Laurel was demanding answers.

“I’m not with my wife right now because of the stupidity of when we returned, I somehow lost focus on us and got cut up in everything else, now I need to make it up to her.” Oliver told laurel trying to give her as much truth as he could without betraying his identity and Felicity involvement.

Laurel seems to accept that for the moment and left his room.  Oliver gathered his stuff and headed to the foundry to meet up with Diggle.

**_The foundry_ **

Oliver sees that Diggle is already waiting for him there; he informs Diggle why he was slightly late due to Laurel appearing at his house with the polygraph results.

“So you lied to her. Or maybe you just gave her a version of the truth.” Diggle was trying to figure out what was going on with Oliver and Laurel.

A wooden crate with a lot on it out from under a desk and placing it on the table Oliver gives Diggle his answer “I told her what she wanted to hear and what was the truth about Felicity and me.”

“How did you think this would play out Oliver you have so many people wanting to know what happened to you and felicity on that island but none of you are talking about it. It might be easy for Felicity to avoid the question since her mother isn’t here but you have your mother and your sister wanting to know what happened to you on that island and other loved ones.” Diggle told him as he leaned on one of the tables.

“Where you going?” Diggle asks Oliver as he notices that he grab something from the create and began to walk out.

“Mueller still has guns. I have to stop him.” Oliver answers Diggle

“Oliver!” Diggle yells at Oliver trying to get him to come back.

“He had his chance.” Is all that Oliver replies.

**_In a warehouse_ **

Oliver in his green suit is standing on a ledge where gun selling is going on.

Twenty-eight crates, four guns in each crate, $250,000 cash. Take it or leave it. That's the deal.” Mueller informs the gang bangers that are trying to buy the guns. 

But before the exchange can be made Oliver begins to shoot the people, knocking them down one by one until Mueller is the only one standing.

Oliver points as arrow as Mueller and speaks “Leo Mueller, you have failed this city.” And he lets the arrow fly right into Mueller.  Leaving the bodies in the warehouse Oliver exits the building before the cops can show up.

He was beginning to feel the effect of not having Felicity around him she seemed to be his moral compass and he was losing himself in the hood.


End file.
